Perfects
by MelloKai
Summary: Starts a little before Uglies.Can Lauren escape becoming Perfect?Not pretty,but perfect,unthinking,and obeying?A new installment in the series!Perfects are the perfect deception to get Smokies to come back with beautiful looks and no thoughts of their own
1. Lauren

**Story takes place a little bit before Uglies series, and will soon join up with the rest of the story! **  


* * *

Her whole body ached from maneuvering the hoverboard over so many miles; she'd barely seen the land she was covering.

She coughed, and spat out the blood that had welled up inside of her mouth from a previous injury to her cheeks and lips, and then screeched to a halt, her board dipping into a nearly verticle position with the effort of doing so.

Jacob slowed next to her, as did the others, their hair wild from the long ride. Lauren sighed, and hopped gracelessly off of her board, the hard ground nausiatingly solid beneath her aching feet. She couldn't believe she had come this far, the once odd dream a new reality. She hadn't even wanted to come, but she couldn't let her friends leave without her...

Lauren turned to the feel of the touch on her shoulder, and smiled halfheartedly at Jaimee. It had been all her idea, and Lauren had been so focused on following her through the sharp turns of the forest, and the dipping curving twists of the river.

They walked on for a little bit, following the almost worn path, and she sighed. There were many in her group, almost fifteen. She wasn't sure if she was breaking the law, but she didn't mind too much. She wanted to be pretty, of course, but it didn't seem that big of a deal to her yet. They were fourteen, and still had time to spare before they even worried about becoming pretty. For now they were "confined" to Uglyville.

Anna laughed at Lauren's frustrated expression, and Lauren stuck her tongue out stubbornly. Anna giggled, and Jaimee turned around curiously.

The girls smiled knowingly, and sighed. Tonight was going to be fun! They had been out twice before, but never with this many. They were the dare-devils, and lately laws didn't seem to apply to them.

She had been convinced that the laws of Uglyille were made tp be broken; her friends had taught her this...

The raced toward the rusty ruins, their boards buzzing loudly in the still air. The big metal frame rose in front of them,above the trees on the horizon, and Jacob sped forward, blond hair fluttering in the breeze. Korey took off after him and Lauren grit her teeth. Damned if she'd be beet by her...

Her board wasn't as good as the others, and she wasn't as lithe, but she still managed to catch up with sheer determination and will power as they swerved through the close nit trees. By the time they reached the huge metal frame, it seemed to have doubled in size, and Lauren's will power and exhilaration vanished.

It lumbered above them like a huge steel dragon, the bright color enticingly foreboding. Jacob caught her eye, and snickered.

"Wuss." And he took off, his board zipping along the metal surface with ease. Lauren hated him for a moment; it wasn't fair that that arrogant jerk got to be so good at everything when she didn't.

She let the anger build, and then with a self-satisfied smirk she plunged forward, unthinking and only feeling. She might not catch up, but she word sure as hell the hoverboard this like a beast.

Her breath was close to hyperventilation as she experienced her first ride. She had never actually ridden before, always wimping out at the last moment, and watching the rest of them board.

She laughed as she rode the loop, and then screamed as the track dropped right out from under her; trying and failing to stop her speeding board. It was one of her greatest fears to fall to her death, and she didn't even register it now. The world was not there, and neither was she. She'd blacked out, spiraling downward in reality and in her mind.

OoOoO

Lauren violently jerked awake when the water hit her in the face, and she swung wildly. Her forearm struck someone, and she halted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Geez, Lauren." muttered Anna, extending one hand, and rubbing her face with the other. Lauren's face reddened sheepishly, and let Anna help her up. \

"I'm going to kill him, I swear." growled Lauren, remembering where she was.

Picking up her board, she stomped over to where Jacob was standing and smacked him in the back of the head. "I could've died, you ass!"

He shrugged, and smiled. "Nah. You're crash bracelets would have caught you. You're the one who freaked out and passed out!"

"Oh, I freaked out. Huh. I guess thinking you're going to fall to your death would do that wouldn't it!? You could've at least _told_ me it was there!" She took another swipe at his head, but he ducked neatly out of the way.

"No one told me! You just suck at boarding, and you're secretly jealous!"

"You've just got such a huge ego, that you only _think _I'm jealous!" Lauren lied, secretly envious of the boy.

"Right, ha. Even if you _aren't _jealous," She smirked, "Which you _are, " _She slapped him again, "You still can't make it around the coaster, ugly!"

"I can too! I bet you didn't make it the first time!"

"I still did it! But you're too stupid to try it again!" retorted Jacob, wrenching free of her grip on his arm.

"FINE! I'll do it!" She spat, and threw down her board. The board bounced in the air, never touching the ground. Lauren clambered onto her board, the board quivering under her feet. She nudged it toward the huge metal skeleton, forcing her convulsing stomach into submission. Gulping, she tried to repress the ensuing waves of worried nausea.

The board lurched forward under her command, and she nervously sped toward the coaster.

"DON'T DIE!! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SCRAPE YOU OFF THE GROUND!" Yelled Jacob after her, laughing.

"SUCK IT JACOB!" She yelled back, her heart fluttering sickly.

She approached the curves of the track, and bent down and grabbed her board. She jumped easily over the track, and up onto it, and started her way around.

Twisting painfully, she leaned into a turn, bending low for speed. There was a multitude of macabre thoughts spiraling through her head, like a bout of commercials between the show.

She didn't see the drop coming until she was nearly upon, at which point she clung to her board. Not the best idea, but it slowed the descent.

It was like Air Surfing, the board dipping into the air, cutting the flowing current of air.

Her hair buffeted her face as she fell for those five seconds of fear.

Her breath was crunched from her as the board came to an abrupt hover, and continued going. She was doubled over on the board, and the force of the stop had nearly broken her ribs, but she couldn't stop. She was almost done, and her board was still going, right? She was too pained to even move, and eventually, the board tipped off the tracks, and she shifted ever so slightly to glide wobbly over to them.

"Wee..." Lauren nearly fell off her board, and then she straightened. "Well, I don't think I want to do that again! Never grab your board. Ha!" She burst into exhilarated giggles, and she massaged her aching ribs.

"You suck at hoverboarding!" snorted Jacob.

"You suck at being nice!" retorted Lauren lamely.

"Hahahha!" Laughed Devon, his face lighting up. Carissa scowled at him, and he reduced his laughs to giggles. Carissa was hanging in the air, Devon's board had run into hers (he'd done it on purpose), and she was sure to get him back.

Boarding for a few more hours, they left around one.

They all parted ways on good terms, Lauren staring after Jacob, debating throwing something after him. But she shrugged and changed her mind. She'd worry about him later. She shook his cute face from her head, and focused on hating him. No use liking an asshole, right?

**Author's Note- I dedicate my story to my friends, the guy I like who doesn't know, and of course, myself! And this chapter is dedicated to...**

**AyameAndFumikoToko who let me know my story was worth posting! And also my Bff Anna Crawford! I luv ya girl, your like a sister! **PEACE OUUUUT!

Lauren/Mellokai!


	2. Squabbles

Anna glared into the mirror, baring her teeth, and running a hand through her curly brown hair, frowning. She had dark brown eyes, large and inquisitive. Her oval face with a small defiant chin dared you to mess with her, to give her a reason to be angry at you. There was an ever so slight gap in between her two front teeth that Lauren usually forgot it was there, unless reminded by Anna.

"GAH! I hate my teeth! And my hair- I can't do anything with it!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, _I _like your teeth, and your hair looks good down-"

"Thanks, but..."

"But, what?"

"I mean, it's been a year, Lauren. I'm getting the operation in a month... You're acting like I'm not even leaving! You've been completely avoiding me lately, and the only reason we're having this conversation is because Jaimee convinced you!" pleaded Anna, " Can you just-"

"Anna! You're yelling at me? You're not losing anything. I'm an _ugly!_ You get this whole new life- You know what? Forget it." And then she simply refused to talk about it anymore. Anna soon relented, although she wouldn't look Lauren straight in the eye.

Lauren was never really good at speaking her feelings out loud, not to the person she was upset with anyway. She was better at telling through story.

So, when she went out hoverboarding that night with the rest of the "still courageous borders" she confided in someone. Anna and a few of the others, whose birthdays were approaching, had decided to stay back. They didn't want to jeopardize their chance of becoming pretty.

But Jaimee, even though her birthday was close, was out there shredding with the rest of them. She didn't mind. She didn't like to be normal, in fact she avoided it at all costs. She had short blonde hair, cut smooth and shapely around her face. Light blue eyes, a soft nose, and pink lips, and lastly a rounded jaw line. She was skinny, but not a stick-figure. She had the body of a dancer, for that was what she was.

Ian, Devon, Jacob, Paige, Nick, Karlinn, Rhett, and Chris boarded along with them. Ian,Devon, Jacob rode in front, shoving each other. They'd devised a game where you raced to the ruins, and tried to shove people off their boards. The only rules were that, as long as you didn't kill anyone, there really were no rules.

Their boards' speed increased as they neared the river, the iron level increasing. Lauren could almost feel the righteous spray on her face....

Ian swerved and slammed into Jacob's board, laughing boyishly. They were fourteen still, but the city had moved the operation date up to fifteen. You didn't have to wait so long as long as you were a good student and weren't caught doing anything stupid. But no one got in trouble even if they got caught anyway, so it didn't really matter. But, at least, that's not how Anna was turning fifteen soon and didn't want to jeopardize her chances.

Jacob aggressively slammed his board back into Ian's, easily avoiding the rocks, sending Ian sailing awfully close to a tree.

Ian steadied himself then smiled. "Gotchhhha!"

"What? What did you do?!" demanded Jacob, looking under him to check his whirring board.

"Nothing. You did it." laughed Ian.

"Huh? I-" His voice cut off as he was wrenched from his board and smacked into a tree, and then continued sailing. With a wrenching snap, his body was jerked into remission. He was slowly pulled back to his board, his eyes shut closed, and his mouth set in a firm line of hurt and anger. Lauren knew that hurt, it had happened to her before. Jacob may have been the best boarder, but he let his temper get the best of him. He endured the most injury due to his laziness at studying the projectory of where his actions would usually take him.

"You alright?" She didn't want to sound to concerned, seeing as there was a mutual "hatred" between them, and she didn't want to disturb that. Even if he had cute blonde hair and boyish nose. For an ugly.

He glared at her lividly, his eyes narrowed, and his jaw set. He dared her to say another word, but she didn't. She was angered to the point of almost crying. She had been offering my condolences and he had spit them back in her face.

"Yeah, Jacob, are you alright? " laughed Ian lightly. He hadn't meant it in a mean way, it was just how he was. He was always so happy, never sad. He had Japanese features, an impossible feat in this city. However, his family had moved recently to this city as a matter of peace treaty. His father and mother had special jobs now, and he would not have to get his features changed for the operation. Unless he wanted.

Jacob had frozen at those words, his body rigid and yet coiled as if ready to spring. And spring he did, pouncing at Ian like a jaquar onto his prey. He pounded and battered every inch of skin and body in his reach.

Ian kicked himself free of Jacob's grip, and sprung up into the air with a lightness Jacob just didn't have. He was ready to fight back ,and he readied himself to do so until a humored voice called out,

"Pry them apart would you? I don't need them killing each other." Shay laughed, then emerged into view. Her long dark hair was in pigtails, and she had eyes that were set to far apart, and full enough lips, although she was skinnier than New Pretties even.

Devon and Chris obliged, each grabbing onto a struggling form as instructed.

Chris had dark hair and brown eyes, a generous dusting of adorable freckles,and a boyish face. He spoke with a slight homo-esqe lisp despite the fact he was totally straight. Growing up with a gay uncle had its disadvantages. The authorities didn't know his uncle was gay, and no one would tell for it was against the laws of the city. You couldn't produce babies that way. And, apparently that was a big no no. He was medium tall, muscular yet trim, and sweet all around.

Devon had longish dark brownish black hair, and a round jawline. He had brown eyes, and a kind face. He had a strong form, slightly short, yet trustable. He had a clear complexion, unlike most of the other Uglies.

Rhett wise-cracked, his light blue eyes crinkling joyously as the others cackled gleefully. He had brown-red hair, more brown than red, and freckles. He was tall, slightly lanky, but strong. He had a slightly pointed nose, strong facial features, and a masculine jawline. He had a big smile, big yet somehow appropriate teeth, and ever so slightly red ears.

Lauren breathed in and out, trying to calm her laughter. Rhett always made her feel better. He was her buddy.

After a moment's struggle, everyone was b

ack on top of their hoverboards, covering terrain at breakneck paces, the childish games ended. As they wove through the trees, some grabbed branches, and swung themselves through the air in fun hoops and bounds. Lauren even managed to fly upside down for about fifty feet before almost falling off. A personal record, but still a miserable feet compared to the better boarders.

The monstrous skeleton of metal loomed in front of them on the horizon, ominous and foreboding; oddly inviting and thrilling. They sped toward it, Shay in the lead. She easily jumped her board onto the track, and the rest curved back to watch the pro at her work. She zoomed around the track, curving artfully, with perfect timing, it seemed. She jumped the gap like a pro, and then calmly glided back toward them.

"Hey do you think you guys can lay off for a while tomorrow night? I want to bring someone out. This way I get to be friends with someone my age!" Shay was a year older than them, and for a simple reason she could not get the surgery early. Her surgery date had been set years ago, and to go and change them all would mean mass chaos for the secretaries and doctors.

"Yeah, sure, I don't think we mind. Do you guys?" Asked Lauren easily. She often times accidentally assumed roll of leader when she wasn't needed, but when the time came she was needed, she folded under pressure.

Karlinn shook her head no, that she didn't mind. She had long shoulder length hair, mohagany brown, light brown eyes, a slight frame, skinnier even than Shay, and small petite feet. The others murmured in agreement. Shay sighed, then murmured a thanks.

"Now let's shred some metaaaal!" belted Lauren, punching the air to accentuate her statement. She took off for the structure, her board skimming the air like a knife through half-melted butter. She bunny hopped onto the track and then spun around it, albeit nervously at the gap, but she made it.

Lauren skimmed over to a clear spot where she could watch them board, and spent a few minutes talking to Paige, who smiled and laughed as someone made an epically funny face as they went around the spring, a coil of track leading down towards the ground in a tight spiral, and then back up toward the gap.

Lauren told Paige about the situation with Anna, and Paige she said she understood. She was loosing her closest friend to the Pretty surge,and she was going to miss her while she waited for her operation.

Lauren waved bye as Paige set off to do some boarding of her own, and sat on her board with her feet dangling over the edge. She sighed tiredly and leaned over on her side. She soon succumbed to sleep, welcoming it completely unaware she was even sleeping.

It seemed only a moment later she was being shaken awake. Lauren sat up quickly, her breathing short with surprise. When she saw Paige's light hued hair she groaned and curled back up on her board.

"Come on, Lauren, get up. " laughed Paige.

"Nooo, leave me here I'll come home tomorrow!" argued Lauren monotonously, her eyes still closed.

"But then they won't let you be prrett-ttty!" joked Paige in a sing-song voice. Lauren sat up outright, someones jacket falling off of her. It had smelled good.

Lauren clambered onto her board, and they began the long monotonous journey back home. They had to wait for a moment because two people were still trying to put jackets on.

And then they began again.

Nearly a half hour later they arrived back at their dorm,and they parted with Shay who continued on to hers.

They parted ways, with a weary hug or barely-high-five, as they were so tired they could barely see one anothers' hands.

Lauren had to climb back up the trellis into her room, her feet sliding precariously as she did so. She sadly remembered boarding with Anna, and coming home like this each time. With a pang she remembered they were no longer talking, and a knot twisted in her stomach. It was a painful knot, like that you got when you were sick, and like that when you depressed to the point of splurging and eating everything in the house, and then groaning and bemoaning your indigestion as a sign that your life a failure.

She silently slipped back into her room, turning back to wave goodnight to the boys, and to a few of the girls who used different return routes, for they had different dorm rooms.

Lauren didn't even bother to change that night, she was too tired.

Her brain seemed to be bogged down, and she couldn't stay awake to save her life. And she didn't try, but succumbed to the sleep that came easily, engulfing her and letting her escape her life. In _her_ dreams, they could be scary or happy, and still be oddly comforting. But, maybe that was just her.

Nevertheless, she slept and knew nought. She knew not of the things awaiting her in the near future, of the seemingly simple decisions that could change her life for miserable, or better. Possible even... Pefect.

**Author's Note- Sorry this took so long, I had a chapter up, and then somehow it accidentally got deleted, so I am sorry. So i sacrificed MY sleep for your enjoyment. YAWN. good night guys! Read and Review, enjoy it and love it. Dedicated to Anna and Jaimee. Anna i am not mad at you in real life, just in the story. You know how that goes! Thanks to all my friends for letting me use them in my story!!! **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	3. Like a Whisper, A Ghost Shall Come

The gang stayed home the next night, to give Shay a chance to show Tally around. Tally and Shay were September babies, and Anna was a June, and Lauren was an October. Lauren had been worrying about the fact that she would be separate from Anna for almost four and a half months... But lately she had been avoiding that fact, hoping to forget about it.

The sleep had been well accepted that night as Shay took her friend out to the ruins, and boy had everyone slept late into the day, their brains finally able to recuperate and recover from their frazzled states.

Lauren had slept to the tune of her ipod, a small disk in her wrist, easily removable, and solar chargeable. She wondered if she would ever truly need this, for the wall ha dread the info on it, and said it was simply a "necessity to the music obsessed".

She rolled off the high bed and onto the floor that morning, landing with a hearty thump, and a loud oooof! She grunted as she got up from the floor, and then she looked around. Jaimee and Ashley were in the other room over, and by the stifling silent-ness of the place, they weren't up yet.

Lauren showered slowly, her brain fogged by sleep, and she couldn't process anything. The almost scalding water washed over her in waves, warming her frozen brain, and it began to slowly whir to life as she showered.

She stepped out of the shower, squealing as she slipped and slid across the floor. She then laughed and grabbed her stuff, and dressed quickly. She was a girl on a mission.

Today, she was going to go past the ruins.... She'd never even thought of it before... Why hadn't she? It was, it was... ingenious really...

A half hour later she, Paige, Jacob, Ian, Devon, Jaimee, Anna, and Shay were soaring toward the edges of the Rusty ruins, laughing whirred along behind them uncertainly.

"I'll race ya!!!" wagered Ian, his face smiling mischievously.

"Okay, but I'll beat you! Lets go runts!" Shay was a year and a half older than them, and she liked to remind them of that.

They were skipping school, but they didn't care. They were having fun!

There wasn't too much of a difference in the area surrounding them than the area that had surrounded the ruins. But it was still magnificent, in all its glory.

Anna rushed around, gazing at everything, the sun, the trees, and even the sky. She looked like a littlie exploring the candy shop for the first time.

Lauren tagged along, her heart aching in her chest. She wished she could be next to Anna, cracking jokes, laughing and frolicking as they had done so shortly ago.

She scooted closer until she was hovering along next to her. Anna smiled at her, and in that moment, Lauren felt as though every thing would be going back to normal. So what if she had to wait four and half were friends again.

*****************************************************

The sun was low in the sky, setting soon and quickly. Lauren laughed loudly as Nick joked and called her a "smelly turkey". It was a joke between them. A younger ugly had run out of mean things to call her, so he said she was a "smelly turkey" and that she needed to go back to her "cardboard box" because she a hobo.

"Go back to your hobo home, Lauren!" cracked Rhett, cackling with glee.

"Take a bath ya stinky turkey! And I _will!_ You don't know how _comfy_ that box is! Its like heaven-" her face was mockingly euphoric," In a _box!"_

Rhett and Nick laughed, as did a few others, merely at her facial expression. They didn't even know what the joke was about but, Rhett, Nick, and Lauren did and that was enough.

They were home now, but they didn't go inside. They stayed outside, chatting quietly until a hovercar drifted by, its lights shining near hem as they scattered, diving for the shadows. No one breathed, no one moved. No one even blinked.

After what seemed like forever, the hovercar moved on. Their lungs were burning by now, and they were lightheaded. Lauren was immensely relieved. She had been about to let out the air she had been holding, whether she wanted to or not.

"I think maybe now would be a good time to go to bed," whispered Lauren loudly. The others murmured in relieved agreement, and they quickly departed and headed back to their dorm rooms.

Anna and Lauren fell almost instantly asleep, but the boys stayed up late playing on their holographic image projector. Sticky tabs were fastened to the skin, at key points and joints on the body, and you would look to the wall screen where a holographic image was internally projected, and it would seem like you were in the middle of the game.

************************************************************

The next day was hot, the sun high in the sky. Anna's birthday, that dreaded day, June tenth, was nearing, only weeks away. And Lauren didn't want to think about it, and that was ok with Anna.

They spent their days as they had before, laughing and playing Ugly tricks, playing sports. They didn't want the days to end, as they both knew they soon would.

Some days later, while exploring outside the ruins, they found strange four legged creatures with large heads. They proudly displayed scraggly coats, hooved feet, tangled tails, and hair growing along their long necks. A pair of triangular ears protruded from the crown of their foreign heads, the hair line on the neck ending their, with long trailing bangs . The girls had stood atop their boards, memorized by their beauty;captivated.

The mysterious creatures when Jacob burst out into the opening," Hey you gotta-"

He cut off when Lauren's hand clamped over his mouth. "SHH!"

But it was too late, and with nickers and loud whinnying they were gone, tails high and arched as they streaked across the uneven plains, their hooves clomping on the ground.

Jacob wrestled free of her grip and when she tried to hit him, he deflected her blows with a simple question," What were those?"

" I don't know... But _you_ scared them away you ass!" she stared longingly after them, longing to reach out to them and touch them. It had seemed simple enough, to reach out and touch them.... but she'd need to come back, and... turn off her board. It had scared them, the loud whirring. Although Jacob's loud talking hadn't helped any, it had helped her to realize she'd need to be quiet. Like a whisper, a ghost. Perfectly quiet.

**Author's Note - I hoped you liked it! I know it is obvious, but KUDOS to anyone who can figure out what I mentioned. IT IS SO OBVVIOUS! I will be dissapointed if none of you got it. :'[ ANYWAY read and review and love it and enjoy it, and REVIIIIEWWWWWWWW!**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	4. Caught

June tenth was here, and Lauren didn't know what to feel, what to say, what to do. She was confused and discombobulated as the moment came careening closer to her. Anna was leaving soon....

And then the moment was there. Lauren bade her a long sorrowful goodbye- no tears, for she didn't like to cry in public- and then she was being driven away in the hover vehicle. Gone.

Lauren was sad. Carissa was gone, Anna was gone ,and Karlinn, and then Jaimee were soon to leave as well...

Jaimee ,Lauren, Ian,and Alyssa resorted to boarding overtime. Lauren had mourned for a day the loss of a friend, because in truth, a part of Anna had essentially "died" and was gone. Then Lauren was on the board again, riding and forgetting as best she could.

There were moments when she lost focus, a common problem with her, and would go sailing into a tree. She, as of late had been crashing more than Jacob. He tagged along most of the time, but a lot of the times, he got sick of being stuck with mostly girls. He'd drag along another guy, other than Ian, and he'd stick with him while the girls and Ian boarded together.

Lauren would creep away from the group, leaving her board. When she got to the edge of the clearing, she'd scan the horizon, looking for signs of life, those beautiful creatures. She'd scanned the computer libraries, and she hadn't found a thing about them. But, she hadn't really expected too. There had been something similar, horses they could've been, but Lauren had deduced that they were much to fast to be horses.

They were faster than horses, faster than hoverboards even. Lauren had brought carrots, in case they _were_ horses, just a different relative, or species of horse. She had spent hours researching them, trying to find out anything she could. She had found pictures of them, and spent the day drawing them.

One of them had come close enough to pet,and Lauren had reached out, but it had fled in fear. It was a large pink roan and it had reared at Lauren, striking out with its legs, before turning, bucking and then galloping away.

There was another, a gargantuan, gray stallion, with whitish gray tail and mane. He had a large peacful head, that bobbed energetically when he was excited.

So, Lauren gather that for future reference she should not reach out to them. This same one had been coming back , and then darting away as if it were some sort of game, and in a way it was. Once he had even accepted the carrot, and then darted off again. Lauren began to expect the horse to come see her, and he always did.

One day she brought Jaimee with her, though she told Jaimee before hand which horse was "hers" and how to handle their approach, and everything else she might need to know.

Jaimee spotted a large black stallion, who played alongside Lauren's day and night.

Jacob had learned to steer clear of them when they went over there, for two reasons. He knew that Lauren might very well kill him if he scared them away. And he had seen the thing rise, and almost strike her. He didn't want to get hit by that. They were even faster than hoverboards, and even though he didn't trust them he envied them for their speed and freedom. He had to admit though, they were gorgeous creatures.

Jaimee offered the large being a portion of carrot, her palm flat and outstretched, her thumb tucked in, and her head bowed. It was a sign of respect, and they allowed it. The stallion ate hungrily and greedily, as if this were the best thing ever. And to them, it was.

They'd head back then, on a good note, and board the rest of the time, curving around the metal frame with lightened hearts and ease.

They'd laugh and joke on the way back, all of them ignoring the others' absences. They were not forgetting no, but rather ignoring the past. This was the way things were now, and they would live them this way.

* * *

**~O~O~O June Thirteenth O~O~O~**

She'd touched him! His coat was as slick as... Well it was the smoothest living things she'd ever felt. Like liquid, but not...

Lauren had been trusted to run her hand down his neck, but when she reached his shoulder, he'd bitten her shoulder, and spun off. She cursed under her breath at the pain, and the blood welling beneath her skin, but her heart fluttered with adrenaline and joy.

She'd tried to coax him back over, but it didn't work, and he shied clear of her. She suddenly realized that she'd set herself back, not made a step forward. Sure he'd let her touch him, but she'd gone to far. And now she gone back a two steps from the one she'd gained.

Lauren stilled her pounding excited pulse, and sighed. She calmly held out her hand, and waited. He would come to her if he was ready; if he wanted to.

She was silent now, perfectly still but for the occasional tremor as her arm grew tired and she switched arms.

And he came back, but not without a heavy push from his nose. She didn't reach out once; but merely offered him another carrot, which he ate happily. He nosed her pocket, as if to ask for more, but Lauren sadly shook her head.

"I'm all out, Bud," Lauren whispered softly. The stallion nudged her pocket once more, and then bumped his head on her shoulder, in a horsey kind of hug. Lauren's hands ached to reach out and touch him, but she stilled them.

He nickered to her once more, and then took off galloping off across the field as his pack left for the evening for their water break.

They didn't come back that night, but Lauren wasn't worried. Sometimes they did that.

**~O~O~O June Fifteenth O~O~O~**

Jaimee had moved into Anna's old side of the room. Ashley didn't like to board so much now that she was getting closer to the operation, and Jaimee always went with Lauren on their nightly trips, so having a room with easy outside access would be a good thing. It would increase the amount of time they got outside.

Jaimee,Lauren,Ian,and Jacob were slowly, and unwittingly, secluding themselves from the group with their nightly and afternoon rides. They were tired during the day, and often irritable towards people who weren't as tired as they came often, but not always. He was aware, forewarned at least, of the irritability of the boarders when they were tired, but he risked it. He cheered them up with his jokes when they were down.

Krystal and Ciara sometimes joined them. Rhett didn't hang out too much with them, so Ciara and Krystal kind of kept to themselves. They'd ride the loops while Jaimee, Lauren, and yes even Ian, too, ran off on foot to feed the wild things and Rhett would watch as they did so. Jacob on a whim , ventured out to join them, but Ciara had screamed in the background as she went over a loop, and the "horse" he was feeding spooked. The animal kicked him in the thigh and ran off. He was silent in his pain, so as too not scare the other "horses" and get hurt even worse. Even though Lauren often couldn't stand him, she felt awful for him.

She jogged over to her bag, the gray "horse" following at a lively trot/walk, and gathered her medical wrap, spray, and pain killers, and her water.

Jacob let out a relieved breath, and wordlessly accepted the bundle of things in her arms. He hobbled off to fix himself up, and Lauren wandered back to where Jaimee was.

"Hey, you got a bandaid?" Asked Jaimee, and Lauren nodded.

"Sure, here ya go." Lauren handed the thin clear strip to Jaimee, watching as she applied the smart material to her finger. It seemed to dissolve into the skin forming an invisible iyet solid germ barrier.

Lauren's and Jaimee's "horses" had let them touch their bodies all over now, as long as food compensation was in order. With Lauren's help, Jaimee had even been able to climb atop the black stallion she'd dubbed, of course, Blackie. Not a very engaging or original name, but it worked for Jaimee and that was all that mattered.

That night as they went home,it was only the five of them for Ciara and Krystal had left around 12:00. They slowed down occasionally for Jacob to rest his bum leg, and let him take another dose of a different painkiller. Lauren knew enough about painkillers to keep him from overdosing.

And so they started off again, their boards gliding over the iron and metal enriched ground as the neared the close of the long distance to the river.

They were almost to the river when they came. The hover cars came; ten of them. And this time, they couldn't escape the speedy cars. And they didn't make it home to the dorms.


	5. Drugged

The lights were bright white, the blinding glare unbearable. Lauren held up a hand to block it out, but it was harshly wrenched back down to her side.

"Hey! Watch it!" she heard Jacob say to someone, and then she heard the harsh sting of a blow to his face. Jaimee, Ian, and Rhett were quiet. Lauren's breathing was excellerating, near hyperventilation.

"It would be wise for you all to keep quiet until you are asked a question." The voice was steely, yet smooth somehow. Feminine.

Lauren nodded, unsure of whether or not it would be acknowledged. To her relief it was, and the grip on her arms was loosened. Her vision had spotted out, and she couldn't see a thing anymore. She felt blind, the massive amount of light being burned into her retinas acting as an offensive tactic against her. She could hear Jaimee's elevated breathing next to her, and she forced herself to try, at least, to even out her breathing.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No," "No!" "What do you think?" "Huh-uh." "No idea." They all chorused. Jacob recieved another smack for his smart-ass comment, and she could practically see him bristle, even though she couldn't visibly see a thing.

"You are in Special Circumstances. Do you know why you are here?"

Not a one of them spoke. They didn't want to give anything up, in case Special Circumstances didn't know all they had been up too.

"No one knows, huh?" remarked the woman with a dry sarcastic tone.

Jacob shifted next to Lauren, and Ian let out a nervous breath to her right. She could hear Jaimee, but couldn't place her. Maybe next to Ian... Or Jacob. Lauren was in the center, getting full blast of the light. She had bad sight, and until she got the operation she had to wear glasses. These had been removed, although she forgot. The skin on her facre had grown accustomed to the feel of the glasses, but she had already grown used to being without again.

"You are here because you have been caught outside the city limits, and engaging in a dangerous act." The lady stated, her voice taking on a more authoritative tone.

Lauren took a shuddering breath. So the "horses" were safe....

"You have also been _playing" _She spat the word as if were a vile act," with the _wild animals_. You are going to be held for testing. Who knows what sort of diseases you contracted out there!"

"But we cleaned up and everything! We used medicine when we got cuts-" Lauren cut off as the woman's voice interrupted, and a hand audibly clenched upon her shoulder.

"The bugs you would have caught from these Equiamorphicas would have been super bugs. Theses were once horses, but they evolved after the Rusty period, to survive the explosion. They might be carrying around bugs that don't affect them but could literally wipe out the whole city. For all we know, it could be a dormant form of the Rusty Killer.

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it as the hand tightened.

"And, not to mention the fact that you've grown attached. We're going to be keeping you here while we test you and your _pets._" She was gone now, and the light flicked off,leaving them in total darkness. The Special circumstances moved out, leaving them in the room.

"Well,what now?" asked Rhett, his usual joking demeanor replaced by a fearful apprehensiveness Lauren found unnerving. The room was still dark, but bright lights and spots danced before her eyes.

"We need to get out of here. They want to test us!" objected Ian.

"But what if we are really carrying the disease they are talking about?" Asked Jaimee slowly, thinking about it as she spoke.

"I dunno,I think that's kind of unlikely." murmured Lauren, "I mean we've been out there for almost a week. Don't you think it would have spread by now? I doubt we're a threat. I don't _want_ to be a threat. I just want to go back to the way things were before everyone started leav- We might not get our operations now! Oh my gosh, you guys I am so sorry!"

"What?" Asked Jaimee quickly, her voice surprised, "I completely forgot about that! What are we going to do? What about Anna? If we don't get the operation we'll never see her again!"

"No! She's my best friend forever! I have to be able to see her! I mean, you're great, but she's- well she's _Anna!_ It doesn't matter how weird I am, I always got my buddy to fall back on!"

"Hey, we never leave when you're weird!" objected Ian.

"I do!" Jacob said harshly, surprising them. They had almost forgotten he was there, he was so quiet.

"Well. You're _you. _I'd leave you too, if I got stuck with you all the time!" retorted Lauren.

"Shut up, Ugly." Lauren huffed, and aimed a shot toward his voice.

"OW!" erupted Rhett, shoving her away. "He's not over here! Look over there!"

"This is pointless! We're supposed to be helping each other, not beating each others' heads in!" calmed Jaimee. "We can't let them fool us. We didn't do anything wrong. How were we supposed to know they were possibly diseased?"

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know? I practically went through the _whole _library! I barely found anything on regular horses let alone the weird thing they called them.

Suddenly a voice rang out in the room.

"Please hold still. You are going to be sprayed with a disinfectant. "

Turns out it wasn't a disinfectant at all, but a paralytic/sedative cocktail designed to keep them alert, but their bodies slack and listless. They crumpled to the floor as their bodies and muscles slackened. Someone's feet ended up in Lauren's face, but she couldn't even object. She felt the jarring movements as her body was lifted almost carefully from the floor.

'_They're so strong they can't very well be careful. They're probably trying to, but they can't because we just don't have the pain tolerance.' _Thought Lauren as she was carried down a long hall. She couldn't see, someone had shut her eyelids to keep them from drying out.

Being a Special Circumstance hostage, well prisoner more like, was not a fun thing.

When they were finally able to open their eyes, a dcotor covered in a white lab coat was standing over them, administering some sort of medicine into their system via syringe.

The cells were all in close relation to one another; they had the honeycomb affect. The walls were in octagon shape, closely fitted together, with doors linking them together. The sickly, blindingly white walls seemed to expand into forever, no seems or creases in the walls. The doors themselves had no handles, and they seemed to meld perfectly to the walls, making it virtually impossible to escape them.

Lauren could often hear the doctors talking in another room, but her senses were scrambled and she didn't know where they were. She often felt the doctor pricign the opposite arm she was actually getting the shot in. If the shot was going into her left arm, she felt it in her right. Everything seemed reversed.

************************************************************************

Lauren jumped when someones cold hand awoke her from sleep as they undid the straps that bound her to the exam table. She had grown used to the cold metal, even though she had been given twice-daily bathroom breaks during which it chilled.

"Where'm I going?" She was surprised even at her own outburst. She hadn't been able to talk for the past five days, since she'd been admitted.

"It concerns you not." The woman's voice was the equivalent of razors being scraped across the learning boards at her school.

Lauren didn't speak again, even though she wanted to start beating this lady's head off of the exam table. The thought calmed her as she pictured the woman letting her leave, even though she knew it wouldn't happen.

She was carried through a long, dizzying series of halls to a large room where the others already were positioned in. They were in what looked ot be long bed-like objects, bent up at the ends to prop up their heads. Their eyes were closed, and they were hooked up to a bunch of wires, some attached with sticky tabs, and IVs and other wires with needles into the skin.

Lauren thought briefly about struggling, but though better of it when she realized that it would just make things worse for them. They didn't want to make things worse.

Lauren flinched when the needle to an IV was poked through the delicate skin of the back of her hand, and she grimaced as they put sticky tabs connected to wires on her temples. They were placed at various points along her body, as they were on everyone else. Just before she went under she thought she saw Ian's arm spaz out and his fist tighten into a fist. Strange.

"Are they all connected?"

"Yes," She heart someone say, "Soon they will all be......" And that was all she heard. Then she was falling into the black, her whole body experiencing a wierd tingling itch as if she was wearing a too-small full-body suit of that fake-wool jumper her Grandma had liked her to Mother had hated it, just as she had, but when her Grandma had come to visit, from Crumbly-ville, she had to do as she wished.

Strange colors were swirling were swirling into the black, and it seemed like she was now tumbling through a strange vortex of mysterious thoughts and feelings. Her mind was scrambling for a hold on what was going on.

Back in the exam room her body was experiencing a slight seizure, a side-effect of the drugs she'd been given. As soon as the seizure ceased, she would begin to see, and begin to experience what the others were.


	6. Cruel Experiments: The Happening

The colors were amazing. Colors she'd never seen before danced before her and around her, enveloping her in an eerie glow, mysteriously terrifying yet mesmerizing and shockingly beautiful at the same time. She longed to stay here forever, swimming in this pool of amazement.

But it was quickly fading, to her great dismay. She viciously swirled her arms, like you did in a pool to keep from resurfacing. But it didn't work and soon Lauren was sinking into the black once more, her limbs growing heavy with an unforeseen force.

Her eyelids would not shut! They burned with the need for moisture, and her lungs seized like a fish out water. Something was wrong in her chest, a great stabbing ache above- no right exactly where her heart was.

It wasn't black, and it wasn't white. She wasn't falling anymore, but she was floating. Drifting along by threadbare thin wisps of reality. Where was she?

************************************************************************************************

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Defibrillator palms! Now!" The same steely voiced lady who'd been doctoring them before thrust her hands into a pair of gloves, and rubbed her hands together. The palms crackled with electricity, and she pressed them to the seizing patients chest, while the others scrambled to hold her flailing limbs down.

"She's not going to make it!" Argued one of the attendees argued, straining to hold her flailing arms. "We can find someone else!"

"No! It'll take too long! And they won't do it if she dies!" snapped The Doctor, charging them again, and pressing them to Lauren's flesh once more. "If they survive and she doesn't, they won't-"

"We have ways around those matters, you know that!" shouted the attendee, avoiding a mysteriously well-aimed punch.

"Their kids, Morgan!"

"Their _test subjects. _You're losing your touch, Shantz,-"

"I am not-"

"We got a pulse.... We got a pulse!" Whispered a worker in disbelief.

"She's been out for a few minutes longer than she should've. Brain damage?"

"We'll have to wait and see," The Doctor put her hand to her chin, a thing Lauren had seen her do many times," Remind me next time to give the patients a little more time to adjust. We gave her a larger dose than the others, experimenting with it.... We have test subjects for that."

"You _are _loosing your mind, woman! _They are our new test subjects!"_

*************************************************************************************

Lauren opened her eyes to the vibrant colors she had seen before in the odd spiral after she'd gone under; they now illuminated the hillside she had so gracelessly landed on. She didn't even remember the fall, but the landing, oh the landing. It was literally a pain in her ass, not to mention the rest of her whole body throbbed along with her heartbeat, a pounding, pulsing pain as blood rushed to the areas of damage, fixing and repairing the damage.

She pulled herself from the ground, wandering aimlessly. The knowledge that she was really hooked up to a machine was gradually fading as she experienced something she'd never truly experienced before; at least not without worry or Nature.

Her heart fluttered peacefully and at ease as she wandered along through the fall forest, the leaves making delight-swishing sounds as she drifted through them.

"Lauren!" She heard the familiar voice call. "Laurennnnnn!" She ran toward it, frustratingly unable to remember the source of the sound. if she knew who it was they couldn't hurt her could they?

She almost laughed when she saw Ian and Jaimee running toward her. But they didn't look to happy. She almost took a step back at the look on their faces. They grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the field, toward the old rusty houses that didn't look quite so old.

"Where are we going?" hissed Lauren, clueless.

"We're hiding!" whispered Ian back.

"From what? I don't see anyone!" cried Lauren.

"Not who; but what! The plants! Their killing people!" told Jaimee.

"How-"

"We'll explain later! We have to go now, before they get us!"

With a rough fling Lauren was sent sprawling through the cellar door and then falling through the air to the ground as Jaimee and Ian shut the airtight door.

With a grunt she pulled herself off the floor, and righted herself.

"So, what are you guys talking about? Plants?"

"They're killing people!" piped Rhett, his face long and weary, but his eyes glimmering with life, and hope.

"How? They don't kill people!"

"We're in Rusty Times, Lauren. The Rusties are taking up too much space in the world, and killing all these plants. Now the plants are fighting back, and their defenses are kicking in and their killing people!" Ian rushed. It seemed like one of those wild stories he loved to tell all the time, and Lauren couldn't bring herself to believe him even though his face wasn't shining with delight as it always did. It was pained and scared, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, lip dented from biting it so much.

"How!?! _Plants don't kill people!" _Shouted Lauren, throwing her arms in the air, an epitome of her disbelief.

"They make you go crazy." The unseen voice startled her, and Lauren spun around to see Jacob, her heart racing in her throat with fear and apprehension, then anger as she remembered he was the cause of her pain and all their suffering.

"What do you mean?" He didn't even look up from his position on the floor. His legs were bent, tucked into his chest with his arms wrapped securely around them; chin on his knees, eyes staring blankly at the floor. If it weren't for the fact that she was completely pissed at him at the moment, she would've openly expressed her pity for her. But not now. Or maybe ever again, if she didn't live to tell about it. Truth be told, he wasn't that bad. He was funny as hell, if he wasn't picking on you directly. But, that was only about 40 percent of the time. The other part, he wasn't there, or being a total ass.

Lauren and the others, but usually not Rhett (except with Jaimee sometimes) always stuck together, but Jacob was less constant, even though they'd been csort of sticking together these past weeks.

"What do you mean, they make you crazy? _Someone_ explain, or so help me, I will knock some heads off!" Threatened Lauren, her pulse throbbing in her temples, a migraine brewing in her head. She didn't like being out of this dangerous loop.

"Ok, there is thing in your head that keep from hurting yourself, and when there are too many people near plants, it undoes it and you kill yourself the quickest or easiest way there is at the moment. You have a gun; you shoot yourself. You're on a building you jump off. A knife? Hey- slit your throat!" Jaimee's voice wasn't her own bubbly self; she was as down trod as the rest of them.

"So- let me get this straight- it makes you kill yourself? What if you don't have anything to-"

"You'll find something." Spat Jacob. "These people were clawing at themselves with their bear hands. They ripped their own freaking _throats_ off. The whole thing-"

"Enough! I get it!" shuddered Lauren, her insides shivering and convulsing. "Wow, you guys are serious...."

"Noooo!" Rhett said sarcastically, "We're just yanking your leg. Hahaha! YAY!" He said bitterly, then monotoned-" Like that's gonna happen."

"Hey- chill, Rhett. Geez. I get it." Lauren said defensively, her sensitive feelings easily hurt. She was a bit of a bully, but she was overly self-conscious.

"Well, what now?" asked Ian, plopping down in the middle of the dimly lit room, the gray light refracting off his black hair.

"Oooh! Look! Those are cards! I saw them on the panel-screen at home! It was a game. Col- no! Solitaire!" Lauren grabbed them off the shelf, and then set them up.

"You have to show me that when we get ho-"

"We're not going home." Murmured Jacob; cutting him off.

Lauren's breath caught in her throat as she realized he was right. Then reality reared its ugly head even higher and she thought about her family, and recognized the fact that she might never see them again. She'd never be able to talk to her Mom, one of the few Middle Pretties that actually seemed to care about their kids.

Lauren pulled herself off the floor, and threw herself in a corner, resting her cheek against the cool smooth surface. It wasn't unpleasant against her hot head, but it was rather an uncomfortable surface, for she was unused to it.

Usually she abhorred even the thought of crying in front of people, but it was unavoidable at the moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she didn't care at that moment. She curled into a tight ball, like Jacob's, and leaned against the wall stubbornly refusing to move. Every so often she'd furiously smack the back of her head against the wall as if to make herself feel better. It did, for the moment, but then later the dull aching in her head increased and she was even more miserable.

"The worst is almost over!" yelled Ian suddenly, yanking the little ear buds out of his ears. Lauren vaguely remembered telling him to "turn that shit down", and instantly regretted it.

"They say that it's going to reach its most sensitive point at about 9:00 am, and then slowly get better real quick afterward.

Lauren lurched forward. It was good news, so she shoved the fact that she honestly could care less into the back of her mind.

"But, we're going to need to separate. Think about it." Rushed Rhett," Its going to get more sensitive-"

"But its airtight in here!" interrupted Ian, "We'll be safe!"

"I guess...." murmured Rhett. "But if their testing us, I don't think it's going to be easy.

************************************************************************

An hour or so later, he turned out to be right. There were trucks and people running by, and someone tripped on something, and landed above them near the door with a thump. Whoever it was yanked the door open, sending gusts of warm air down to them, along with the dark of night.

They tried to push the person out, but she shoved her way in, and then the enormous flood of people followed her, and soon they found themselves shoved out.

"We were here first you," Here Lauren inserted a long chain of startling curses that surprised even Jacob and Jaimee.

By now Lauren was pissed, not feeling sorry for herself as she had been. And when she angry, and only then was she a fighter. Normally she gave up, and moved on. But now it was life or death; and she'd be damned if she died because of someone else's greed.

She grabbed Jaimee's and Ian's arms, and marched forward, yanking them along.

"Where are we going?" demanded Ian, wrenching his arm from her grip.

"We're going to find a new place. We're in a small group, and it hasn't gotten to its worst point yet, right? So we've got time!" Her face was glowering and dark in the dark of the night.

Lauren had grown accustomed to smooshing down the raging adrenaline of anger and head-smashing fury, but tonight she let it swell, and overflow until she felt she could run miles on end.

"Ideas anyone?" She asked quickly, her voice edged with spite and disgust. The others tried not to take it personally, for they did not want on her bad side at a time like this. Lauren was like a bull, plowing over anything in her way at times like this.

"There was an old building a mile that way, I remember getting dropped there." Said Ian pointing to a northeastern direction.

"No, old means cracks in the wood, that means air getting through." murmured Lauren, shaking her hair.

"We could hide under water?" asked Rhett hopefully.

Lauren turned around to stare at him incredulously. "Rhett?"

"What?" He asked looking up, clueless.

"Does it hurt being so retarded? Were you dropped on your head as a baby, or were you just this stupid to begin with?"

Rhett glared at her, but Lauren was too pumped up to feel bad. She didn't feel anything but mean at times like this.

"We'd die anyway! We have to breath you know!"

"We could use something to stick up through the water to breath-"

"The AIR is what kills you! It's carried through the air!" Interjected Jacob, taking her side for once." We need to find another cellar or something. Or gas masks!"

"Jacob. You're a genius!" Laughed Lauren excitedly. She took off toward the town, its lights still glowing in the near distance. "You too Rhett! I have a great idea!"

"What is it?"

"_Scuba Gear!" _We go get the gear, and hide in wherever we can that's safe, and then just sit it out. if we have the masks it won't matter. _But,_ we have to do it in secret, or _they'll _take it from us if we're not careful! Let's go rob a store." At this Lauren burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Back home we'd get in so much trouble for this!" Laughed Jaimee, running with her.

Normally after this amount of running Lauren would be huffing and puffing, but to be honest she couldn't even feel her body anymore. She was running on empty for now.

The store was empty, devoid of people and product alike. They crept through the giant store clinging to the shadows, as they made the uncertain trek to the layaway department.

There were only three four full body suits left, and one half and half set. Jaimee graciously volunteered to wear the two-piece suit that was like a tight pair of shorts of t-shirt. They all squeezed themselves into the airtight suits, and then help each other strap the heavy air tanks to their backs.

They were having trouble strapping it to Ian's small frame, but they got it in good time. It was almost 7:00 by the time they got to their hiding place in the smallest storage room. They'd pushed all the boxes against the door, and taken out a clock, and dragged a box of food into the room as quick as they could. They all grimaced when they saw it was old people food.

There was prune juice, and thankfully ripe bananas, oatmeal (blurgh uncooked) bread, tapioca pudding, and other pudding. There were no spoons. But, they didn't plan on eating very long. Just enough to curb the pangs of hunger and then back on with the mask.

As an after though they'd even stapled a blanket to the door, and then covered up with blankets. They took turn sleeping, just to make sure, in case., they didn't want to think about what "just in case " was, and they treaded lightly around it like a heavy person on thin ice in the middle of a lake.

The next two and half hours trickled slowly and fearfully by, and it was only when Ian jumped up and said that it was over; once again listening to a radio, that Lauren's adrenaline rush began to dissipate. Not the same one as before, but a new one. Someone had grabbed his before.

They were safe. For now at least, in this delusion. They all shuddered at the thought of going to back to their "real world" and enduring more tests. They'd stay in this one thank you very much. But they all knew they had to go back sometime. They just didn't want to think about.

About an hour later the world seemed to smudge out and fuzz at the edges, crumbling in on itself. They crowded together, and then they were soon floating together in a tunnel of white. Suddenly color burst forth, and they all yelled out, as Rhett was wrench down into the swirling vortex. One by one they were wrenched down, and as Lauren was sent spiraling down, she waved by to Jaimee as best she could. Jaimee didn't wave back, but rather was sucked into the vortex after her.

They woke up on the tables, and all felt as though they'd just run marathons. Their bodies were completely run down, and they couldn't get a muscle to move more than a small fraction. Their eyes roamed the familiar ceilings, and they all felt nauseous as they allowed themselves the fact that they were never going home again.

**Author's Note- This chapter was based on The Happening, a wonderful movie. Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense, I just love that movie. I felt the need to include it! :) Read and Review, Love it and Enjoy it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**  
Lauren**


	7. The Answers in the Recliners

"The whole point of the viewing was to show that the Earth tried to warn the Rusties-"

"How? I mean-"

"Lauren! Don't interrupt, they're _trying _explain!" hissed Jaimee ; embarrassed. Lauren reddened sheepishly.

"Sorry. Carry on."

"As I was _saying,_ the whole point of the viewing was to show that Earth tried to warn the Rusties,and tried to stop them, but Humanity ignored Earth, and they went on creating horrible weapons, and biological weapons, worst of all. The Rusties developed a bacterium that traveled from one metal to the other, causing the metal to implode then explode almost simultaneously. The implosion destroyed the contents of whatever- or whomever- was inside the metal, or metal frame, and said object exploded, spreading the biological 'disease' to other parts of the world. Thus, ending the Rusty period." Shantz bowed her head, and sighed.

"So did anyone live?" joked Rhett, and Lauren snorted.

"Nooooo. We just magically appeared again!" Laughed Lauren sarcastically.

"Poof!" interjected Ian, causing ripples of laughter.

They were sitting in what looked to be an old fashioned library, with many books, and there were large comfy chairs that they all reclined in. Lauren sat at the edge of her chair, legs together, arms folded and resting on her knees.

Jaimee sat in her recliner with her legs up in the chair, the leg rest extended. She had a bad knee that the surgery would fix, but as of the moment she had to deal with the pain. She hunched over slightly, listening intently.

Ian was preztled in his chair, legs under neath him, yet somehow still curled into a ball.

Jacob was sprawled out in his chair, carelessly. It was a perfect example of his general attitude toward rules, and his complete disregard for them.

Rhett sat in the middle of the chair, shoulders relaxed and dropped, his arms resting thoughtlessly, unforgotten on the armrests. He watched with regard, annalyzing every moment for the perfect timing of his priceless jokes. They were almost always at the exact right moment.

Shatz was in her own part of the circle of recliners, her legs tucked under her, shoulders confidently back, and her hair swept back into a messy bun. She looked relaxed and at ease; at home even.

"So, what happens know?" Asked Jaimee, wanting to get the worst over with.

"We keep you here, but for now, now that we have cleaned all of the bacterium off of you, we watch you. Maybe do some more tests. You see, the bacterium from the Equiamorphicas was small, and clingy. Kind of like...." she trailed off as she thought of a word to describe it.

"Glue? Tape? Burrs?" Guessed Lauren. She always guessed, when people were in doubt of a word, whether they wanted to or not. Lauren was helping herself as well as them. She needed to say them sometimes, to pluck free the thoughts from her mind that collided and cajoled inside her mind. There were so many, it was hard to get the thoughts across. Her brain was like a subway, and she was trying to find people, the thoughts, at the busy times. Yet, it was 'the busiest time of day' at every moment. And finding the right answers wasn't always easy.

"No. Aha! Velcro!" Shantz smiled brightly. "Like Velcro, yes..."

"And we couldn't get them off of us? Like we washed our hands, but... They clung to our clothing?" Concluded Lauren with relief. She'd gotten something right.

"Yes," nodded Shantz.

"So, uh, are we going to have to keep sleeping on those metal slabs? Or what?" asked Lauren nervously. She didn't want to look-a-gift-horse-in-the-mouth-, but she didn't want to actually grow accustomed to sleeping on one of the most uncomfortable surfaces she'd ever slept on.

"No, you're going to have new quarters, a little more.... homier," explained Shantz, "And you are going to be right next to each other, in honeycomb formation just as before."

"So, when we're not getting tested, where does that leave us?" Asked Lauren, "Can we read or something? Or study? I mean I know we're lucky to not get arressted, and thrown out of the city and all, but...."

"You don't want to feel like a prisoner if you're not?"

"Yes!" breathed Lauren; relieved that Shantz understood her intentions.

"Well, as long as you don't leave the facilities, you should be okay. And we have more viewings if you'd like. And, we also have tactics simulators for you to play on. You can hook hoverboards up, anything really, and mess around on them. The libraries are open twenty-four-seven, although we do request signout as these are extremely valuable. An damages are to be reported so that it may be fixed. No harm done, it's just for safety and preservation. We try not to ruin these. The informational items are on paper, but the stories on the the Literary Projector."

"Literary Projector?" Asked Lauren excitedly, barely able to contain herself from finding one and ripping it open.

"Yes, this is a Literary Projector." Answered Shantz, pulling a small disk from her lab coat, and she pushed a button on one of the sides of the disk, and a holographic book appeared. "An you just adjust the density like this!" She dragged her thumb across the straight line of a wheel that was in the side of the disk, the straight line going along with the curve of the disk. The holograph solidified, and Shantz flipped through the pages.

"So, how do we get books on there?" Asked Lauren anxiously, her knees jiggling with anticipation.

"You don't have to their built right in! You just have to find them. They go all the way back to before Shakespeare-and don't even ask who he is! You have to find out for yourself!" Winked Shantz.

"What if we want to sing?" Asked Jaimee, and Lauren let out a loud, ooohhh yeah! And Ian was like Oh! Me! WEEE!

"There are music rooms, as well as an instructor who conducts and directs the plays and entertainment for those interested." Said Shantz, "Now, any questions? I have a meeting to attend-"

"Where I can do something not- geek- related?" Asked Jacob sitting up, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Well, I can ask for games to be brought for you?"Asked Shantz politely, with a smile. Jacob smiled and nodded back. "For now, why don't you go try out the simulations? I know how much you love boarding."

She took Jacob off the find the simulations, and Jaimee, Ian, and Lauren looked over to Rhett who had fallen asleep, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do.

Lauren prodded him in the ribs, and he jolted awake.

"WHA!??!?" He looked around, his hair sticking up in all directions. The others giggled. "Wher'di' Jacob go?" He slurred rubbing his eyes.

"To the simulation room to play on the simulator. You might be able to catch up if you want. I can probably get someone to go get her." But before Lauren could get up, Shantz was back.

"Didn't think we'd forget ya did you? You feel asleep, and I thought I'd let you sleep, but I heard you wake up."

"How-"

"Special ears, dear." smiled Shantz, resting a kind hand on his shoulder. She guided him to the door, and then tosses Ian a small square device."It's a map. You guys can explore if you like."

She left the trio to themselves, and they looked at each other.

"Can we get some Literary Projectors- geez that's a long name!" spazzed Lauren.

"Yeah. I want something to do later, when the singing thing is closed, or if they're not there." Jaimee remarked, rising groggily out of her chair. She'd just realized how long they'd actually been there.

"Do you think they have games on those things?" Asked Ian, scratching his head with a yawn.

"I dunno. Ask her. " Shrugged Lauren, pointing to a Special Crumblie. She didn't look as Scary as the other people. Yes, a capital Scary. These people were pretty, but their faces were clouded over with spite; their superior eyes smug in the fact they were Special; better. They seemed consistantly arrogant with this knowledge as well as many others that the five of them hadn't hazarded a guess at.

The woman's head was down and she appeared to be rummaging through some sort of draw with a lazily intense demeanor.

"Uhm, yeah, I was wondering if maybe you had things-" She handed him a pair of wrist straps, and smiled.

"I heard you, honey. " Her voice quivered slightly, "Its called an Omnitainer. All sorts of entertainment on there, all you have to do is find it."

Ian bade a gracious thank you, and wandered back to his chair while Lauren and Jaimee collected the Literary Projectors, that oddly enough had been waiting for them. They'd both come to terms with dubbing them as LP's.

"Look at this! An Omnitainer! Kind of long, what should I nickname it?" Asked Ian proudly.

"OT?" Asked Jaimee, shrugging, and going back to dragging her finger on the newly appeared semi-solid screen as she drifted through titles with short summaries on the stories contents.

"How about Tainer?" Asked Lauren, putting her hands down, and looking at the curious device in front of her, upon Ian's wrists.

"Eww, no!" Laughed Jaimee. Ian made a face and shook his head no.

"Ainer?" Asked Ian with a smile.

"Ha! Sorry dude, too much like ANUS!" said Lauren loudly. When the librarian lady looked over at her with an aghast face, she squeaked out an apology through her giggles.

She calmed down soon, and went back to thinking.

"Nit?" Asked Jaimee absently, popping a book open and closing it.

"Maybe." said Lauren thoughtfully her hand on her chin, then her hair, then her ear. She jiggled her legs. "I got it! Otter! The 'o' from Omni, and the 't-t-e-r' from 'tainer'!"

"Ohh, I like it!" smiled Ian, nodding. Jaimee nodded, but she secretly thought hers was better. But, then, everyone would guard their own thoughts and decisions.

"So, you guys I want to talk to you, maybe we should go farther away?" Lauren jerked her head nonchalantly toward the librarian as to not give anything away. Jaimee nodded. "Sure!" acted Lauren. "Let's go see what kind of books they have! I want to read up on my boy!"

The librarian looked up briefly and then back to her work, and the three of them wandered noncommittally toward the stacks and stacks of books.

"So, why are they being so nice to us all of the sudden?" Asked Lauren in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know. Maybe they're trying to make up for putting us through that awful test!" shot Jaimee.

"Yeah. But still it doesn't make sense. I think they might be faking." Lauren whispered, then hushed a little lower. Her voice was hard to control. She seemed to be loud no matter what.

"I dunno. Either way, let's make the best of it! At least we're not kicked out, you know!" hissed Ian. Lauren and Jaimee nodded.

"We'll talk more about Equiamorphicas later." Said Lauren loudly. She almost convinced herself that they were going to come back here and talk about them. But they probably would anyway, so that helped. If anything, Lauren was a good liar when the time called for it. Normally she didn't like to lie, but these were serious times. And serious times- they called for serious measure.

**Author's Note- So you like? I hope this cleared up some of the confusion that has been reported. I hope it helped! :D Read and review! Love it and enjoy it! Comments and Suggestions, you know what to do! :) REVIEWS please! Thanks,**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	8. While They're Under

"You know, I just realized something." said Lauren, her brows furrowed.

"What?"Asked Jaimee, looking up from her book, and burrowing a little deeper under her blanket on the recliner. It was getting to be late, around 8:00.

"Why did Shantz not tell Jacob and Rhett that there are Otters? I mean they could've just stayed here," rambled Lauren, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense. I _guess _she just forgot," Said Jaimee, though it was clear that was _not_ what she meant.

Lauren nodded her eyes narrowing with distrust towards Shantz. " I mean, I guess even the Partials forget, right?"

"Partials?" Asked Jaimee.

"Yeah," said Lauren, holding up the Solid she was holding. Solids were the solidified projections of books, and to her surprise she had found interesting true biographies, though they had been set to story form. This particular one was about Arleen Oldfield. She was one of the first Partials ever made. They had partial special qualities, but maintained a certain emotional capacity for their patients. They were known to get attached, and care for their patients. Their sole duty in life was to make those comfortable, without getting too attached. Apparently Shantz was trying her best, but growing attached anyway.

Lauren smiled. Older people tended to like her except for her Literature Professor the moment. Lauren hated her with a vicious passion, but it wasn't without warrant. She was a mean old coot, and Lauren had gotten off on the wrong foot with her. She'd spent weeks trying to be good, and perfectly civil, overly nice even. But, the old sourpuss still hated her. Lauren smiled as she thought of all the books she got to read now, and her Professor didn't. She almost laughed out loud, but she couldn't bear the thought of the Librarian looking at her funny everyday.

The artificial lights outside the 'window' were dimming, but she didn't mind. She was nearing the end of her third book, a usual for her. If she had all the time she needed, and she didn't need to move, she would be reading every hour of the day. Until she got cramped and needed to move of course, but even then she'd be reading.

Her eyes ached with the need for action, and she put her solid down with a loud sigh.

"See ya, I think I'm going to explore," She picked her solid up, and then shut it after marking her page. It shimmed and rippled in her hands, before quickly molding into the disk shape and regaining color. She pressed the half sphere button that projected out of the top of the disk, and the lights that spun around the edge of the disk faded out in the blink of an eye.

"I'm coming with you. I don't feel like being by myself in a big place like this. I wonder if Ian's still in the bar." Thought Jaimee aloud.

"I dunno. Let's go see. I'm starved. We missed dinner!" Pointed out Lauren, voicing her stomach's objection.

"Let's go then." Shrugged Jaimee, and Lauren skipped along next to her. She seemed to have a hyper/tired switch that just ticked on and off randomly. But what can you do.

The bar was light and cheery, and Ian was lounging in a backed-high-stool, his feet propped up on the wall of the counter, immersed in his Otter.

"AY! Ian! What's up?" called out Lauren, her sunny disposition withering as the bartender shot her a disgusted sneer. The bartender was tall, and her shoulder sagged with many years of work. Her face had been extraordinarily pretty, but she was in her crumblie years now. Lauren plopped down in the chair, and prompted to glare at the bartended, but she was still glaring in the same direction she'd been before.

Lauren followed her gaze, and jumped a little with disbelief.

"Little bastard's been bleeding all over my table." Her voice was rough, and smooth at the same time somehow.

Lauren tried to repress a smile, but she burst out laughing anyway.

"Shut up!" barked the injured fellow, and he hobbled over to the table, his black eye swelling, and his bleeding arm cradled to his chest.

"You know there are medical rooms right? They'd-"

"I can't find a freaking thing here!" Lauren snorted, and then laughed again.

"Men. _So_ directionally challenged." Said Lauren with an odd facial expression, and Jaimee and the Bartender laughed. Lauren giggled with glee when Jacob dropped his shoulders angrily and glared at her, his chin jutting out defiantly. "Oh cheer up, I think we can all take you to get your little boo-boos healed."

Jacob looked ready about to kill her, so Lauren rolled her eyes. "Damn, I was just kidding, you sensitive _boob!_" Jacob, looked ready to retort with a nasty comment, but seeing as he had no idea how to get where he needed to go, he kept his mouth shut. "Maybe you're not such a simpleton after all. You learn fast-"

Jacob lunged, but Lauren just laughed. "Oh well, I guess you're going to have to wait in _agony_ then, for some _nice _ladies to escort you to the medical bay. Oh well. I mean, we could've done it, but if you're looking for a showier escort, hey, no problem by me."

Jacob bit his lip, and glared at her. When a passerby knocked into him, he smacked his injured arm of the table, and he bit down even harder on his lip.

"Hey, cut it out before you bite your freaking lip off, man." Urged Rhett, whose lips were the only bloody thing about him.

"So, what happened to you guys anyway?" Asked Lauren as she pulled the map-square.

"That idiot turned the setting all the way up to level three." Said Rhett bitterly.

Jacob said nothing, but rather sucked on his lip.

They rounded another corner, and while Rhett and Jacob got sprayed with medical spray, Lauren, Jaimee, and Ian played tag in the hall, laughing and running back and forth like the immature kids they were.

When the others were done getting sprayed, they all took off for the roller room. They wanted to try out the roller coaster car. There was a car and track for the people going out into the force to try out so they could become accustomed to the fast speeds of hovercars.

It blew their minds. They all hobbled off the simulation car, and then all agreed on cranking up the setting. The room was sound proof so they could scream as loud as they wanted.

They turned it up to a speed of seventy at the fastest points. Ian had found in the info book chained to the car that that was the usual speed of the thrilling coasters back in Rusty periods. The new world record for the simulators was over two hundred and fifty miles per hour.

They were going to try the regular 70 miles per hour first. They weren't too disturbed by it, but it was fun. None of them were nauseous or even sick though.

So up to the record high they went. They didn't know that you were supposed to go gradually up to adjust to the speed, so the coordinates automatically set them for a zero to two hundred-fifty takeoff.

They snapped back against the seat, and their brains rattled, sloshing unhealthily against their skulls, concussing them. Faces bounced back and forth between the over-the shoulder restraints, and noses bled. Mercifully the ride slowed to a halt, and not a soul moved.

Their unconscious bodies only lay there for a few moments longer. One of the screen monitors had spotted their body heat, but no one moving. There were no spikes in the heat movement, whatsoever, and it was obvious they weren't conscious.

A hover-lift was sent to retrieve them, and carry them to their rooms, which they hadn't even seen yet.

Their concussions were easily remedied, and any other ailment from the wild ride was cured, but they were in temporary medically induced comas.

Shantz knew that she would be breaching protocol if she didn't do some work on them while they were under.


	9. Among The Rooms, There is Pain

None of the got out of bed when Shantz came to check on them. One of them even took a swing at her when she persisted in an attempt to wake them. Shantz was terribly sorry for what she had to do, but it couldn't be helped. She didn't want the consequences that came with not doing your job.

She opted to give them pain medication, and they obliged, albeit gratefully.

And then one by one, they opened their eyes to their surroundings. These were their rooms, but they were not what they had been expecting.

The events as follow are in no important order other than the fact that they are in alphabetical order.

**~0~- Ian -~0~**

The lights were blindingly bright, and he couldn't help but clamp his eyes shut, and raise a hand to cover them. He shielded his eyes and blinked a couple times, and the room slowly emerged into view. The colors exploded into his retinas,and he rubbed his temples with a hand.

Ian threw off the covers, and turned to swing his legs off the large comfortable bed. The back of his head hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced. It wasn't throbbing, or sharp, just strong and ever-present.

Large comfortable bed. Ian looked around with wonder at the walls that were anything but white, and his face brandished a smile like a fat lady guarding her breakfast with a large spoon.

The walls were bright and colored in cool tones, and lined with shelves of marvelous items he'd never seen before.

And in the corner was a game system he'd never seen before, and he was already debating inviting Rhett and Jacob over to play on it. There was what looked to be a hole in the wall, and Ian wandered over to it. He jumped when it whirred to life under neath his touch.

"What do you request, sir?" Ian's mouth swung agape, and he pondered what he needed. There had been Holes in the Walls sort of like these, but these were so much more were responsive and aware, much better than the Ugly Hole in the Walls at the dorms.

"Uhm... Clean clothes?" Asked Ian uncertainly.

With a slight hum, it produced clothes almost instantaneously. He carelessly yanked them on, and then drifted around the room, fingering the objects on the shelves. Some were round, and some were square, and some were shapes he'd never even thought to think random he'd pull one off, and try to figure it out, and when he did he'd set it with the ever growing pile of "usefuls" he'd found.

After a while he asked the Hole in the Wall for a bag of some sort to put the many odd objects and contraptions he'd thought of uses for, and figured out how to work. The Hole in the Wall offered him a duffel which he accepted with thanks, before reminding himself it was a Wall and not a person. But, much to his surprise, the automated voice thanked him, and he offered a disturbed "you're welcome".

Ian picked the duffel up and walked toward his bed, hoping to retreat under the warm covers and further explore the new gadgets.

His foot knocked into something as he walked quickly toward his rubbed his throbbing foot and looked down at the floor. A small square object lay on the floor, metal and heavy. Curiously Ian slipped the duffel's strap off his shoulder, and gently set it on the floor, so as to not harm the objects inside.

He picked it up, and shifted one of his hands to carry it better. He jumped when the box shifted and separated,and he almost laughed when it started to take the shape of a recliner. He dropped it onto the floor, and it expanded into a large chair. He flopped down, and propped his legs up, and soon succumbed to the unrelenting force of his headache, that raged on even with the medicine. Soon he fell into a restless sleep that he would wake from later with a bigger headache and an even tireder demeanor.

**~0~0- Jacob -0~0~**

Jacob rubbed his eyes groggily and let out a loud yawn. Jacob groaned as he rolled out of bed, almost falling onto the floor off the bed. He ran a hand through his newly short hair, and wobbled half-awake to the chair by the wall screen,and flicked it on. The familiar lights were soothing. He vaguely remembered falling asleep almost habitually with a game flash8ing silently across the dorms wall screen as one by one the boys dropped off to sleep as they played games on the wall screens.

He fell back asleep almost instantly, the flashing lights smoothing out the harsh pounding in his cranial cavity. Jacob shivered and awoke two hours later with no recollection of how he'd gotten there. He looked up from the soft material of his chair, and tried to go back to sleep, but something was nagging at the corner of his mind. The chill of the room demanded that he stay put and sleep, but his mind pleaded otherwise.

Jacob didn't know how he'd gotten to the soft chair, but he didn't care at that moment, all he wanted was sleep, and for the vicious pounding to be gone from his felt like his head was a drum with a large head beating a frantic pattern, covering the whole of his head,the sound reverberating off the inside. There was an odd low ringing in his ears, like the remnants of a gong sounding. The flashing lights of the silent wall screen were no longer comforting, but an obnoxious antagonist to his aching mind. Eventually Jacob had to drag himself from the relentless warmth and comfort of the chair, to explore his surroundings. He couldn't go to sleep until he did, the simple magnetic pull of intrigue buzzed through his mind with frenetic fervor.

Jacob lazily soaked in the surroundings of his room, the lines of numerous toys and "boy stuff" on the walls, and the contemporary color. It wasn't a color he would've chosen, but he guessed it fit, and he didn't mind it too much. He plucked a small square object off of one of his shelves, and studied it for a moment. Jacob pressed the single silver circle on the backside of it, and it sprung to life. He could've jumped for joy when he discovered it was a map.

There was an Otter on the shelf, although he didn't know what it was yet. He was happy now with his findings, and didn't want to spoil it on the off chance that he would fully wake up and not be able to sleep off this monstrous pulsing throb of a head ache. Of course, he was miserable, but then everyone always feels worse than they actually are. With a sigh, he pulled the enormous duvet* ( definition at bottom) off the bed, and dragged it across the floor to his huge recliner. It was soft, pliable, faux of course, leather with a soft cushy seat that supported where necessary. He curled up once more, and proudly acknowledged the fact that he was finally able to sleep again.

And with that news his mind settled from its previous state of carefully constructed chaotic mayhem, and he was able to sleep once more. Jacob didn't make it to his bed, no. But, rather slept once more in his new favorite spot. The recliner.

**~0~0- Jaimee -0~0**~

Jaimee burrowed her head into the pillow, as if to quash the incessant sharp tingling pains in her head. They pain would pull to one point with a sharp cutting pain, and then seem to wash over the rest of her head with electrical shock-like quality.

Sleep did not come easily, or, rather, at all to her. She eventually propped herself up on her elbows, to yawn in frustrated fatigue. It was a mystery to her how she could be so damn tired and not get a wink of sleep.

With a sharp tingling of brain power, Jaimee recognized that her room was not as it had been. The bed was large, and far off the floor. She rolled painstakingly toward the edge to see just how far. It turned out that there were no legs to the bed. The bed did not touch the floor, but it was rather hovering at all angles and connected to the wall by an artsy chain. Jaimee almost laughed at the thought of her bed floating around while she slept.

There were shelves on the walls, and they all held different objects. She hopped down from her bed, grimacing a little as she landed and her brain sloshed inside her wandered over to the shelves, and studied the objects to her best ability in her current state.

She leaned against the wall when the pain churned once more, and she nearly fell when the wall began to slide away. Her hand fell into the wall, greeted by a frosty cold breeze of chilled air. She yanked her hand back reflexively, and peered into the fridge, and her stomach churned hungrily. Jaimee pawed through its contents, and selected a water.

She pressed the cool biodegradable bottle to her forehead, and sighed heavily. The bright neon of the bed leaped obnoxiously into her retinas; the bright colors calming her heading. It seemed odd to her that such bright colors while enduring a headache would calm hers, and yet cause worse pain in others.

Jaimee moved quickly, but carefully enough as to not move her head much, toward the corner farthest away. She ran her hand down the textured shell of her new turtle, staring longingly after it as it slipped out through the opening below the surface of the water. It was obvious that whomever had acquired the turtle demanded that there was enough room for the turtle to live as it had in the wild, as to lessen their guilt about entrapping a turtle. Jaimee stared after him into the deep depths of the water, and then sighed when it was gone from sight.

She turned on her stereo, and then quickly turned it off when it blasted loudly. She picked up the small hand held, her heart still pounding furiously as she studied it. The device turned on under her touch, at the very thought of turning it on. She thought of a chord of music, and a similar song filtered through the small earpieces that had lifted themselves to fit into her ears. There was no cord, but yet the sound was coming out. _Sweet!_ Thought Jaimee appreciatively. It was even a great sound quality, not at all like the tinny quality of the other speakers the regular Uglies were known to be accustomed to.

She groaned as another pang of electricity shot through her mind and she quickly abandoned exploring her ginormous room as the shocking grew worse with every movement. She picked up her LP and set it on the edge of her bed. The bed, upon slight pressure sunk down to accommodate her, and she easily pulled herself up to the slight ledge of the bed frame and then the next six inches to the top of her mattress. After her full weight rested upon the bed, it rose the three feet to its original height, and stayed there. She found a button on the edge of her bed, where a panel stuck out like a bedside table. She pressed it and a ball extended from the ceiling, and the lights dimmed, and stars danced across the walls. She missed the cool panel artfully concealed in the fake woodwork, but it didn't matter for now. She was happy with her current results, and although she couldn't help but wonder why they were catering to their every whim and need, it didn't bother her at that moment. She was content, but she didn't want to think about what would happen when they met face to face with the doctors. She knew that Lauren generally was nice and excepting of people. The girl couldn't even hold a grudge for than more than two days, tops.

She ran a hand over her bright bed sheets, and smiled. The colors cheered her slightly, and even then her headache was spiking again, she didn't feel quite so bad. She knew, or at least thought she did, that these were just common symptoms of the _severe_ whip-lash and that everyone was experiencing it. Even if she was miserable, she would be happy with her room, and knowing that she was not particularly alone, even though, obviously, she was at the moment.

**~0~- Lauren -~0~**

Lauren's head felt like it was stuck in a helmet and someone was turning a crank that made it get smaller and smaller. Nausea rose in her throat as she sat up, and she let out a huff of uneasy breath as she did so. The room spun in a dizzying swirl,and she clamped her lips shut as her throat shivered with a convulsion.

She gazed around when her nausea passed, and she smiled when she noticed that the walls were a soft creamy tan. She flopped back on her bed, and gazed around the room with a retired interest. She rolled over onto her side, and curled up in a ball, and sighed. Lauren was most comfortable curled into a ball on her side. She reached out to the cool surface of the bed frame, and ran a finger along the smooth surface that looked quite the opposite. A colorful panel popped up from the brown frame, and she blinked.

'_Oh great! I broke it...' _But then she realized it was a control carefully picked the small jumble of squares, and picked them up. She dropped one, but it hovered above the surface of the bed, and she sucked in a nervous breath. The only things she was accustomed to seeing hover were vehicles.

Lauren gingerly plucked the opaque palm sized panel from the air, an tossed it carefully into the air above her. She almost smiled when it bounced a little and then stuck to the air like adhesive to an tossed the others up along side it, and they all stuck fast.

Lauren's eyes widened as a light grew in the middle of the panels, and then they burst to life, all of the portraying parts of the same picture. She rearranged them until they all portrayed a solid picture, and they linked together. She wondered what it would look like when the picutre regenerated on the connected panels, and Lauren sighed.

Her head pounded when she thought too much, and she was content to just lie there and feel miserable while a scene unfolded before her. The blank opaque color of the panels slowly re-solidified into a marshy grayish white near the top, and then other colors seemed to soak to life, spreading on the connected panels into objects. Lauren's eyebrows drew together when she realized that the walls to the room were changing as well. The soft tan she'd grown momentarily accustomed to was fading, and a wintery scene was seeping onto the smooth satiny walls. Lauren anxiously shut her eyes, peeking every so often as the room slowly transformed into a blustery cold scene of billowing wind and flurries of snow; gailing winds blowing a poor animal to the ground, before it scampered safely home. It was the general synopsis of her antognistic mood in her brooding, and admittedly, overly-dramatic sick state.

Lauren wondered where all her shelves had gone, but upon further investigation, she realized that they were indeed still there, but camoflauged. She pulled herself, albeit unwillingly , to the edge of the bed and ten rolled over onto her belly. She loved the height of her bed, and the power it made her feel, but getting down was going to be a wiggled her feet and legs off of the bed, and then slowly started sliding down from the hovering piece of furniture.

Lauren didn't know that he bed lowered itself when weight was intentionally leaned off the bed. Her toes brushed the cool plush surface of the floor, that oddly enough had taken the visual of a snowy ground. She knelt down, letting the bed raise back up without her, and tenderly pressed a hand to the chilly floor. Sure enough, it was carpeted. She shivered as a gust of wind blew by, and then she laughed. She could go _anywhere. _She ignored the pounding in her head for a moment, and reached back up to the bed to grab the panel. When she couldn't reach it she cursed.

"Come here, dammit!" Lauren hissed, " Just a _little closer!" _She strained to reach as the bed slowly descended, and to her surprise, the panel snapped into her hand, the indentations in the back and side of the centimeter thick combo panel conforming perfectly to her hand. She wiggled her hand, and a sticky substance quickly began to envelope her hand, and she wiggled her fingers frantically. Lauren smiled when her walls, with the same frenetic energy she'd wiggled her fingers, quickly changed. Imagine, changing your walls at the slightest touch, without moving barely a muscle during the physical labor it would usually take to do such things.

Lauren smiled, without restraint, and then looked around for her LP. Many gadgets lined the walls around her room, as well as good smelling stuff that she absolutely adored. She changed her clothes into something warm, and then wandered around for a few more minutes, the Panel still clinging to her hand like an over sized Handall Glove* (Definition at bottom:D I made it up!). She sighed contentedly when she found her LP, and then grabbed the small hand-held music player that lay next to it. Lauren waited for the bed to fall, and then climbed back aboard, trembling with delight and cold as the bed rose back to its original height. And then, she relaxed, all thoughts of apprehension forgotten.

**~0~- Rhett -~0~**

His head was _on fire._ Rhett sat up in his large but simple bed, grimacing as his cheeks flushed with the effort of moving. His usually bright blue eyes were clouded over with discomfort and drowsiness. Rhett looked around, his vision blurring as he did so. The room was different than the white room he'd grown accustomed to over the short stay there.

They were now a rustic orange-y color that almost matched his redish-brown hair. He groaned as he realized that he was sweating, and might very possibly be sick. But, he didn't throw up, so he ventured a trip out of the smothering comforter that was suffocating him with warmth, and the lack of oxygen.

He hopped down carelessly from the hovering bed, not realizing the obvious height in his disoriented state and with his blurred vision. He didn't have the glasses on that he'd hoped to have no need of after the surgery. His vision swam in and out of clarity, and he realized that even though he was having horrible dizziness, his vision was okay when it didn't blur out. He didn't really need his glasses anymore, unless it kept doing this odd blurring.

But Rhett doubted that, for it only blurred when he moved. His stomache growled with discontent at the fact that it was empty, and he wondered if maybe a nice bowl of soup would settle his stomach. He looked around the room, and spotted a mysterious Hole in the Wall, much like the ones he'd known back in Uglyville, but much better and more sophistocated here.

Rhett jumped a little when the Wall asked of him what he wanted, and he quickly stammered in response. Rhett murmured a slight thanks, not responding when the automated Voice of the Hole in the Wall answered. He merely furrowed his brows in a disturbed repsponse, and backed away to the small desk in the corner of the room with his tray.

He ate slowly, his hot head sending him into dizzying periods of time when he would experience fits of zoning out, and completely loosing track of time. His soup soon grew cold and unappetizing, and he gave up on eating it. He crawled back into bed, not even glancing at his room, before succumbing to sleep. There would be later to see it, right? Everything would make more sense when he'd had a nice nap. IN all honesty the room was quite cool, but his soaring temperature made all seem hot and burning against his dampened skin.

In an hour or two, he would wake up with no recolection of ever even being in this room before,let alone having the bowl of soup he found on his desk. The desk itself was blue, and made of shiny chrome. His floors were a soft blue green that was oddly appropriate, and sophistocatedly unsophisticated, due to the fact it was paired with such a contrasting wall color. There were many games lined around the room, but he paid no attention to those, and only to the one that was already in the console.

The object of the game was to catch some people who'd escaped from somewhere, but without hurting them unless neccesary. He was after all, a protector, right?

The game didn't end, there were always countless new game plans to run, and scenarios to beat. Rhett was still ill, and feeling unwell, but he would feel better soon, for gaming was his thing.

He was only mildly suspicious of the way they were being nice to him, but not too suspicious. Who was he to bite the hand that fed him, metaphorically speaking? They were being nice, and that was all that really mattered to him. As long as no body was getting hurt, it was fine with him.

**~0~- Shantz -~0~**

She watched with interest at the screen as they all explored their surroundings, and then she sighed to herself as she heard their thoughts. They'd each gotten different parts of their brains worked on, thus the different symptoms they were all thinking of. She was glad that they'd gotten their rooms right, and she was happy that it distracted them from their pain even slightly.

Shantz sighed, and flicked the screens off. They deserved some privacy while they slept. Rhett had long ago gone back to sleep, the game forgotten with a sudden wave of dizzyness.

The thoughts of the startlingly vivid and scary dreams, a result of the surgery they'd undergone, were frightening to such a soft and humble person, so caring as Shantz. She couldn't bare the thought of what had been done to these children, and what had yet to be done to them.

**Author's Note- Yah like? I spent foooorever on this! Lol. **

**** Duvet: a really think comforter filled with like down, and feathers. :) **

*** Handall Glove: I made Handall up. A very modern form of baseball, the word is derived of Hand and obviously, Ball. Thus: Handall. And yes, the glove does resemble a modern form of a ball glove. Anyone, feel free to write up a history of Handall for the story if ya wish. I don't care, but it ya do, I'll mention it, and a link, and yada yada. :) Read and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	10. I'm Perfect

The next time any of them woke from their nearly comatose sleep, they were without headaches, even in the slightest. They didn't know that they'd been packed full of pain medications, as far as, and a little pass their safe limit.

They all hopped down from bed, and tried to find the seamless door in the wall, the door that was all but impossible. The first to mutter under her breath with frustration was Lauren, a perpetual whiner, but oddly an optimistic person.

She found the door in no time, for upon the muttering of her words, the door had slid open with a quick silence that Lauren could never have achieved. She memorized the place of the door, and slipped outside. Her long pajamas brushed with a swish against her legs, and she scowled when she realized she wasn't even dressed. She turned, and banged on the door, and then groaned. She hadn't known how she'd gotten out the door in the first place, but it didn't matter now, she was stuck in the hall.

Jaimee curiously poked her head out of the open space where her door had been, and looked around.

"Lauren!" Lauren jumped a little, amnd then looked to Jaimee. Lauren was in a spot where the rooms for once, _didn't_ connect. There was a little, tiny hall in between the two middle rooms, whereas before the rooms had been directly connected. But, Lauren guessed it wasn't a good idea, for now that they could actually move around in the rooms, you never knew what one would be donig when you waltzed in.

"Hey, do you know how to get the door back open? I did it on accident, and now... Well, now I can't get back in!" Admitted Lauren sheepishly.

"Yeah, you just tell it to open." Answered Jaimee as if she thought it were impossible not to know that.

"Well, yeah thanks!" Replied Lauren, before ordering her door to open. She squealed with exaggerated delight, and giggled. "_Thank you!_" She jumped up and down once more, and then slipped inside, and then requested a map square from the Hole in the Wall.

"The- item- you- are- looking- for- is- on- the -third- shelf- from- the- left- of- the- foot- of- the- bed." The automated voice paused between each word, and every other word seemed to be from a different context, happy, then sad, then questioning, then knowing. It was odd.

"Thanks, I guess." When the wall replied, she nodded awkwardly, and then turned to the shelves that seemed to be cluttered yet organized with all sorts of things. It took her five minutes of frustration to sift through everything, and find her map square.

She pushed the button on the back, and it came to life.

"Where would you like to go, Lauren?" The voice asked fluidly. Lauren smiled. At least this one wasn't weird sounding, and then she thought, now: to find that bathroom.

"The bathroom's door in the back of the room, next to you're desk." Lauren dropped the device with horrified surprise.

"Don't be alarmed, this is what I was programmed for. I read your thoughts of travel through your pulse. Any other thoughts are intangible to me." Spoke the Map Square. Lauren nodded to herself, and bent to pick it up.

'_That's not weird, right?' _But it was. She set it on the lounging chair and then race toward the bathroom. She needed a shower, no a bath. It didn't matter which, but she was betting she smelled something terrible.

The bathtub produced the best smell possible for her, a creation made exactly for her. This was all nice, but to be honest it was unsettling. Lauren didn't like being smelly, but she got a rather quick bath, sniffing her arm as she climbed out. Mmm.... Sweet.

She wandered into the drying chamber, and stood still as it sucked the water out of her hair in less that five seconds.

She selected chose a dark pair of pants, jeans of course, and a medium-colored semi-thick sweater, an attempt to battle of the coldness of the room. She slipped into a pair of knee high thick snow-boot-esque faux suede boots that rolled a little at the top, to show furry interior. Fake, of course. She tucked her pants into the them, and zipped them. It was more retro than anything, but hey, it looked good.

She told the door to open, proudly remembering how to do so, and then grabbed her Map Square and hand-held before darting out to see if Jaimee was ready. Jaimee wore jeans, and a tight long sleeve shirt, and a jacket. Lauren felt ridiculous. She glanced down,and sighed.

"I look like an _idiot!_" exclaimed Lauren.

"No, you look....." Jaimee trailed off, and Lauren sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey, you guys, you gotta get the others, we have work to do- nice outfit, Lauren." Said Shantz with a smile. Lauren beamed at Jaimee who rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"_HEY!" _Yelled Ian excitedly," You gotta see my room!"

"Ian, dear, that's going to have to wait. Can you go wake the other boys up, we have work to do." Spoke Shantz, her face apologetic,"When we finish working, I promise, you can all show each other your rooms."

"Hey, how did you know what we would like?" Asked Lauren before Ian had a chance to staggered out of his room, his face sleepy, and his wet hair sticking up in odd directions, while Jacob walked out, immersed in a looked up at her question, as did Rhett.

"Oh, we know _all _about you. " Said Shantz with a smile. Even though Lauren felt a rock of anxiety forming in her stomach, she effortlessly faked a smile, a long ago learned habit. When in doubt, or when her feelings got hurt she generally smiled, and faked it off.

Jaimee smiled, like Lauren, but the others let their emotions show a little bit. Rhett looked a bit grossed out, and Jacob and Ian just looked a little confused and sick to their stomachs.

"So!" Chirped Jaimee, successfully breaking the tension. "What do we have to do for work?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Laughed Shantz mischievously.

"Oooohhh. _Scary!" _Laughed Lauren.

They walked through the dizzying maze of halls, and Lauren touched a finger to the button on the back of her Map Square in the front pocket that was nearly invisible in the front of her sweater. She didn't normally have deceptive ideas like this, but she hated secrets that _she _herself didn't the answer too.

She thought as loud as she could, _Remember where I'm going, my little helper. And figure out where._

Lauren sighed as they turned more and more corners, and walked down more halls. She slipped the Map Square out of her pocket ever so slightly to peek at the screen. It was flashing a warning sign, and Lauren sucked in her breath.

"Something wrong, " asked Shantz, starting to turn around. Lauren shoved the Map Square back into her pocket, and shook her head furiously no.

Jaimee gave her an odd look, and Lauren narrowed her eyes and shook her head no. Jaimee shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

The room was small, and Lauren didn't like it. She _hated_ doctors. They were always so _strict _and Lauren didn't like following all the rules. She liked being herself and doing what she wanted, even if she was selfish sometimes.

She was alone in the room, the only company the small camera in the corner of the room.

Shantz opened the door, and then whispered something to someone behind her.

"What?" asked Lauren angrilly. They were making fun of her.

"We're getting all of you psych evaluations. Nothing serious, I swear." Shantz said with a smile. Lauren smiled back, but it looked more like a snarl. She hated being tricked.

"Fine."

* * *

The evaluation was done in an hour, and before she even had a chance to leave, Shantz gave her a shot of something in her shoulder.

"What was that for!?" Asked Lauren with a glare as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh, it's routine, don't worry."

"What's it called anyway?" asked Lauren carelessly as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Morphine."

"What's that supposed to do?" Asked Lauren, her the vein in her shoulder throbbing. Shantz had injected the Morphine too quickly,and it had bruised the side of the vein.

"Oh, nothing, really. Here take this." Lauren pressed her lips together, and refused to take the pills.

"Why should I?" She asked comparatively.

"Look, little _girl_, you're lucky we haven't thrown you out of the town for what you could've caused! Now take the damn pills!" Lauren was shocked at the sudden break in Shantz demeanor, and she drew back into the corner, covering her mouth.

"Don't make this hard for yourself. I don't want to hurt you, but I will." Lauren shivered,and remembered the warning the Map Square had given her.

"You're a fake, aren't you? You're not even a partial, are you?"

"No, honey, I'm not. I'm even better than that!" Laughed Shantz spitefully.

"Then what are you!?"

"I'm perfect." And then she rammed her elbow into Lauren's face, and she knew no more.

* * *

Lauren woke once more in her bed, and she wondered if it was all a dream. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, rubbing at the odd ache in her right shoulder. It hadn't been there before had it?

She grabbed her LP before sleeping and brought up a medical study book, just in case. She clicked the pen at the bottom of the bottom of the projection, and one materialized in her hand, and she jotted down notes. She had taken a course in handwriting. Almost no one else could read it unless she wrote really slowly, but that was okay with her. It was at least pretty, even if you couldn't read it.

She remembered with a shock the term "Perfect" from her 'dream', and she quickly scribbled it down. She'd look it up later. Wow, perfect. She wondered idly what that could possible mean, if it was rea even, and what it would mean if she found it. She scowled and pushed the unwanted thought from her head, and went back to sleep.

**Author Note- You like? Read and Review, please! REVIEW DANGIT! **


	11. Crazy

Lauren groaned as a hand jiggled her shoulder with excited rushing. Lauren sat up quickly in her bed, and looked around, swaying with dizziness, only to find no one there.

She looked around, and then narrowed her eyes nervously, and she snuggled back into the covers.

She pulled out her Panel, and quickly threw the smaller panels together.

"I want my room back. From when I was a littlie." She whispered.

The walls faded and took on the soft white color, and her walls and floor assumed the shapes and colors of her old toys.

When she woke the next morning, she had forgotten where she was, and had smashed into the door, forgetting to tell it to open, unaccustomed to the way her old door was expected to be new. Her old door wasn't even in the right spot, but it was there. Lauren could see the spots where she had scribbled, and then unsuccessfully scrubbed off the bad marks. Her family was big on writing, and drawing. Expression as long as not directed at others. Unless it was happy.

Lauren let out a howl of frustration and changed the walls as quickly as she could. She didn't want to remember them, it hurt to much. She felt as though they'd died, and left her, when in truth, she was the one who had died to them. She changed back to the cold blustery winter blizzard, and cranked the heat to zero.

She changed into regular clothes,and sat in the corner, reading her LP. It was a book about this boy who was trying to find a little girl who had been lost, in the winter. It was called Loser, and it was very old. Sachaar it was written by, and he told of the little boy experiencing something when he got too cold. Hypothermia, and haluceonaciouns of home. She wanted home. Real home, with people. Not just pictures and sounds of fake things.

* * *

Jaimee shivered under the covers, and then with an angry sigh jumped up, and investigated the source of the extremely cold draft. She asked the Hole in the Wall for a coat, and then marched over to Lauren' room. She told the door to open, and she marched in, and took one look and rolled her eyes.

"Lauren! This is not the way to go, you know! They're going to have to break you're bones to get you to lay down straight. They might even have to snap your arms and legs off." Lauren grimaced and looked up, her lips blue. "Doing this won't make you any stronger, it'll just make you weaker. What would Shantz say?" Jaimee knew of what had gone down, but hadn't said anything. Maybe getting Lauren angry was the only way.

Lauren snorted. "I could give- oh but she'd tell everyone. She's got a huge mouth...." Jaimee extended a shaking hand, and Lauren accepted it.

"Now, I have one question. How did you get your room like this?"

"Panel!" said Lauren brightening. She walked stiffly over to the bed, and showed Jaimee how to work it. "Let's go somewhere warmer. Tropical?"

"As long as there aren't any mosquitos." Said Jaimee, trying to get her as far away from sad thoughts as possible.

"Okie dokie smokie!" said Lauren, turning the dial. She bounced back fast from thoughts like that."No more sad talk. And this stays between us? I was just kinda sad is all, you know, reminiscing."

"Yeah. Totally."

"Now! I challenge you to Virtual Ping Pong!" Chirped Lauren. "You know, I think I was tripping out or something.... They gave me an awfuk lot of medicine." She laughed then, and paddled the ball back.

"Yeah I know, they gave me a lot too!" Laughed Jaimee, scoring a point.

"I think they're planning something they don't want us to know. " Said Lauren quietly. "But we can't really talk about it, they're watching out every move. Did you hear Shantz, talking to me in that room? It was like she wasn't herself- she said she was- Perfect!" Lauren threw down her paddle, and ran, practically launching herself onto her still-hovering bed to grab her LP.

She solidified her book, and spun her hand above the pages, and they ruffled to the other side, and she found her page. She found where she'd written Perfects, in a medium sized, loopy sort of scrawl.

She went back to the main "library" and searched for Perfects. She found a book, but it was a fiction. She pressed nonfiction in the search, and then found the book she was looking for.

"Shit." Said Lauren viciously, thrusting the book at Jaimee, who looked at it with a horrified expression.

"_She_ made me do it! I knew it! I'm not crazy!" Lauren said angrily. "This is what shes planning of us, isn't it?"

"Why, yes, my dears, it is!" Came a cruel voice from behind them.

* * *

"You were good for a while, and so easy to fall in love with-but then, you had to disobey didn't you? _Didn't you?" _Laughed Shantz maniacally.

They were in the investigation room, as they'd been the first day. Only this time, there were no Specials there. They'd been protecting them from her, hadn't they?

She was sure Shantz had lost it, and her thoughts were confirmed when a group of people came in an dpulled the struggling Shantz out.

"_They're evil! I swear it! They're EVIL!" _Shantz shouted, and then she was gone.

The five looked at each other incredilously. And then a new lady waltzed in.

"It seems Shantz was dipping into our medical supply, and is currently intoxicated. I will be your new Watcher, and now you may resume you're regular activities. Questions?"

"Wait-Wait!" Spoke up Lauren. "_What!?"_

"Shantz was very unstable. And I guess this just kind of undid the rest of her. If she gave you any medication, it should wear off, so don't worry. But, anyway. I'm Marcie, and anything you need, just ask! Now head back to your rooms, and carry on with your previous activities. Maybe play some games. " She said with a genuine, serene was so calming it was impossible to disobey.

**Author's Note- Short I know. But This is the turning point, the one that wakes EVERYBODY up! Even Jacob, who is slightly slow, lol jk.:) BUT Read And REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE NICE!**


	12. Like Animals

The air stirred slightly with each breath one of the five took, and they each cowered under a blanket, shivering in the cool of the rooms.

"Hey, I think the heating system is broken!" Complained Lauren, pressing the button down on the nearly invisible intercom in the wall.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do, our mechanical services and privileges have been temporarily suspended as a result of Shantz behavior." Purred Marcie, her voice ringing out clearly in the room.

Frustrated sighs rang out, and many burrowed deeper into their covers. They'd all moved into one room, and it was almost forgotten that they had ever had their own rooms. They had all moved their beds into the rooms, and the walls had amazingly conformed together to form one giant room. The bathrooms, of course, had stayed separate, as wished by the individuals. A different bed was in the corner of each room, and most had requested for bed drapes, to give a marginally larger sense of privacy, although most of that was gone.

The walls were bright and sunny, an attempt to fool them into thinking they were warm, and it worked sometimes, just as the began to fall asleep, but usually it was a glaring reminder of how cold they were. But this thought was pushed from their minds, and shoved back as far as they could get it until they were forced to remember again.

Sometimes they would all gather on one bed to play a game with the Otters that connected and could play on a little network. Other times they played holographic projections (solidified,of course) of old board games, that were fun and retro.

The food that Circumstances provided was a slimming agent, and whether you wanted it or not you lost weight. Jaimee, who had once been the perfect weight was a little too skinny, and had to take calorie injections. Circumstances was trying to find food for her that could be enhanced to her specific needs to help her gain back the necessary amounts of food.

Lauren of course was happy with her food, as weight loss, however little she got was great. No complaints there.

Ian and Rhett however, like Jaimee did not need to lose weight as they were already tiny, or in Rhett's case, skinny and slighly gangly.

Jacob was okay, but as conceited as he was whining about losing muscle tone. Not that he had more than average, but still he'd whine about anything if given the chance.

All now shared their gadgets, and surprisingly Jacob was reading, something he hardly ever did willingly. He'd grown used to their company, and had toned down the "man-bitch" in him, as Lauren referred to it. He didn't have an audience, so it wasn't fun was actually kind of nice to be around.

Lauren's constant whining had slowed a little bit, and she was trying to be positive, a natural reflex to situations that were irreversible.

Jaimee was dancing again, much to the enjoyment of the others, and often Lauren, Ian, and Jaimee would be escorted to an age old thing called Choir class with their only favored Circumstance employee- . Lauren had even gotten her a cat present for the Winter Solstice. It used to be a celebration of Christ's birth. Few celebrated it in a world controlled by the Cities Laws, but some managed to celebrate. Lauren like the idea of having someone to believe in.

Some said that God couldn't exist if He had done this to the people, and killed half of their kind, but Lauren and the others rationalized an answer for this. He was cleaning the Earth of all the bad chemicals, or at least attempting to aid Man-kind in a quest to better, and more positive living. He was saving Man-kind, not trying to end it.

They talked about a lot of things when they were cooped up in that room, unable to leave without a proper escort. Ever since Shantz had lost it, and called them evil, everything had changed. They were followed by people wherever they went, and privacy was long clothes, and bathroom breaks and such similar tasks seemed to be the only alone time anyone got.

It was a happy relationship between them, not romantic, no. But, a good companionship between a group of close-nit friends, who by now would not be able to function without the others. They read, and shared information of good-meaning, or of comedic value, and their thoughts. Not deep thoughts, mind you, but what was on their minds. In the 'regular world' they'd never been this honest, or talked this much with anybody, but here they were able to, without fearing being judged, unless it _was_ obviously quite ridiculous.

Fears, hopes, dreams, wishes. A few of the topics. At one point, Lauren's randomosity managed to somehow get the group talking about people they didn't like, and comparing them to various rotten person was even compared to great-tasting-rotten-cheese. Fun to be around for a while, but then after a while, they got old. And thus the meaning great-tasting-rotten-cheese.

"Ugh... It's so cold!" Chattered Jaimee, groaning a little as she wrapped the blanket further around her.

"I c-can't believe that the Hole won't give us any heavier clothes! It's n-not nice!" Hissed Lauren, from her space beneath the covers, where only her head peeked out. She'd covered herself with pillows in an attempt to get warm. Her bed had been loosened from the wall to be able to float around to where it pleased. The other beds had been unchained as well, and every so often the beds bumped into each other with a slight -thock! "At least they gave us some extra blankets, huh? But I still don't see how they can give us stuff if they can't fix our heating system. At least turn it off, you know?"

"Yeah!" Laughed Rhett.

"I'd rather be cold anyway. I can't sleep when it's hot, it makes me feel sick." Pipped Lauren optimistically.

The others murmured their agreement, and Lauren sighed, and flipped the wallscreen on. The soothing lights lulled them to sleep, and the dreams they had were relatively calm and happy, contrary to the fact that they were in anything but a happy environment. The thing they'd feared in the beginning was slowly coming into play. What had seemed to be a paradice was turning into a were being jailed and treated like animals.

**Author's Note-Short, Yes I know! But love it, and REVIEW it anway! Comments or Suggestions are welcome, you know what to do! :)  
**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	13. The Beginning

Jaimee shuddered as the blankets fell from her chin, the frost air of the room rushing to claim the warmth from her previously protected skin. She quickly tucked her whole head under the blanket again, and then silently rejoiced as she grew warm again. She poked her eyes out from under the covers, and glanced around the room. Frost was forming on the carpet, but luckily for them all their gadgets were protected from the frost and cold by a built-in-weather-proof layer.

Little fireworks seemed to be setting off in her retinas as light refracted off of the thin layer of frost on the carpet. She groaned loudly in frustration, and Ian shot up on his bed like a cat across hot-coals.

"What's the matter?" he slurred sloppily, his eyes still clouded with sleep. He looked around, and identifying the source of the sound,he turned to Jaimee, and stared at her.

"It's _freezing_ in here! My hands are freikin' _shaking!_" hissed Jaimee, and indeed they were. They wobbled as she breathed in and out, her chilled breath fogging the air in front of her face.

"Alright. We've got to fix this. I can't feel my arms, " spat Ian disgustedly. His skin had taken a red tint, and his hands and feet looked kind of chapped. He leaped gracefully down from the bed, landing softly. His lightness was an acquired trait, and in all his years he had spent much time in the Hospital Wing of the dorm for broken bones and concussions.

He was wrapped in his warmest clothes, and even in spite of that, he was still freezing. He worked his fingers, stretching and flexing them to regain feeling, and even the slightest use of his fingers. Without the use of his fingers, he would not be able to do anything. Currently they felt heavy and stiff, and they were hard for him to move.

Jaimee carefully lowered herself from the bed, and narrowly avoided being squished by Rhett's swiftly floating bed; caused by his reckless tossing and turning. She pushed him toward the corner, and then made her way over to Ian. She knelt down beside him, rubbing her hands together to improve the circulation.

Ian jumped up, and ran over to the wall across from them, Jaimee following close behind. She watched, confused, as he ran his hands over the wall, pausing occasionally to seemingly caress the wall.

"Do you remember the time I got locked out of the dorm room?" Asked Ian without looking up.

"Yeah, it didn't even take you long. The dorm masters weren't very happy with- Oh my gosh, are you seriously--?" Asked Jaimee in a excited hush.

Ian nodded,then rose a finger to his lips. He indicated to his ears, and then pointed to the barely visible door in the wall. Then he pointed to his eyes, and gestured to all of his companions and his self.

"They're -"Jaimee pointed angrily to her ears, and then everybody else, then to herself as well. Ian nodded furiously, then put a shaky finger to his lips. He jerked his head toward the wall and smiled.

Jaimee smiled in recognition, and then steeled herself against the urge to talk.

Ian pulled the little map square out of his pocket, and then sighed. There was something he would need to do before they could even _think _of that. This was going to take a matter of days, not hours as he had hoped.

He tip-toed across the room, gesturing for Jaimee to stay where she was.

He silently rummaged through the things on his shelves, and then proudly held up what he was looking for. An old pen.

Jaimee stared at him in confusion, and he held up a finger to say 'wait a minute'.

He trotted lithely across the room, and then squatted down beside her, and felt around the wall again. Ian smiled as his fingers felt the tiniest purchase, and he gripped the pen tightly in his right hand, his left tightly gripping the little edge of the panel that jutted ever so slightly from the wall.

It was one of the old Holes in the Walls that had been boarded up. Not the most efficient thing, but it would have to do for now.

He wiggled the pen quietly, and it soon slid in between the wall and the panel, and then he scraped it as silently as possible along the wall and the line of the panel, freeing it slightly. He continued around all the sides,and then slowly removed the cover.

The hole in the wall sparkled to light, and Ian quickly pressed a button on the inside-top-right corner, and the whirring stopped, but it stayed on, and a keypad appeared. Jaimee reached out and gently touched it, letting out an appreciative breath. Ian shot her a panicked glance. Jaimee's breathing shot back to normal.

"What do you request?" scrolled across the top of the small keypad, and Ian typed in 'warm clothes.'

The wall whirred slightly, and Jaimee coughed to cover it up, Ian smiling with appraisal.

He grabbed the shirts, and tugged some over his head, handing the rest to pulled on the long tights as best she could over her cotton short shorts, and then pulled on the sweat pants. Ian did something similar.

Then, he typed in-' lots of socks.' The wall produced fifteen pairs of warm fuzzy socks, and Ian pulled two pairs on and so did were finally warm! Ian typed furiously now, the list of things he needed rattling off his finger tips while Jaimee watched silently, barely catching what his fingers pounded out.

Nonetheless, she piled them silently in her arm, and tip-toed over to her bed, and shoved them under her mattress. Ian wordlessly thanked her, and then did the same before pointing for her to get back into her bed, and readjusting the panel on the wall, so it fit without being truly stuck. They would get the others clothes in the morning, but they couldn't risk them waking up and talking about it. Not when they'd come this far, but still had so much to do.

* * *

Jaimee sighed, snuggling even deeper into her comfortable warm bed, and then sighed once more in her sleep. She needed to get up, but she was just to warm to leave the protection of her covers. Her hair was almost to her shoulders now, and it tickled her neck, causing her to twitch uncomfortably in her sleep.

With a loud thump, and a grunt she tumbled to the floor, and then sat up and looked around. It didn't take her long to gather her composure and jump back into bed. She usually had to fall out of bed to wake up anyway, so it didn't matter.

She cowered under the covers, still cold in spite of the warm clothes. She could only imagine how cold the others must be, and she instantly felt bad about it. She contemplated getting the others clothes, but thought it too loud of a risk to chance it.

Rhett was restlessly tossing and turning on his bed, his large Adam's apple bobbing uncertainly as he suffered in his apparently misconstrued and convoluted dreams. His face was screwed up in an anxious sort of snarl from time to time, and he often swung out at the invisible beings that seemed to plague him. His breath came out in harsh puffs like that of a freight train charging down a spiraling track. There were times when his breathing stopped completely, and his limbs restricted to his body, as if he was hiding from something. Jaimee didn't hazard to think of the possibilities of what, but rather pushed the thought from her mind and turned away from the form that was slowly wasting away.

Jacob's face was slack as he drooled a somewhat small amount onto his pillow, the rest of his face hidden from view by the blankets tucked so tightly around him. He looked so small under there, unmoving and his hollowing out eyes looked gave him a gaunt, almost deadly appearance that seemed to worsen daily. He didn't move as he slept, an attempt to keep his body heat in one spot. He didn't know he was even doing it;but on a subconscious level of instinct, it was an act his body performed flawlessly. He snored slightly as he breathed out, his breath a light springy cloud of warmth in the cold air. Jaimee scowled slightly as she remember going to her cousin's house when she was a littlie. He was mean to her elsewhere, but in the sanctity of his own home he was kind and polite, a friend even. Jacob was a puzzle to his cousin. She didn't get him at all. And to be honest,it was more often than not that she couldn't stand him.

Lauren was curled up on her side, her head carelessly exposed. Lauren sniffed in her sleep, and rooted her head deeper into her pillows. She'd covered herself up with two of them, but they had fallen off in the night. Lauren was a lot smaller than Jaimee was used to her being,but she was only now showing the effects from the malnourishment of the nearly worthless food. She hadn't been _that_ big to start with, maybe about twenty pounds, but it took her forever to lose weight. Her hair covered her face, ruffling slightly as deep clouds of fog brushed by. Her lips were a purplish-pink in the cold air, and her goose-bumps were visible from where Jaimee lay. Lauren jerked at random intervals in her sleep, her eyes opening momentarily, and then closing as she fell back to sleep. And during these moments she would murmur loudly _strange_ things.

"Don't let them smile!" "The cheese is under the boat! NO- not that one!" Jaimee furrowed her brown in confusion, and then rolled her eyes in defeat. She wondered if Ian was still awake, but it turned out that he was in fact, not.

He slept strangely, an arm wrapped around his legs, which he held curled close to his chest. He had his other above his head, keeping it warm, apparently. He was a rather quiet sleeper, in comparison to the way he was during the day. He used so much energy at night he simply conked out, and slept like a covers were still covering him, but had rather slipped off to one side. Jaimee tip-toed over, and readjusted it, so as to not alarm others as to the fact that he had gotten clothes already, and they hadn't. She knew Lauren would be rather loud, as she always was. Temper flared up in her so suddenly it shocked her. She shoved it down, telling herself it was just because she was hungry, but deep down she knew she had a reason. Lauren was so damn secure with where she was, _happy_ even with the way things were!

Jaimee scowled, and glared at Lauren as she passed, wondering how someone could so willingly give up, and cower defeated under the covers. She knew Lauren didn't fight unless it was necessary or, rather, when she pissed, but still! Now was the necessary time, and now was the time she _should_ be pissed! Jaimee shook her head, as if to clear the thoughts, and tried to rationalize the fact that Lauren couldn't know that she should be worried, and that Lauren couldn't know to worry that they were probably going to die, but she couldn't shake it from her mind. She didn't like to be angry at her friends, but this was like a direct betrayal to all of them.

The only thing was, she didn't know how incredibly wrong she was. Lauren herself was forming a plot in her mind, and there it spun whirling and convolving into an intangible tangle that would be loosened as she slept, and slowly sewn into proportion, a maybe uncomplete idea, but a plan nonetheless.

**Author's Note- I know, I know, I haven't written in a few days! But love it, enjoy it, and REVIEW IT PLEASE! Reviews attract more readers, so the more the merrier! :D Hope ya liked it! :D  
**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	14. Walk Out

Ian rolled over onto his back, and then stared at the ceiling as he lie awake pondering the next plan of attack. He was slightly miffed at the fact that his overactive _brain_ was the thing keeping him up. Usually he was either playing virtual games, or watching WallTv..

He slithered out from under the covers and onto the floor, and he wandered over to the Hole in the Wall, and before he knew what he was doing, he'd gathered more than enough clothes for everyone. He carried them to each bed, tucking them silently under the unbelievably heavy mattresses. He rubbed his dark eyes with his long bony fingers, and then sighed, before returning to bed. With the guilt lifted from his mind, he slept easily, and he curled into his oddly shaped ball.

At some point during the night the covers were adjusted by someone other than himself, and yet he didn't mind. Some times, the Dorm Masters would check in on the students, to make sure they are sleeping. Some of them were programmed to be nicer, and more parental. They'd cover you up when you weren't covered, and things like that.

When he awoke the next morning, long after everyone else, he was in time to find yelling and shouting erupting from the mouths of the people he thought he'd _never_ see fight.

"You don't think _I'm _worried? Look at you! You didn't even bother to get-"

"_YOU _didn't even bother to try-"

"_Stop!" _Yelled Ian, stepping between the two girls, and holding out hands."_Don't _talk about this now! _You _know what will happen!" He said pointing to Jaimee, who rolled her eyes. "And _you- just don't!" _Ian stomped over to her bed, and yanked up the mattress, to reveal the clothing that was hidden there. "Everyone's got something, so stop fighting!"

"Fine." Shot Lauren, " At least _I _was thinking of something productive!" Jaimee's face froze, and then her features smoothed out, and she smiled.

"And that is why I'm not mad anymore! " laughd Jaimee. "It just seemed like you'd given up, you know?"

"I did, for a little bit. But-"

"Jaimee! Don't you remember-?"

"Don't worry, we fixed it. Lauren scrambled a few things in the system, and deleted a few things from the mainframe randomly. So, it should leave us free to talk for an hour. Until the lights come back on, we can talk."

Ian smiled with relief, and then let out a whoop. He hadn't been himself, the usual hyper Ian they all knew,but a rather quiet Ian, with his hollowed out eyesockets, and his skinny face that didn't suit him. His hair, that had been to a little past his ears now tickled his shoulders. Often times Lauren and Jaimee would put his hair up in a bunch of pony-tails, much to Ian's dislike. But, there wasn't much to do anyway.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Asked Rhett with interest from his bed. He sat up and leaned on his elbows, still completely covered with his blankets.

"Yeah, who's ass is getting kicked?!" Pepped Jacob excitedly. He hadn't seen any fun in a long time, and he wasn't going to pass anything up. His face was growing skinnier, and as much as the others knew he could be a jerk, they didn't want him to get worse. Everyone needs an ass to be mad at.

"Well, first, we need too....." Lauren trailed off as she drew excitedly on faux-paper panel.

"Good grief, Lauren! You _were_ working hard on this!" Muttered Jaimee in disbelief as she saw the complicated intricate plans Lauren had drawn out. "This is going to have to run smoothly, or we'll never make it.

"Never say never!" said Lauren loftily, with a smile.

They studied it for a few more minutes, asking questions, and explaining things.

"Got it, everybody?" Asked Lauren, handing out the duplicated sheets. Everyone nodded uncertainly, and they all whirred off into their activities.

Ian tossed Lauren five back-packs from the Hole in the Wall, and Lauren quickly proceeded to fill them.

She grabbed everything she thought could be of use, one in each pack, and then some things she didn't even know if they would need. She stacked them neatly, and in as little space as possible. She rejoiced when she found dimension-cubes, and she shoved everything into the bags, and then doled them out between checked her watch, and yelped a little when she saw how late it was."You guys, hurry! We're running out of time!"

Everyone whirled around in a frenzy as they gathered their things. Jaimee packed clothes into the bags, and Ian ordered things out of the Hole in the Wall quicker than you could imagine, while Rhett stood watch at the screen. Jacob grabbed the hygiene products, much to his disgust, and Jaimee and Lauren packed them.

"What, you mean _you_ don't need a razor, manly man? HAH!" Laughed Lauren as she shoved Jacob's shampoos into his bag.

"Shut up." Said Jacob looking away angrily.

Lauren and Jaimee snickered,and they hurriedly packed the rest of the bags.

"Did you get the LP's and hand-helds?" Asked Lauren hurriedly.

"Yeah, got everything else? Map squares?"

Everyone held up their hands to show the map-squares perfectly conformed to their clung there, not letting then off they went.

The girls in on group, the guys in another. The backpacks looked practically empty, for everything was crammed side the dimension cubes. They had recovered everything, so as to leave no hint of them ever finding the Hole In the Wall, as well as making duplicates of everything to replace the empty look of the fanny-packs, yes fanny-packs, although more modern and stylish hung from their waste emptily.

Jaimee and Lauren scurried along the north side of the building, and then walked calmly through the crowd of people, cracking jokes and laughing like they used to. Another group of kids their age, who were apparently new, wandered around with curious expressions, and one of them waved at them. Jaimee waved back with an easy smile.

And then the kids were ushered away, and Jaimee and Lauren kept walking. They soon came to the intersection where they would cross, and cross they did. Jacob, Ian, and Rhett turned right, and Lauren and Jaimee carried on straight, falling into step with them.

They walked ever so nanchalantly towards the door, dragging their feet slightly, laughing, and sighing with content. They elbowed one another, snickered when Lauren tripped and then simply marched right out.

**Author's Note- Hope you liked! Yes, it's going in a new diretion, so HOLD ON TIGHT and enjoy the ride! Review please! I listenend to Dolphin Sounds and Dam Dadi Doo as I wrote this. Music puts me in the 'mood' when I'm writing. Hey Jaimee! Dam Dadi Doo is an awesome song, so give it a listen,key?**


	15. In and Out

Jaimee and Jacob walked out a few feat and then stopped, and Lauren ran out past them, yelling out as the ground dropped away from her, and she was sent sprawling through the air. Two separate pairs of hands latched onto her arms, and she almost dragged them with her. She sunk to the ground behind them in a heap with a loud THWOK!

"Thank you, for the-sajabaka...." She didn't know what to say so she simply through together random sounds of words as she started and then discarded thoughts. She had a tendancy to stutter slightly as well, for her brain worked faster than her mouth, even though she could talk incredibly fast.

Jaimee and Jacob nodded, and Ian and Rhett snickered. Their faces were cast in the dark shadows that seemed to shroud everything around them. The deep cavern they were in extended far down below the surface, and the air was hot and sticky on their faces. The ground was soft and crumbly beneath their feet, and it stuck to their boots. They trudged forlornly up the steep incline that wove around the cavern, the dark hugging them in its tight embrace every step of the way. At some point during the trek, Jaimee's patience drew to an end, and she rummaged through her back as they walked, reaching into the cube to draw out some sort of goggles that conformed without feeling to her face, and the others did the same.

The black goggles had no visible straps, other than the one that made the nose band, and held the two eyepieces together. The smart plastic shivered, and then wrapped around their heads, fusing seamlessly together. Breathing masks erupted in front of their mouths,and yet it didn't restrict their mouth movements, or even muffle their speech.

"These would have been nice in that simulation!" Snorted Jacob. "We coulda been out of there in no time!"

"Yeah." agreed Lauren, looking around the deep cavern; her goggles didn't show light outside of them, but rather lit up only her eyesight, so as to provide stealthily advantage. Just what they needed.

The large dirt walls were sticky and crumbling, and they resembled clay. They rose higher and higher, and every so often Lauren wandered over to the edge to glance down, every time followed by Jaimee, an observant friend who didn't want the only person she could actually talk to, due to the fact that she was girl, to fall to a painfull death. Lauren would quickly stride back over to where the others were walking quickly up the steep slope, though they slowed often to let their muscles rest.

The higher they climbed the cooler it got, slowly at first, and then more steadily with each three hours and then every other hour it seemed to get cooler and cooler until it grew to a numbing cold.

Their muscles had grown used to the sedentary lifestyle quite quickly, and it was strenuous work to get to the top of the incline. Lauren was about to give up near the end of the second day, but then she saw the opening in the dirt sky that they had grown accustomed to.

"Look!" She hissed, her voice hoarse from lack of water.

"Oh my gosh!" They all took off running, forgetting about their aching muscles, or their throbbing headaches. They rushed toward the bright light with reckless abandonment at the thought of light was blinding at first, but then everything swam into view.

Sunlight shown in the air, and refracted off of the mountains snow, and they shivered inspite of themselves. They had been traveling for two days, with little rest, and the sudden shock of arctic-worthy air rendered them speechless as well as thoughtless. A gust of wind blew by, grating on their skin roughly, as though it were solidly there beating them senseless.

"Ah, so you made it..." Purred a voice behind them, and they all spun around to gaze at the voice that had so calmly spoken to them, despite their current situation as fugitives of a government facility.

"Marcie???" Dropped Lauren's jaw in disbelief.

* * *

"What do you mean they're in danger? I can't really see Anna _or_ Tally leaving! I mean, Tally didn't really talk about it too much, but you could totally tell she wanted to be Pretty, and just fit in!" Protested Lauren as she was "kindly" forced down the hall that was a quick entrance back into the underground building.

"Anna left, as well as Shay. Shay convinced Anna, and a few others, to leave because it was 'freedom'. But in truth, they are going to get hurt! The whole reason for the City is too protect you, and keep you from harming the world, as the Rusties did. And that, in change, would harm you. And we don't want that." Soothed Marcie.

"But how do you know we're even meant for the job?" Splurged Rhett. He didn't look well. In fact, he looked sickened, and ready to hurl.

"Do you remember all the Ugly pranks you pulled?" The youngsters nodded. "Well, those were to see how far you would go to blur the lines between breaking the laws, and how skilled you were at what you do. Jaimee- you are quick and lights on your feet, and good when it comes to being defensive. Also, you are great at breaking into things, a trait no doubt taught by Ian, but nonetheless, a great one. Ian, you're light and fast, an infiltration and incursion, when needed, _master! _Jacob, you're the brawn to these brains, as obviously, but apologetically, you are not the brightest in the bunch. You're fast, and solid like a rock, though you _are _a bit deeper than you seem, granted the situation. Lauren, you are the brain and sensory nucleus of this closely knit pod! You see who and what people really are in a short matter of time, and you almost always know their intentions. And Rhett, you're the fun! You're smart, too, good at math, a wonderful thing to know! And you keep everyone's spirit's up-"

She broke off then as they walked past an open training room. A _larger_ boy, wearing a special suit, braced himself for impact as a hovercar hurtled toward him. Lauren yelled out for him to move, but he remained where he stood, and then grunted as the hovercar struck his massive girth, and his mass inside the suit wobbled and shivered, before engulfing the hovercar completely.

"Good work, David!" Shouted an older voice, and David smiled, revealing oddly white teeth."Now send it back!"

David make a face that made every snicker, 'a constipated face' as Rhett hissed so comically, and then thrust his stomach forward and the hovercar rattled loose, and slung like a rock out of a sling shot through the air. Lauren and the others stared awestruck as it gracefully arched and then thudded to the simulated floor with a loud crash.

"Alrightie, moving on! The thing I am trying to get across is- as you are now you're abilities are limited. But with some work, and a little training, and such- You'd be unstoppable, magnificent, no, wonderful, ah, yes- I do believe Perfect is the word I was searching for." Smiled Marcie proudly.

Something about her smiled irked Lauren, but she said nothing, fearing punishment if she did. She had, after all, tried to escape the woman, hadn't she?

"So, perfect, eh?" Asked Ian with a smile. "I think I could dig that. But, uh, are there-"

"What sideffects? Because I don't react well to some stuff. _You_ of course shoud know that, since you're like our new leader-ish person thingie!" Cut in Lauren, her tone whiny. She was the perpetual whiner, a hypocondriac. But, she had to admit, she _really did_ get those headaches all the time. A sideeffect of the medicine the Dorm Doctor had ordered she take to help her focus until she got her surgury to fix everything.

"Yes, I know!" Smiled Marcie reasuringly. "And, these surgeries have been specifically designed for each of you! In the last month or two that you have been here, we have had people working on this twenty-four-seven. I know you might think this a little unneccesary, and probably extreme- but you must know how important this is- how imperative it is that you succeed!" Marcie voice was urgent, yet it still had that bizarre ability to soothe your nerves, no matter how sad, angry, or even happy you may be. It brought you back down to a grounded level, and made you think, yet made you drowsy enough to let things slip. Important things that would matter if you were awake, but not too important. At least it seemed.

"I mean, I think we should save those guys!" Piped up Lauren, albeit slowly. Her speeach slurred slightly as she grew mored tired. "She is my best friend! I mean you guys are too, but she's my _bestest_ friend! I just can do that! I can't abandon her, you know?"

"Yeah..." Said Jaimee softly.

"I like cheeeessseeeeee." giggled Ian. His face was slack, and his dark hair hung loosely in his tan face.

"Ha ha!" Snickered Lauren. "Somebody's tired. Can we sleep on this?" She yawned loudly, and then rubbed her watering eyes harshly.

"Yes, but as soon as you wake up, you must decide. You will be gathered together with myself and my colleagues, and then you all shall debate and then decide. Remember, you each will have special qualities, and they are not interchangable. You are who you are, and you shall become what you will- not what you wish." And with that, she left them at the door of their old room, which glowed warm as they entered it. It was perfectly heated, and Lauren's bed was colder, just the way she liked it, without being too cold. Jaimee's was a little warmer, as she wished, and Jacob's was cooler. Ian's bed was lookwarm, cooling him off when he got too hot, and Rhett didn't even think about how his bed would feel, but rather fell asleep literally the moment his head hit the pillow. Tomorow was a big day, and it needed a good nights rest to determine the outcome of their thinking process and where and how things would end up.

**Author's Note- Okay, I know some of you may think the fat thing was mean, but I know that guy, so it's cool. And actually, he has kind of eh teeth. So... Anyway! Here ya go Jaimee! I promised that for ya! :D And oh, yeah, at the end of the story, remind me guys,and I will post pictures! :D **

**Lauren  
**


	16. The Morning News With A side of Debate

The group of them talked it over for the longest time that morning, but to no avail. They still didn't have an answer when Marcie came to get them, and Rhett's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't know if he wanted to do this. He didn't care if the others did it, more power to them, but he didn't know if he was up to it.

He didn't think he was going too, but he hoped that the others could still it without him. He didn't mean to sound conceited at the fact that they might not be able to do it without him, but he was worried that they might be mad at him. Oh well, what was done was done, and he didn't think he was going to be a part of this perfect thing. He'd never been perfect, so why start now? He'd feel like a goofball anyway, even though that was actually the point. Sometimes, he actually wanted to be taken seriously, though everyone else completely disregarded that.

He shook his growing hair out of his face. He knew it didn't suit him, though it hid his Dumbo-esqe ears quite well. He wondered absently if when he- _if he became Pretty_ they would fix that. He shook the thought from his head, and tried to empty his mind of thought.

That was what he needed at the moment, to think of nothing, and to focus on the breathing. In and out. Yes, this was working nicely. He didn't feel so scared after all. He still didn't want to do it, but he wasn't so scared of saying no anymore.

* * *

Ian sighed as Jaimee bumped against his shoulder as they rounded a corner. She had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes, but he had been to nervous about the ensuing operation to think about what she had to say.

"What?" He hissed impatiently.

"Are going to do it? I don't know what to do!" Whispered Jaimee.

"Yes! I am going to be a total _ninja!"_ Smirked Ian. "You heard them. Looks to me like you'll be kinda ninja too!"

"Ninja, huh?" Thought Jaimee aloud. "Maybe. I mean, it depends on the others though, doesn't it?"

"I think so!"Murmured Ian. He didn't mind having to decide, the waiting and the whole process was what frightened him. He didn't want to just be completely remodeled, he at least wanted to be recognizable from who he once was. He hoped that he could convince them into allowing that.

He didn't want to lose his proud Japanese heritage, as Lauren didn't want to lose her proud Italian and German features as well. He hoped all would go if it didn't, he might never see the _real _light of day again. Sure he could be put in one of those cushy cells, but in all reality, he wanted real nature, not some simulated pictures on walls. It wouldn't seem so bad after a while, and he would probably forget about the way real things felt. But the thing was, he didn't want to forget. Not anything, not one little shred. He didn't want to _have to _struggle to remember, and _have to_ wonder what was going on out there.

His breath quickened, like that of a rabbit on a frosty cold morning as it leapt to and fro to escape its attacker. He was nervous, but he was hoping it wouldn't be so bad. As he tried to calm his racing heart and breathing, he repeated that old song he'd always to sing to Lauren and Jaimee to be funny, and to cheer them up. Don't worry. Be happy!

* * *

Jacob anxiously bit his lip as they grew ominously closer to the meeting room, his pulse shivering through his body like cocaine through a crack whore's system. His brain felt trippy and the walls seemed to sway. He was on the verge of an attack, something he'd never experienced before, but he'd heard happened to kids who were cracking under the pressure of exams at the School. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to slow his breathing. Usually he was cool, even arrogant in the face of trouble, but this- this could change his whole life!

The others seemed nervous, but he wondered if his cool and collected facade was breaking. He was an ass, but he had feelings, too! He knew Jaimee couldn't stand him, but he was growing used to having his cousin around, and they were getting used to each other, even friendly. And Ian, Lauren, and Rhett were fun too, and they all understood each other now, more than they'd ever known anyone else in their life. He didn't want to lose that, because sometimes, he didn't have to pretend he was a thick-skulled moron, and that he didn't care about anyone but himself. He did, honestly and truly, care about them like all friends do.

His breathing shuddered as he realized he'd been forgetting to breath, silently holding his breath in nervousness. Lauren elbowed him and hissed, "Breath you idiot!" Though she actually cared. The others looked over and he quickly forced himself to breath. It was going to be a long day.

His vision blurred as his brain scream for air, and he forced himself to breath normally. He glanced over again and, made a face when he saw Lauren's. She stared drunkenly ahead, her eyes half open, in comparison to their usually wide-open-looking-at-you stare. She blinked slowly, as opposed to her usual rapid blinking. Once she even almost walked straight when they turned right, and he had smack her shoulder to wake her up a little.

* * *

Lauren tried to settle the sinking, sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how she was going to last through this. Her mother's voice rang out in the back of her head, and she listened to it for a little while before shoving it back into it's box, realizing she needed to make this decision on her own. She was trying to put off the question until it came time to say yes or no, and then she thought she might wing it, so to speak.

Her eyes darted to and fro, drinking in the atmosphere. Her ears immediately picked up Jacob's panicked choking, and she elbowed him promptly, reminding him to breathe. Her body felt like it was OD'ing on something. Every sense seemed to scream out, everyday processes louder and sharper than ever. She zoned out, in a self induced state of "stupor" where she didn't think, didn't see, didn't hear, didn't anything.

She loved to think about things after they'd already occurred, and live it over again if it was happy. She had photographic memory, which made it easy for her to do. Usually in her states of "stupor" her subconscious sorted things out that she'd been having trouble deciding on. It was like she was in a trance, no doubt an attention disorder, but it was also a helping process. Usually she moved endlessly, little ticks with her feet, or hands, jiggling moving endlessly when she forgot to take her medicine. But, when she was in her trance-like states it was either one continuous motion of jiggling fretting or other things, but one sole movement, or nothing at all. At this time, she let her self be guided by the jostling shoulders, and the arm on her shoulder, of the Special behind her. These Specials were obviously Superior to them, but oddly kind, as Specials usually weren' jolted out of her trance as someone smacked her shoulder, and she looked around quickly before jogging a little to catch up with the others. She didn't want to get left behind.

Lauren thought of Anna and how she felt left behind, and felt a pang of guilt. She should be with Anna right now, drinking champagne, and having fun. But now, she had to go get in trouble, and now they couldn't do anything anymore. Best friends forever,right? She realized then that she had to do it, or she might never see Anna again.

* * *

Jaimee rubbed her arms as she wondered where they were going to, exactly. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek,and sighed. Her nerves sparkled in her system, every slight step resounded through her malnourished frame. She wondered if the surgery would help her gain back her muscle tone that she had been so proud of. Most Uglies pigged out because they knew the surgery would get rid of it, but not her. She had worked out all the time, dancing, boarding, and running everywhere. She wondered if the Equamorphs were still there. She had loved riding them with Lauren and Anna.

Anna. That was the reason they were doing this! Jaimee knew that Lauren would do it to save Anna, and she would've been shocked if Lauren said "no". Anna was one of the most-fun-people she knew, and Lauren seemed odd without Anna, for they were usually always inseparable friends, and Lauren didn't seem to talk as much without someone else to bounce back totally abstract ideas. Jaimee had to admit, she had more in common with Anna, and she'd known her longer ,but Lauren and Anna hung out all the time.

Jaimee's nerves seemed to settle a little at that thought, and she knew that somehow this whole thing would work out, and they would be happy. Sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

She looked around, and was surprised to see that they'd arrived at the meeting room, obviously. They walked through the door, and Jaimee pushed her shoulders back. It was now or never. Time to debate becoming certifiably Perfect.

* * *

"Now, before you debate, we need to show you the plans of your operation. Just to make you comfortable with it, and to help you understand what procedures are being used, and why and what for. Just so there is no doubt of what you are doing."

"Allllriight."Said Lauren nervously' suspiciously eying the five large panels set up in the center of the large room.

"Now, these are the finished version of yourselves." The panels darkened, and then sprung to life, and then molded into the forms of people, and then rotated in the air, showing the figures from every angle. "Let us move in a simple alphabetical line!" Smiled Marcie.

"Ewaskey, you first."

Jacob's stomach lurched as he stepped forward, and he turned to look at the model of himself. He narrowed his eyes as he watched himself stare disinterestedly at him, blinking slowly and then rubbing the back on his neck nervously. It was a habit he'd acquired over the years, and he didn't like it, but it was unavoidable. It left his neck red when he was very nervous. Jacob quickly snapped his hand back to his side.

"Alright, . You're body is going to get a little beefed up, and we're going to add some weight and muscle to you! You're bones are going to become altered on a molecular level to increase bone hardness-" Jacob snickered and all the girls in the room rolled their eyes, " _and_ your going to gain an inch or two, to balance out the muscle so it won't be too bunchy.

You are going to be the defense and offense when it comes to fighting for your team. You are going to be the brawn behind the brain, though we are going to have to, sadly, up your IQ. You are plenty smart to start with, very smart in fact, but all those years of slacking off in school, and not paying attention has left more than enough to be desired with thinking power. Also, all of you have medically enhanced digestive systems, so that should you run out of food, your body will process "necessary materials' more easily."

Also,due to your rash behavior when it comes to boarding, we have assigned another teammate with the task of reminding you to be careful. In the event, should that person forget, they will be the one to make sure you fully recover. _Please don't let anything too serious happen."_ Stressed Marcie. Jacob rolled his eyes, and Marcie motioned for him to step back into line. Jacob sauntered back over, nervousness gone, and he elbowed in between the Special and Lauren where he'd been.

"And now, on to ."

Ian stepped forward next to the model, and smiled smugly. He'd been lengthened a few inches, and muscle had been added to his now emaciated form, though they were long and wiry, and then 'Ian model' did a smooth back flip, bending back to the floor, and solidly placing his hands before his feet smoothly flipped over in one motion. The 'Ian model also grinned, revealing perfect teeth, though Ian had actually had pretty nice teeth.

"Now, Ian, your body will be built for extreme flexibility to help make infiltrating buildings a much easier process for you. Also, it will help you defend yourself should you get into physical combat. should have you covered on that for the most part, but even the most thought out plans have to have backup ideas. SO- you will also have night vision, as well as customary infrared installed. Only you and Miss Szymanski however will have night vision. Bodies can only handle so much if they are to stay human."

Like I mentioned before, you will have enhanced digestion systems, as well enhanced bone structure, and you and Miss Szmanksi will have improved respiratory systems. As you can clearly see, it is quite easy to see that your faces still look like yourselves, just prettier. And a little more Perfect! Haha, see , a pun! No takers? Ah well."

Ian shrugged, and walked back to the group,next to Jaimee and Rhett. and they walked to the next model, which was clearly Rhett, with his ears made smaller. Other than that he looked pretty much the same.

Rhett stepped forward, embarrassment riddling his features. His 'model-self' beamed as if to combat Rhett's sulky mood.

", you are the technical man of the group, and you will have your intelligence increased greatly, as well as muscle strength, even though you may not look stronger."

"Improved digestive, and circulatory systems, as well as improved bone density, as well as skin improvement. You will be more resistant to the sun, so this should mean some less sunburns. Also, your freckles may stay. The woman designing your model apparently thought they were "cute"." Lauren grimaced at the thought of thinking anyone could think Rhett was cute. She had nothing against him, but he was a good friend, and that was awkward to even think about. She wondered if Jaimee liked him, because they gone to a dance together once. She shrugged and pushed the thought from her mind.

"Your teeth as well as everyone elses' will be impeccable, and you have been fully stocked on jokes for every occasion." At this Rhett smiled, and reconsidered saying no.

"Also, your motor skills are great, and the size of your Adam's Apple has been decreased, though the pitch of your voice should stay the same."Rhett nodded,and with relief he jogged back to his spot in the group,next to Ian, and they moved on.

"Miss Pizzurro- You're next." Lauren, having calculated her spot in the line-up had already trudged forward nervously. She hated standing in front of people. Lauren looked around and was disappointed to see the only model there wasn't hers, and she obviously didn't have one.

"Simple body form- we know you've wanted this! Small and compact-" Lauren unthinkingly let out a loud whoop and punched her fist into the air with a hissed 'Yesss!!!!!!!!!!' when she learned that the 'model' was in fact hers. After realizing her action, she promptly reddened, and then tucked her arms behind her." Also, you're nervous system is going to be completely overcharged. You are going to be the sensory central of the unit; you will have the heightened hearing, sight, taste, touch, smell, and memory access of the group. You are to read the particles and molecules. You will be the first of your kind; you will be able to view the memories held in particles by electrically charged currents, holding the memories there, as well as images and perhaps moving images of past and history. The more you learn to control it, the easier it will be to see a particular time."

This may come with slight side effects- but they don't matter now. Other than the fact that you have a very low body temperature, to keep your brain from frying- the electrical currents would overheat your brain- everything else should be unnoticeable and perfectly normal." The 'model' hyperly jiggled her legs back and forth, prancing back and forth in the air onto one foot and then the other. Her large brown eyes seemed unnaturally huge in her thin face, and her nose and mouth did as well. She flashed a bright smile and Lauren squealed when she saw the perfect teeth. For the past two years she'd been wearing metal in her mouth to help the surgeons when the surgery came about- and now she would have perfect teeth anyway!

You have improved digestive, bone mass, and also improved muscle function for more comfort. Also, Miss Pizzurro, you will have increased stamina for running and such, so it should be no problem getting around!" Finished Marcie.

"If it weren't inappropriate- I'd hug you!" Breathed Lauren. Marcie smiled,and Lauren beamed. She definitely wanted to do this. She jogged back to her spot between Jaimee and Jacob.

"Now, where we? Szymanski? Come on over here, guys!" Spoke Marcie calmly.

They all scurried over to see the Jaimee model that danced and twirled as it spun in its 360 circle in the air. All of the models spun like that, but Jaimee's looked truly magical twirling and spinning in mid air.

"Improved digestion, bone mass- specially made to be harder but lighter than the others' bones. You will fly on your hoverboard! You are going to be very fast, Miss Szymasnki, even off the board. All of your muscles have doubled in strength, and you will be Ian's partner in infiltration, as well as espionage and trailing. You have improved eyesight and all senses- perfectly atuned for hunting, but that is their purpose, and they work normally for simple observation. That's where Pizzurro comes in.

You will have improved coordination and flexibility, as well as an improved center of balance. Your nails have special sharp razors that will come forth should you get into a spot of trouble, or should you need to break out of something. Also, your hair is incredibly soft and smooth."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Laughed Jaimee.

"Oh nothing, but Esreal thought you might like soft hair. " Smiled Marcie.

Jaimee smile back, and Marcie clapped her hands."Alright- so are you ready to debate?" The kids nodded and headed into the small room in the center of the room, even though their ideas were all firmly set in their minds, no matter what the others thought. And they were generally 'yes's'.

**Author's Note- Someone reviewed and reminded me to remind you guys to remind me to put pictures up at the end of story- so... Yeah. Also, I hope you liked it, and yes this IS long, huh? I needed to describe what everyone would be doing, and the roles they'd play in this new group. So, have at it, and readddd! Or rather, wait longingly for the next chapter! :D Review please!**


	17. Eye on You

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"How did the surgeries go?" Asked Shantz.

"Fine." remarked Marcie airily, turning to face Shantz, who had now resumed her lab coat.

"Could I at least see them before they go?"

"No, Shantz! You're not used to coming into contact with things that have been outside! It's what made your system go all crazy. I know your limits more than anyone!" Marcie's voice had lost its usual eerily calming factor, and was now steely and enraged as most Specials were. She was under special orders to assume the role of an Impartial, and she wasn't about to blow it because some moronic half-human wanted to see her beloved "children" again.

"Alright..."Murmured Shantz, picking up her mop again. She'd been demoted to janitorial duty- a horrible punishment; for that was a machine's job, meaning you were useless to the corporation at the moment. Marcie nodded curtly, and then shouldered past another demote-ee, and he scrambled to catch as many empty food trays as he could before they fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Shantz! So sorry!" Spluttered her partner. He hastily scrambled to help her clean as much as possible off the floor before she had to mop it up. Marcie snorted, and then calmed her features, and told her brain to switch over to the second pair of vocal waves. These made her voice much smoother on the ears, and soothing to the nerves. It had been exactly designed to be the opposite of her grating Special voice. She had undergone slight surgery to make her appearance less threatening and more homey and comforting.

"Shantz, I am off to see them now. If you would like, I could tell them why your systems failed, and you freaked on them."

"Oh yes! I'd love- I mean thank you, Marcie." Marcie smiled, the same smile she smiled every time her voice switched over. It calmed her raging Specialness, and made her a little more human.

* * *

The five of them would float in those tubes for days, attached at the base of the skull by large tubes and wires hooked to their brains. These tubes and wires placed many things in there, of most usual things to be encountered on this trip. Each person, depending on the information, obtained different things.

In all reality, they had never truly been unhooked from those devices they had been hooked to in the first test, the simulation. The whole past few months were a simulation, and they had all passed quite well. Though, the privacy of their mind had been compromised. Not direct thoughts, but certain medical readouts from heart elevation to sweat glands monitoring. Though, while they were in escape sequence, their thoughts were triggered with key words. Whenever that thought came up, it activated a surveillance sequence for a period of time. It was actually still only September. Not December as they had been informed and believing.

They woke up about a week after the operations, when they're bodies had healed enough to bring them out of their medically induced comma. The pain of lengthening and shortening bones was worse than breaking them, and hurt like a son of bitch without pain reducers.

The memories of training for months, and learning about how the whole stay at the "prison" a fake simulation.

Jacob was pissed naturally, but Lauren and the others less so. It was apparent to Lauren right away that his system worked on anger and adrenaline. She didn't feel any emotion at all, though her whole body tingled with an odd quality of energy. She felt invincible, but oddly fragile at the same time. And light. As though she could float away at any moment. She didn't feel much pain at all, but rather numb. She didn't know at all anymore if she was invincible as she felt, or simply numb and drowsy. It flickered back and forth a while until she fell into a light sleep. It would grow heavier as time passed on.

Jaimee stared at Lauren. She didn't think as she ran an absent hand through her hair. Her fingers relished the smooth surface of her fine hair. Lauren had always been jealous of her incredibly soft locks to begin with, but, now it was soft to the point of feeling like water. Not greasy no, but it slipped from her hands with a wonderful smoothness. Jaimee smirked ever so slightly to herself, so slightly it wasn't even visible to most of the others. Her hair would never snag on anything ever fell into a heavy sleep, the happy simple thought light and fresh on her mind.

Ian's thoughts buzzed behind his eyes in his mind. Or rather thought. It was simple, and yet so unexpected and wrong for the occasion. Gotta move. Gotta move. Gotta move!!! And yet he could not. His body remained immobile in his thoughts would soon slow as the sedative kicked in, and he was returned to sleep. His legs twitched ever so slightly in his sleep as he ran in his dreams, arching through the air and landing and then taking off again in some unknown mission.

Rhett was nearly comatose, the medication in his system giving him an intense high. They had all been given the same dose, no doubt by a new intern, and Rhett barely had any pain. Other than the bones, he hadn't had much was laughing. Laughing and laughing. He giggled to himself. The nurse quickly disconnected his pain-medicine Iv-drip, and soon he slept a little less giggly. His face was stretched into an ironic smile, though his body wriggled fitfully on the table. Bad dreams weren't a fun time for him.

Jacob didn't move a muscle, as he literally wanted to cry every time he did. All of his muscles burned as though in an ever present full-body charlie horse. His thoughts were furious, and he was pissed off at himself for ever agreeing to this. He was still "thin" if you would, but he had more muscle. He'd had good tone before, but multiple weeks of immobility had downsized them. He wondered if this was how the others felt. They sure looked fine to him. The thing that came next wasn't the relief of pain he'd been expecting, and craving, but rather something less pleasant. Much less pleasant. It was a nightmare, but the nightmare faded led to a peaceful dream. He slipped off to wherever he went when he was happy and peaceful, a place unbeknownst to the others.

* * *

She looked around, her soft hair whipping lights around as she did so. Jaimee sighed, and watched as the others jumped out of the hovercraft, and how they all scurried to see the land. Lauren smiled goofily at her, and ran over to the little stream where water streamed over the rocks. She jumped to and fro, back and forth across it for a moment before jogging quickly back over to her. Jaimee rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

The people in the hovercraft dropped them their stuff, including their hoverboards, and then they were off. The slow purring whir of the engines soon faded over the horizon, and Jaimee focused her senses on the next task at hand. No one had assumed leadership yet, and until someone did it was sort of a free for all. And Jaimee didn't like the idea of that.

Lauren hopped lightly onto her board, and did a quick 360. She smiled to herself, and then rode circles around them, as if to say hurry up. Ian bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, and then took a running jump onto his hoverboard,and it whirred to life, and he jumped his board over a dirt hill. Lauren came back to center to grab her backpack, obviously light due to the dimension cube inside it. Jaimee, Rhett and Jacob yanked their packs on, and then waited impatiently for Ian to strap his on. He hurried, his fingers fumbling in their haste.

And then they were off! Ian, Jacob, and Rhett fought for the lead, laughing quietly, and shoving each other out of the way as they traveled. Lauren and Jaimee swerved off to either side, scouting ahead for trouble, shortcuts, and anything in general.

Jaimee pulled her board up when Lauren shouted a "stop!" with urgency in her voice. The others nearly ran into each other in their effort to slow down, and then they turned to glare at Lauren. Jaimee stood up from her crouching position."What's wrong?"

"I hear something!" hissed Lauren, stalking to one direction, and pausing to listen for a sound. Nothing...

She turned around, and then ran in the other direction.

"I don't even hear anything!" Remarked Rhett, and Lauren glared at him.

"Well none of us will hear anything if you don't shut up!" snapped Lauren angrily. She looked a bit taken aback at the fact she'd just done that, and Jaimee thought she deserved it. Jaimee was getting annoyed of being around her. Her emotions were on a roller coaster. She was probably just getting used to her new surroundings.

"Hey!" Whispered Ian. "Is it like a whirring sound? Like another hoverboard?"

"Yes!" hissed Lauren triumphantly, relieved someone else had heard it, too.

"I think- they were following us?" said Jaimee uncertainly, squinting her eyes, and tilting her head towards the sound.

"We still can't hear a thing!" confessed Rhett, gesturing to himself and Jacob.

"You weren't built for this. They're infiltration, and I'm detection. You guys are like... body-guards!" smiled Lauren, hopping back onto her board. Everyone else followed suit, and they took off silently.

Lauren pulled out her ear-clips, and clipped one on each exploded from them, and she swayed as she listened, dipping her board here and there, then putting on spurts of speed as she pleased.

Jaimee sped ahead, following that foreign she smell she didn't like. It was an acrid smell, an it fell harshly on her senses and smelled strongly in the air.

She looked to Ian and Lauren to see if they'd gotten wind of it. Lauren's face was a clear description, but Ian was smiling.

"Why are you smiling!?" She asked incredulously.

"It means we're closer!" smirked Ian. Rhett and Jacob both felt useless at this point. They hadn't even been out here an hour, and the others were already picking up things. And they were things that didn't even seem to be there. Jacob rubbed a hand across his face with a disgruntled sigh, and then let out an angry huff of breath as they skimmed over the surface of a small pond.

Lauren giggled immaturely, and sent a little jet of spray at Ian, who dodged it with a snicker. He yanked his board down harshly, and sent a huge wall of water after her. She struggled to duck out of the way, and then she spun around to see if Ian was laughing at her. He was laughing, but not at her. Jacob and Rhett were drenched in water, and they didn't look to happy about it. Rhett pushed out his lower jaw, and puffed his lips out. His eyebrows drooped, and then he smiled, returning the wave.

Jacob pushed his jaw out, and tilted his chin defiantly forward, narrowing his eyes angrily. Ian smiled nervously, and backed his board away from Jacob's .

"Sorry!" And then he was off, shooting across the pond like a shot, and Jaimee chased after him, laughing. So much for keeping a low-profile. Oh well, they had good time to learn protocol.

Jacob followed slowly, his short hair drying quickly; the rest of his body cold in the harsh breeze.

Rhett shivered as he chased after Ian, and Ian snickered when Rhett's board wobbled as he went over the deep part of the pond. The magnetic pull was waning, and the iron at the bottom of the water was too far down to support his board well. Rhett veered to the right, and headed toward land, and the others followed him.

The sun was setting low in the sky, and Lauren recommended they pack it in for the night when it got to be dusk. They all agreed, and cruised along until they found an acceptable overhand of rock that jutted out from the side of a small mountain.

Jaimee reached into her bag, and pulled out her dimension cube. She pulled her sleeping back from the cube, and then pulled an extra blanket. As an afterthought, she pulled out her LP , music clips, and Map Square, which she had learned would work outside of the "prison" music clips were a lot smaller than her original music pod, and she simply jerked her finger to change the song. To fly through the media, she simply circled her finger, and the screen whirled before her in the built in surge.

She glanced to her left, and saw that Lauren had done the same."What are you reading?" asked Jaimee.

"Medical books. In case somebody gets hurt, you know? I want to be prepared. Shantz and Marcie said it's really dangerous out here, so I'm using old books, from right before the Rusty explosions, when people were outside all the time. They might have nearly destroyed it, but, they _also _new how to deal with the dangers it brought _them_." Said Lauren matter-of-fact-ly, pointing her finger at each emphasized word to get her point across.

"Hmm... Good idea. I think I'll study something else, maybe more in my field of expertise..." Said Jaimee, readying her fingers for the touch pad that was sure to come into solidity. She typed hurriedly on the translucent gel-buttons, and sighed when the numerous books came up.

"So what are you researching?" Asked Lauren curiously, lowering her solid to her chest, and peering sideways interestedly.

"Infiltration tactics, and, uh, es-pi-oh-nage." Remarked Jaimee, sounding out the last word, and furrowing her brow. "What's that?"

"Spying. But didn't they already teach us all we need to know?" Asked Lauren dubiously.

"I want to know more! All they taught us were basics. I mean, come on, we could seriously die out here with the little knowledge they gave us. If we can't figure this out for ourselves, then we shouldn't even be here. It's not like you can just abandon game here, like you do with that solitaire game, Lauren." Jaimee turned frustratedly back to her LP, trying to find a suitable book for nightime reading.

Lauren turned back to her book, the back of her eyes stinging. She knew Jaimee didn't mean it, but still it hurt. Lauren often gave up, and quit things, but it hurt to have Jaimee throw it in her face. Lauren turned over on her side away from Jaimee, and focused on the words in her book.

"Hey Ian, come check this out!" Chirped Jaimee, and Ian rushed over to see what Jaimee was talking about. They both read the book with interest, and Jaimee sped through the book, a gift of the surgeons. Her reading speed was fast, a little above average. Lauren silently glared at them, wishing she was included. She knew she could still read faster, but that didn't matter. She had no one to talk to now. And she was pissed about it.

Soon Rhett wandered over to see what they were looking at, and he plopped down next to Jaimee and Ian to look at the picture book with captions. It was a how-to book on hand-to-hand combat.

Lauren shook her head disgustedly, and shook herself free of her sleeping bag. She disdainfully noted the fact that no one even noticed her departure.

With her music clips hooked to her ears, and her Solid under her arm, she angrily marched out of the over hand, and wandered over to the large Oak tree that stood prominently against the dark sky. With a slight grunt, she heaved herself into the tree, and opened her Solid to read.

Jaimee, Ian, and Rhett chattered excitedly below, and Lauren scowled as she cranked up her music, and yanked her Solid again, she was cast out. She hadn't expected them to forget her so quickly after spending months, albeit fake months but still, in the same room glanced her way, and then furrowed her brows in confusion as to how Lauren had gotten over there. Lauren's face brightened, betraying her emotions, and Jaimee smiled. Lauren smiled back,but then glared as soon as her head , of course, hadn't even done any wrong, but Lauren was a sensitive person, and had outed herself, as it was.

* * *

Lauren watched mesmerized as the small sapling grew, the daylight switching to night in rapid increments. She watched as animals scurried to and fro, as some fought and killed, and as some simply grazed peacefully.

The young sapling was now a sturdy tree, and the trunk was growing more and more solid as the tree grew steadily taller and thicker. The overgrowth near the top was filling in quite nicely, and the Oak tree was yielding and squirrels scurried to and fro, munching happily on the tree had grown to the size it was now, Lauren's vision started to blur slightly.

Lauren eyes snapped open, and she nearly fell out of the tree. Her vision was extremely blurry, and her head was spinning. She swayed dizzily for a moment, forcing herself still as her vision swam back into view.

She shook her head, deducing that she had simply fallen asleep. She hadn't gotten much training, not that she could remember anyway.

After finished a particularly long chapter on lacerations and abrasions- there were so many different treatments- she let out a triumphant sigh and rubbed her tired eyes. They stung from being so over-used, and they watered from being rubbed. With a huff of rushed breath, Lauren dropped from the tree, landing silently on the balls of her feet.

She wacked her feet on the trunk of the tree, hoping to dislodge any dirt and grim from her grippy shoes. After doing so, Lauren walked back to the Overhang, and made herself some rice, rather than heating up some reconstituted simply wans't in the mood.

She wandered down to the small stream, only a stone's throw away from the Overhang. Lauren rinsed the bowl she'd used, and then, on a whim, slipped out of her shoes and dipped her feet into the water, relishing the feel of the cool water on her jumped at the sound of a voice behind her.

"So, uh , you coming in or what?" Asked Jaimee, and Lauren nodded wordlessly, and lifted herself from the ground. She was still unused to her newfound lightness, and how easy it was to get around when you were so short and small. Jaimee looked at her quizically, and then sighed.

"Why are you mad, Lauren? You've been avoiding me, and giving me the cold-shoulder all night! We're _supposed _to be friends, you know!"

"Me!? You called me a quitter! And then you, like, ditched me to read about 'ninja stuff!'" Retorted Lauren.

"I did not! I just said that-"

"Whatever. Let's just forget about it." Said Lauren with a shake of her nodded in agreement, but was silently thinking that Lauren was acting different. Secretive, even. They were friends, yes, but just in case, Jaimee was going to keep an eye on never know...

**Author's Note- So there ya go! An extra long chapter! :D Enjoy? Read and Review, and don't forget to remind me to post pics at the end! **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	18. All Work and No Play

"OW!"

"Get your foot out of my face! I don't particularly enjoy the taste of foot in the morning!"

"Eww! Wait- wait! Don't- ow! You kicked me!?!!!"

"Oh my gosh! Someone has got some stinky ass feet!"

The tangled mass of humans quickly disentangled themselves, and proceeded to bicker and name call until someone decided to give up and make breakfast for them self.

The smell of raviolis filled the Overhang, and Lauren separated herself from the smell. She scaled the tree just outside shelter, grabbing the thick branches with her hands, and swinging her legs up to grab hold. She walked sideways up the tree, and then pulled herself up all the way into the tree.

Lauren turned to her right a little ways, and then climbed a few branches higher to her destination, and triumphantly plucked the small nest from the tree. Now they could actually have breakfast, a proper one.

She leaped gracefully from the tree, where she stood. She landed with a dull thud, her legs groaning under the sudden appliance of weight. Lauren paid no mind, and marched happily into the Overhang.

"Breakfast anyone?" She asked brightly, brandishing the small nest of eggs in her hands.

"Suh-weet!" Pepped Ian, smiling. Lauren stoked the tiny fire, so small as too not attract attention to themselves, and then drew a small metal plate from her dimension cube, and let it heat up on the fire. She had carefully arranged it so it wouldn't fall, and then she cracked an egg on it when it was hot.

The egg cooked quickly, browning in some spots, and staying a little lighter in others. Lauren did her best to cook it evenly, but there was only so much to be done over an open range.

"What's the verdict?" She asked Jaimee, who munched thoughtfully.

"It's- well, actually, it's pretty good. " Confirmed Jaimee. All they'd ever eaten before was processed fake eggs, and she wasn't accustomed to the real thing. Even slightly burnt in some spots, it was still pretty good.

"Alrightie then, who's next?" Asked Lauren happily as hands shot into the air, hungrily fighting to be first for their meal.

* * *

The trees whizzed by them once more, the winds growing more wild as they pressed on into obviously unmarked territory. They had no idea so far how they were going to track them, or how they were going to get where they were going, but they were traveling on as it were.

At one point the magnetism dropped for over a mile, and they had to walk lugging around their heavy boards. Lauren's board was almost as tall as she was, and it was mighty awkward to carry. It was still smaller than the others' boards, but Lauren didn't complain. She was still smaller than everyone. For once, she was the skinniest, and to be honest, when she got moving she had more energy than she ever remembered. It was fun!

But, she still had her odd mood-swings, Jaimee could see that. Jaimee was beginning to wonder if the surgery had even worked on her, she was still behaving like the same goof-ball she'd always been; running around and laughing, or grouching, or simply reading- although she could never sit longer than twenty minutes in the same position when she read. She'd have to move all the time, even if it was just little things such as readjusting her hair. Jaimee was watching her to keep an eye on her, and now that she was- she noticed every little move. Sure, Lauren was remembering things ten times better, but she was still as fidgety as she always was. Not to mention she was always cool to the touch, at least five degrees cooler than Jaimee and Ian at all times. Jaimee and Ian had the only normal resting temperatures of all of them- except for when they needed to sneak, then they could usually control it via camouflage suit- but only for limits of an hour per time.

The camouflage suit itself was truly camouflage, and they wore them at all times. It was a smart material, and it looked like regular clothing. But, when the time called for it, it would stretch out to cover the limbs, and each and every limb, finger, and toe. Even their heads. And then, it simply melded their 'visual effects' into the background. In other words, it shifted colors and textures to hide them, and their body temperature, to save them from Infrared.

The thought of heat was on everyone's mind as they sweated and walked, trudging the hard path toward the river. Lauren could hear the running water, and they were trusting her to lead them in the right direction. Lauren was only mildly worried about going in the wrong direction, because she could hear the water so clearly, and she was sure it was where it sounded like it was.

And it was, and there they all got drinks of water, purified of course, and then they were off again. The sky was growing unusually dark as it prepared to rain, and Jaimee, Lauren, and Ian's fidgeting increased tenfold. Jaimee didn't fidget to much, but Lauren and Ian were almost constantly moving. And now they looked ready to have simultaneous breakdowns as they pleaded with Jacob and Rhett to find shelter.

When the rain actually started coming down, they quickly obliged. Riding that fast through pelting rain was a: bliding. You couldn't see a damned thing in front of your own face when you went that fast. The rain was forming a solid wall, and it stung on their skin as they shot through the air, pelting them harder and harder the faster they went.

They ducked under the shade of a huge tree for a while, staying on their boards as they scouted an area to get better coverage. Lauren shook like a leaf as the drawback of her lower temperature kicked in. She didn't even remember why they had lowered it; and the bad thing about that was she remembered everything. She couldn't understand why all she could do was play maid while all the others got cool "powers". All she knew was she was tiny: her "power" were a mystery to her...

Lauren shivered as the wind whipped her hair from her face, and her cheeks stung as her hair slapped them again and again.

"I-is that s-something over there?" asked Jaimee, pointing past Lauren to the alcove in the side of the mountain. Her voice shook with a shiver as the wind buffeted against her. Lauren nodded shakily, and quickly started her board towards it.

The alcove was small, and there was barely enough room for two people to lie down. It was resolved that they sleep sitting up, and prop their boards longways, up and down to block the wind. Lauren covered greedily in her blanket. Jaimee's whole body was literally shaking, but Lauren simply shivered. She wasn't much of a shaker. Jaimee's teeth chattered, and she didn't move from the spot she was at, because Lauren told her the spot would get warm.

"O-Ok. Would you rather... Eating a dozen moldy spiders or... getting squished by David?" Asked Lauren, her teeth chattering. Not a shaker, no, but definitely a chatterer.

"Wow. Th-that is t-tough...." Laughed Ian, his arms wrapped around his sides. "I'd eat the spiders."

"Wait- are th-they poisonous?" Asked Jaimee, glad to have a new focus on something other than cold.

"Hhmmm... No-o. They're j-just moldy." Smiled Lauren. "I would eat the spiders in a heartbeat!"

"Neither. I'd make David eat the spiders." Said Jacob with a wavering smile. It trembled to a cold shiver, much like everyone elses.

"No! You can't do that! It's not a choice!" argued Lauren, Jaimee nodding profusely.

"So? Since when have any of us followed rules?" Retorted Jacob with a shrug and crooked smile.

"Uh, since we met you!" Laughed Lauren as Jaimee giggled beside her.

The games went on through the night until they were too tired to move, let alone talk. They slipped into fitful sleeps, leaning on one-another and occasionally getting elbowed off another's shoulder. But, the storm managed to rage on all through the night, even until after they'd woken, and then for the better part of even the next few hours. This was one touch storm, and it wasn't planning on giving up. Not just yet.

* * *

Lauren's eyes flickered occasionally, and then they would slid back down as the lullaby of little drums lulled her back to sleep, and it came easily enough. The thunderclaps woke the others occasionally, but they didn't bother her.

It didn't seem that day-break ever came, but rather the sky stayed dark and dismal for the ensuing day. After so long, Lauren dragged herself from the warmth of her sleeping bag with a forlorn sigh, remarking dryly that even though she loved rain, they weren't getting a damned thing done by sleeping all day. Murmurs of agreement rifled through the air and Lauren sighed heavily.

"So I'm guessing our best options are to either study the fucking pants off the people who sent us here, and learn everything we can about what we are here to do, and why and how we are going to do this. _Or, _we can plot out s tracking strategy and figure out how to find them. We're wondering around here like chickens with our heads cut off. One or the other, but we need to do _something_! I mean,we're wasting valuable time!"

Lauren took deep breaths, breathing slowly in and out, and then spoke again. "I know I haven't been so helpful either, but I am just kind of confused as to what the hell _I'm_ supposed to be doing. I remember every other damn thing- but it's like they don't want me to know. Like... I'm supposed to figure it out myself?" She asked them, furrowing her brows together.

"You don't remember?" Asked Jaimee; surprised. "But they designed you to remember!"

"Exactly, if they can make me remember, they can make me forget, too. And, maybe I'm supposed to figure out whatever it is I do- by myself, or well, I guess with you guys now... So votes or what, you know to decide what we're going to do?"

"But, Lauren- can't I say this first?" Asked Jaimee. Lauren nodded slowly, unsure of what Jaimee was going to say. "Your whole nervous system got rewired! you're supposed to get electric pulses or something, to your brain an uhm, uhm- you see..."

"You see images held in the little particles of stuff you touch." Cut in Ian.

"Yeah, Marcie said they were like memories trapped in the electrically charged -particles?- and your nerve system sends 'em to your brain, and it like uncodes them and you get images of stuff. "Informed Jacob.

"Ah, that would explain the tree-"

"What?" Cut in Rhett, his face confused.

"Ahm, some other time." Said Lauren with a nod of her head, and then she spoke in a frustrated tone, "Now! Would you rather learn about what we can do- or plot out an idea to find our friends?"

"Plan- if you want it raise your hand." Said Jaimee.

Lauren, Ian, and Jacob rose their hand.

"So, you two wanna study? Are we doing majority rules,or are you two going to study?"

"We could probably do both, you know in, uh- intervals!" Suggested Ian, after finding the right word.

"Alright, so I guess we should plan first, you know, because more people want to..." said Lauren, rubbing both temples with a single hand.

For the next two hours, they devised numerous plans, and discarded many thoughts on the matter, until they found a good idea.

"What if we just stick to the river?" Asked Ian. "I mean, it's a good mag-field, and also, its a resource. You can't live without it, so you'd wanna be close to it, right?"

"Ian, you're a fucking genius!" Laughed Lauren, and smacking him on the back. Jaimee smiled at him, and the other two smiled.

"Looks like we got ourselves a plan!" Remarked Lauren.

"I guess we do," said Rhett.

* * *

Lauren studied until he eyes ached from the bad lighting, and then wiggled her wrist, and her music disk whirred back to life. She had remembered of it after the surgery, and had told the others of their 'still existence'. With a whirl of her finger, the song she'd been listening to when she was boarding exploded from the ear chips, and she jolted.

She turned it down, and then glanced sideways at everyone else. Ian's head drooped every so often as he fell asleep, and then he would jerk awake. Jacob snored, leaning against the wall with his arm serving as a pillow. Jaimee read silently, her music a loud droning in Lauren's sensitive ears. Rhett was watching a movie on his projection screen, laughing when someone said something funny. So much for work, huh?

Lauren closed her medical Solid, and then went to the next Solid on her list. Ah, The Art of Surveying. Lauren smiled and flipped it open, and looked at the table of contents in the front.

Lauren flipped a few pages, and then sighed. This was just what she needed! A tell guide: it told of how to recognize nervous habits, and detect guilty instantly remembered that Jacob rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous, and that Rhett got quiet when he was embarrassed, and red when he was mad. She couldn't remember what Jaimee and Ians' tells were, though she was pretty sure she could figure it out.

'_Hmm, what are _my_ tells and giveaways? _Thought Lauren to herself.'_I guess I fidet a little, and... hmm... twiddle my fingers. Hahaha!! twiddle. That's a funny word. Twiddle-twiddle- ah! Stay focused!'_

Lauren sighed, and then read on, ignoring the tickling feeling at the ede of her brain that told her to quit studying and have some fun. She knew it would get worse and over time, she wouldn't be ale to control herself, adn keep studyin and learning. But, she'd try. And, besides- All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.

**Author's Note- yeah i had fun! Read and review, guys! LOVE It!!!!!!!!! thanks, keep in touch!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Sudz

"I'll race you guys to that hill over there?" Begged Lauren excitedly.

"No, we have work to do!" Said Ian shortly, casting her an exasperated glance. "We can't just take off! We have responsibilities."

"Is being miserable one of them?" Muttered Lauren under her breath, just loud enough to be heard.

"No body else but you in miserable! We're all getting used to this, and you haven't even changed or matured at all. Your still acting like a little kid!" Rhett said without turning around.

Lauren was taken aback at his sudden rudeness. They seemed to be growing ruder and colder toward her, and she couldn't stand it. If worse came to worse, she'd leave and go off by herself. She was growing to hate them. Jaimee was the only one who even bothered talking to her.

Lauren didn't know it, but the process for the others surgeries were slow, and the 'rewiring' of their brains was slow, and slowly turning them into mindless Perfects. Perfects themselves were merely living robots of the City, and they were wired to never argue against a direct command from headquarters, and the process was so slow, so gradual that not even the person experiencing it felt different. But the people who weren't changing sure did.

The procedure to rewire her brain hadn't stuck, but had rather fallen away after a few days of rapid ping-pong process. It would work at very quick speeds, and then suddenly plummet again, setting her back. The rewiring of her nervous system hadn't allowed the nanos to stick the brain stem, and work their magic.

Jaimee's wasn't working as good as it should have been, but it was trying to. The nanos were doing their best to stick to the top of the brain stem, near the very bottom of the brain, but they were slowly falling away again. They'd probably soon be washed out of her system.

Jacob hardly talked anymore, and he didn't smile or laugh, but rather stared impassively as they boarded along, and navigated the twisting turns of the thick noticed it too, and Lauren didn't think she liked it. Jacob was usually laughing all the time, and cracking wise-ass jokes, or making fun of someone. Jaimee and Lauren would often look to each other, and shrug nervously. Things were changing,and neither of them, controlled or not, liked it at all. Jacob's eyes had lost their shine, and they rested vacuously and dull in his sockets, and he looked half-dead inside.

Ian had become a bitter young man, his usually happy face pinched into a perma-scowl which didn't suit him at all. His hair shielded his eyes from the sun, and he boarded along silently, snapping at whoever interrupted his thought. He looked kind of sad in a way, his back hunched over and his arms folded over his chest. He was a great boarder to be able to hunch with cross armed as he boarded. He had a narrow stance, and could jump from the front to the back of his board easily, to avoid becoming mush due to a possibly impending crash. Nonetheless, he was a sour-puss, and he resolved to make everyone else feel it.

Rhett didn't joke as much as he used to, now only cracking jokes at the really miserable times. His eyes remained half-closed at all times, and he looked like a raging insomniatic. Dark bags lines his eyes, and his brown-red hair stuck up in all directions, no matter how he washed or brushed it with Jaimee's brush. His nose looked bigger than ever on his gaunt face. They were all 'prettier, with perfect proportions, and startling beauty, very unlike the Pretties.

Their beauty was almost ethereal, with their delicate, slighted frames, and refined features. Lauren seemed the only one to notice, as the others were busy fighting with themselves, though Jaimee always noticed her feathery gossamer hair. It seemed to float up around her as she walked, and it swayed and floated into the air at the slightest breeze. Lauren's hair was light, and soft to the touch, but not so smooth as she wished fluttered in the breeze, and didn't snag, but it never felt as good as Jaimee's. Jaimee smiled.

**Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review!**

**Reviews are nice!  
**

At the thought of her hair, Jaimee reached up to twirl it in her fingers. It was becoming an ever present habit, and she was always touching and playing with her hair; even more so when she was nervous. Lauren loved the feel of it, but she thought it would be weird to feel someone else's hair repeatedly. When she was nervous she bit her lower lip, jiggled and fidgeted ceaselessly, and if she was mad she sulked. Ian tossed his hair, shaking it from his face. Jacob rubbed his neck raw, and Rhett listened to music and didn't talk to whoever made him feel that way.

Lauren drifted away from the group, Jaimee's inquisitive eyes following her, wondering where she was headed. Lauren swerved her board, much like a surfer would as they carved a wave. Lauren sighed, and then flopped down on her board, laying down as she steered her board. She lay on her stomach, letting her hands hang over the sides, bringing them back up whenever they went up a hill. Eventually she sat up, and sat with her legs dangling over the sides. She used her arms to steer and help twist and manipulate her weight, and at one point she was almost blown off the board. After that, she clung to the board with her hands in front of her, one on each side of the board. She'd lean from one side to the other, pushing her weight into one hand and arm, and then go from there.

At one point she fell asleep, her brain finally caving on her. They'd been moving; up and about, not resting for at least, if not more than twenty-four hours. And so, Lauren crashed, both figuratively and literally. She slipped into a comatose sleep, oblivious to the branches buffeting her slow board, and to the bumps of her board rattling over uneven magnetism.

The others had taken noticed of her quiet demeanor, and the slow odd drifting of her board, and chased back in the opposite direction to get her, and make sure she was safe. Even in their deterred states, they were still themselves. The nanos shook loose a little as they feared for her, the brain unclogging a little as it whirred to life, fear pulsing through it with each heartbeat.

Lauren's board slipped over a small enbankment, and Lauren started awake as she fell from it. The cold water was only there for a moment, and then it clung to her like a wet blanket as she was jerked into the air.

"Oh my gosh! Run! Run-the cheese is humming, and the kids are laughing at you!" Yelled Lauren, her voice laden with groggy-sauce. "Wait, huh? Haha, everything is- it's... spinning... ha... ha.... why, yes, I _do_ look like a moron, thank you!" She yoked sarcastically with a nervous smile.

Jaimee helped her down from the air, and then smiled a little."You have to admit, that _was _funny, guys!"

"Yeah, funny would have been her drowning." Smirked Jacob. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I'll remember that next time you start drooling in your sleep. I won't save you when you start choking on your own spit. " Lauren said lazily as she sank to the ground, and cradled her on her knees. Her eyes were already drooping.

"We have to get moving, you guys!" Said Rhett, checking his watch. "We are getting farther and farther behind!"

"Rhett, did you know that if you are up for seventeen hours it is the equivalent of having point-five blood alchol level?"

"_Really?" _Asked Rhett, his voice and face obviously surprised. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. Look!" Lauren pulled out her solid, and showed him a file that was centuries old. "It's like forever ago, but it's true, I checked more recent Solids on it, and it's true. We've been up for longer than that, too." Lauren snapped the solid shut, and slipped the disk back into her pocket, and then fabric once again melded to her skin."We're no good if we're intoxicated, now are we?"

"No," Said Rhett with a scowl.

"And you guys could use the sleep! I mean look at you!" Pressed Lauren.

The boys looked down at themselves almost guiltily, and they were almost ashamed of what they saw.

Rhett's arms were covered in dirt and small abrasions from branches streaked across his arms, and torso. A long gas throbbed on his cheek, and he pressed a cool, beat-up hand to it with a feet ached for they hadn't stopped traveling a long time. His stomach rumbled as well, and he coughed to attempt to cover it up, even though everyone

Ian's small form was hunched over with fatigue, and he straightened himself sheepishly. He was covered in little scratches, and a few thorns and briers stuck to him. His eyes ached and burned from being open so long, and his breathing was somewhat labored. He was too prided to admit it, but when it got down to it, he was bushed.

Jacob's shoulders sagged as he glanced down at his battered arms, and felt the sore muscles in his neck throb. His head pulsed with his heartbeat, the pain quickly ebbing and flowing. He winced a little as he shrugged as if to say, so? I haven't slept- it's not going to kill me. His cheeks reddened as Lauren and Jaimee rose their eyebrows at him. So he was a _little _tired, he could handle it!

"My point exactly. You look like crap, and frankly- you stink! Jaimee and I dipped into the water every chance we got- but, well, you're guys. You can stand each others stink. Unfortunately-" Lauren quickly pointed to Jaimee and then her self multiple times in rapid succession, "_we _can't. So- go. _We'll_ make dinner tonight, and you can go -... _destinkify._"

"We don't smell!" Protested Ian, a bit of his old-self returning with such indignity. He raised his armpit and took a huge whiff as if to prove his point. He repressed a face and forced himself to swallow. "Okay- a _little _bit! But it's not _that_-"

"Ian! You can't stand the smell of yourself! You need a _bath. _It's not that difficult- suck it up! Be a man!" Said Lauren, at the last sentence lowering her voice in a brash impression of Jacob's taunting words to the boys in previous times. Jacob tilted his head to the side in exasperation.

"Fine. But, we-" Rhett gestured to the other males present, "-as _men _demand a properly cooked _fresh_ meal!"

"What!? We're doing _you _a favor! You won't have to smell like ass-"

"HEY!" Injected Rhett crossly.

"And we don't have to bug you- _plus, _we are the only ones who aren't acting like irritable little three-year-olds!" Yelled Lauren tempestuously, her arms flailing and enunciating her words as she angrily stomped her feet. Jaimee took a step to the side, narrowly avoiding a thrashing arm.

"Uhm, guys? I think we might want to just go quietly-"

"Damn straight you wanna go quietly! I have had enough of your moody, bitch-ass, PMS-ing emotions! Get the fuck in gear! I may be immature and air-headed, but dammit! I'm not an asshole about it!" Lauren let out a frustrated squeal/moan of anger and stomped off to get water before they took their baths.

Once she was out of supposed hearing distance, Jacob turned to Jaimee.

"You were a lot of fucking help!"He blurted angrily, giving her a moody grabbed his pack, and yanked out his towel.

"Yeah? Well you honestly _do _reek, guys! I'm not trying to be mean-"

"Really? You aren't beacuse I-" Jaimee cut Ian back off.

"Ian! You don't have room to talk! You're becoming this mean-little-cynical-person! We all to need to step-it-up and at least try to be nice to each other! I mean- come on! We've been down each others throats lately! This is not going to help us save Anna and everybody else. They could be sick and dying out there with all this time we're wasting on fighting!"

The others didn't reply as they fished their bathing stuff from the dimensional cubes in their packs, and they were silent as Lauren trudged guiltily back into the soon-o-be campground. She didn't apologize, not yet. But it was obvious from the look on her face she felt bad about yelling at them.

The boys stomped off to take their baths, and Jaimee and Lauren purified water.

"I don't understand why they're so moody all of a sudden! I mean, it's like they're not even them anymore! I mean, I'd rather fight with them than have them like they were, but I feel so bad for yelling at them!" Confessed Lauren.

"I don't know about you, or them, but I feel kind of funny. When I start thinking to much, about stuff not related to what we're doing, I get these awful headaches! And, I don't know why! I mean, it's like the more I try to think about regular stuff, that's not about the mission, the more my head hurts!" Jaimee rolled her eyes. "But after a while, it kinda goes away, and I can think again... Is that weird?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel different at all, you guys have changed so much, and I'm just same old Lauren. I feel like one of hose flat-chested Uglies, and everyone else seems to have the gigantic boobs, and I'm a pancake, ya know?"

"Uh, okay." Said Jaimee with a laugh. "Weird comparison, but yeah, totally."

"So, eggs? Or what? Maybe we could make oatmeal! And then find some fruit!" Offered Lauren with a smile.

"Yes! I love fruit! Let's go!" Laughed Jaimee.

* * *

**Read and Review. Read and Review. Read and Review.**

**Reviews are nice!**

* * *

"Ow!" Lauren rubbed her head where the peach had made contact and scowled."You're aiming for me aren't you?"

"Maybeeee!" Laughed Jaimee, throwing another peach caught it this time, and smirked at her friend.

"Ha! I win!" Lauren danced in a circle, and then quickly settled back into her routine of catching the peaches Jaimee threw down to her.

"Alright, I think we have enough- alright already!" Jaimee had begun quickly pelting Lauren with peaches, giggling all the while. Lauren eventually chucked one back up at Jaimee, and Jaimee squealed when the peaches skin broke, covering her in peach guts, and leaving a red mark on her cheek where the pit had scraped her.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" Spat Jaimee in a pained expression, rubbing her cheek angrily. "That hurts, you know!"

Lauren sheepishly looked away. "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean too-"

"It's okay." Said Jaimee stiffly, jumping down from the tree. "Let's go make oatmeal."

Lauren nodded, and they walked back to the little campsite, soon forgetting the small dispute, and soon talking and laughing again.

* * *

The dinner was awkward and quiet, eyes averted and downcast, and Lauren scrupulously studied her oatmeal, deconstructing each piece and glop of food in her mind. She thought of the oat packets that lay on the ground next to the large pot it was cooked in, crumpled and almost forgotten, ripped and sodden with water and a chunk of spilled oatmeal. They looked lonely, and Lauren wondered if anyone else felt lonely.

"You guys smell a lot better..." Said Lauren quietly, hoping that if no one heard her, her apology could go unnoticed. She didn't want to have to apologize, but she felt better to get it off of her chest, and out of her mind. It had been spinning endlessly, over and over for the past three minutes, and the more she heard it,the more she had to get it out of her hoped no one had heard her, but it wasn't so.

"Er, thanks... I guess..." Said Jacob didn't look up, even though she felt everyone's' eyes on the top of her head.

"Uh, your welcome... I guess..." Lauren raised her eyebrows and looked around innocently.

"What? Is there like, oatmeal on my face?" She furrowed her brows in mock fright, and gasped loudly. "Ohhh noooo!!!!!!"

Ian rolled his eyes, and shrugged. "I dunno did you?"

"Yes... I'm sorry guys, and _Jaimee!_ For you know, your face, and the uhm, with the peach, and you know... I'm sorry, I just... I dunno. Anyway, sorry for being, you know, a bitch. Erm... Ah, well I guess I'm off. See you in a bit."

"Where're you going?" Asked Rhett suspiciously.

"You're not going to sabotage our boards or something are you?" Asked Jacob narrowing his eyes, and furrowing his eyebrows.

"No! And I can see you guys are obviously still miffed at me... So I'll give you some time to let it kind of... simmer down." Lauren smiled. "_I'm_ off to find a new pet!" She smiled and took off at a jog down the path to the river, and waved once before she disappeared out of sight behind a small bank.

The others glanced to each other, and simply shrugged before turning back to their oatmeal. No one knew what she'd come back with, and nor did they want to think about it. They'd probably be surprised either way, so they didn't hazard a guess. For all they knew, she'd come back with a crocodile, alligator or something of the sort.

* * *

The trees swayed as a gentle breeze filtered through, ruffling her hair and clothing. Air sweetened with river smells and fresh fallen leaves smelled crisp and wonderful in her nose, and she embraced the early fall air. It was late September, and the leaves were only now beginning to fall large increments. Lauren giggled as a small chipmunk, scurrying with haste to pack away nuts fell from a tree branch into a large cushioning pile of leaves.

She looked in a hole in the ground, and sighed. Nothing there, although she wasn't sure she wanted anything to be there. For all she knew, it could've been a snake, and she would've screamed louder than a little girl getting her first pair of dress-up clothes.

She didn't find anything that day, but she rather rested her feet, and played around in the water, trying to catch a cute fish for a while before realizing she'd never be able to keep it.

Lauren wandered back to the little camp, and grabbed her stuff from her bag. She thought it was kind of hypocritical to tell the others they reeked and not even get a bath. Jaimee had already gotten hers earlier when Lauren when pet-hunting, and Lauren savored her time alone. Sure she had been lonely the past couple of days, but it was easier to feel purposefully alone when you weren't with anyone.

She was rinsing her hair when she realized that her stuff was gone. A little bear cub was dragging it all away with its teeth, and there seemed to be nothing she could do.

Lauren searched around for a second, and then picked up the closest rock to her. She threw it with admirable force, and beamed the little cub in the head, wincing as it stood there, shocked and hurt. It dropped her stuff, and took off, howling and bemoaning its rage and troubles.

Lauren quickly dunked her head underwater and got rid of as much soap as she could, and then yanked her clothes on. In the near distance, she could hear the mother roar, and its pounding footfalls as it neared.

* * *

"What was that?"Asked Jaimee curiously as she heard what sounded to be a shout.

"She probably fell!" Snickered Jacob.

"Nooooo........" Said Jaimee cocking her head to the side as she listened. "It sounds kind of like she's-"

"_Fuccck!_ You have _got _to be fucking kidding me!" Yelled Lauren as she rounded the bend, legs pumping, and arms flailing. She swooped down to grab her board as best she could, and dropped her stuff.

"What wro-...." Jaimee trailed off as she saw the huge pair lumbering after Lauren.

"Bye! See you in a little bit! Love you guys!" Shouted Lauren breathlessly as she threw down her board and jumped on it.

"What the hell did you do!?" Burst Jacob.

"I beamed her baby in the head with a rock!" Yelled Lauren over her shoulder.

"Why the fuck would you-" Started Ian.

"It was stealing my stuff!" Lauren voice was trailing away now, and the bear was following her.

"So, if she, you know, doesn't make it? I get her shampoo." Said Jacob, bottle in hand. Jaimee smacked him, and the others rose their brows.

"What? Mine smells like-"

"Oh my gosh! You got strawberries? I want that!" Piped Ian, holding up Jacob's bottle of shampoo.

"I've got... _Passion Fruit_...." Said Rhett disgustedly. "Anybody want that?"

"What the _hell_!?" Jaimee yelped. "What is this? Gays gone shampoo? Am I the only one concerned about the fact that she might get mauled to death by a bear?"

"She'll be fine! Here she comes now!" Soothed Ian, reading the back of Jacob's shampoo bottle, and not looking up. "Oooh! All natural! Suh-weet!"

**Author's Note- So yes, things are going to return what is left of normalcy for the gang, and yes, they are getting closer! And more absent minded, and they are battling the od nanos! So, enjoy. Read and Review! :D**


	20. Soontobe's

"I can't believe you guys... I'm almost dying- _dying_ and your discussing _shampoo?!?!?_" Lauren exploded with hurt. It felt bad to know that the smelling of shampoos ranked higher than her personal safety.

"We couldn't help it! They just smelled so goooood!" Protested Ian, sniffing his hair with a mildly euphoric expression.

"Okay, are you guys seriously going gay on us?" Deadpanned Lauren, "Because trust me, it's not a good look on you."

"Gay? What do you mean?" They all coughed low coughs and puffed out their chests and burst into manly conversation, flexing their muscles and acting like tools.

Lauren sat back with a satisfied smirk, and looked to Jaimee with a nod. "Now that is a good look. I'd don't think I could deal with _this," _She flung her wrist and snapped it out,"Anymore. Honestly, no disrespect... But day-um! I mean are you _kidding_ me?"

Jaimee and Lauren giggled until their lungs protested for air, and their cheeks were sticky with tears.

"Hey, we've got to get a move on." Rhett murmured, checking his wrist gadget. It could tell time, and do a whole assortment of things that they hadn't even figured out yet.

Lauren hopped happily onto her board, and Jaimee slid fluidly onto hers with a light foot. "Alright, so, we need to follow the river a little longer, and then head toward that big mountain. We're sure to get a better view and layout of the land from there then on these." Hypothesized Lauren, pocketing her Map Square."And hey, uhm, if you guys feel sick or anything, tell us, alright?"

The others nodded to her and Jaimee, and then they smiled. It actually felt good to get a move on after being still for a whole day and a half. Most of which was occupied by sleeping.

The sky was lighter today; any prospect of rain disappeared. With a smile Lauren too her spot in the formation, wondering what they might encounter on their journey today.

* * *

The sandy birth of dust trailed out behind them in a swirling wake, a tell-tale sign of their presence.

"So much for secrecy, huh?" Laughed Jaimee.

"We need to go somewhere marshy," Interrupted Ian. "We won't leave sand or dirt wakes. The water will be too thick, and the mud won't lift."

They all agreed, pulling up their boards, and proceeded at a crawl. Lauren sang along to her music, and Jaimee rolled her eyes. Lauren _always_ sang along with her music, to the point where it got annoying. But today, she didn't mind, her mind was focused on other matters.

They needed to figure out what to do when they actually found Smokies to follow,and it was clear to Jaimee that no one else had even thought of it. Jaimee frustratedly rubbed the back of her neck, and prodded at her temples before sighing,and resisting the urge to take an Ib-4. Modern Ibuprofen, forth generation molecular structuring: much better than twenty first century standard pain medication.

With a thrill her hand crept to the patch slowly into the skin of her neck. Her fingers absently searched for an edge, but found none. She was half way through this one already, but she had a long time before she'd need a new one. It kept her awake, and that was a wondrous thing. With such energy coursing through her veins,a glorious gift of this funny patch, she could stay awake for a long time. And that was Patches as they'd names them were probably the only thing allowing them keep their own personalities. But it wasn't like _they_ had any idea what they were fighting, other than the fact that it caused pain.

Feeling kept the real headaches away, the kind that made your nerves crawl, and your flesh break out in goosebumps. Strong feeling, strong emotion- being deprived of one thing, or overly experiencing the strongest, and most powerful feelings- it oddly kept them at bay. They had no idea why, but it was due to the fact that strong emotions and overworking the brain caused things to move faster, and to cause more spastic electric currents. This knocked nanos back a little bit, and damaged some to the extent that they fell away completely, their dead cells to be discarded through waste.

On a molecular level the nanos were slowly deconstructing, their foundations crumbling way to make room for a new mutated gene, unknown and uncharted in scientists. A freak of nature, or simple accident, it would be unknown; but come it would, and rule it might. Not even they, those whose contained the potentially murderous DNA, or could it be rather that it would be wonderful change? No one would know, at least not yet.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, the horizon pink and warm as it settled. Murmuring sighs could be heard as fidgety fingers flicked the lights on goggles to on, and sparks of light in two pairs of irises as night vision was turned on.

The cries of animals rang out in the still air of the night; mewling of small cats as they bade their children stay closer, the high whining of owls as they hooted and caught their prey. The sounds of animal eating fellow animal was loud, and dinner was late in the night; disturbing as it was, all of them had grown used to the well known food chain of life, and it bothered them less, though the girls insides still crawled at the sound of it. .

Lauren glanced over at Jacob as a small animal cried out as its skin was broken by larger teeth, and he simply shrugged in response. Lauren shivered, and shook her head as if to dispel the vile moved faster onward, Lauren had to urge her board faster. They were in V formation, and she was leading the way this time. It was her turn, though she obviously didn't want it.

She turned her music up louder, and the voice receptors up even louder. All she wanted to hear were the sounds of music, or the reassuring tones of a scowl she almost laughed scornfully. She was getting sick of being out here and not finding anything, and she couldn't _believe _that they'd rather smell _shampoo_ then help her out. But, she could understand that the shampoo smelled amazing. They'd all traded around, and Lauren couldn't help catch herself smelling her hair every so often. She smiled at the thought of it, and sniffed her hair absently before letting out a satisfied breath of content.

The sound of Rhett's voice cutting in over her music dragged her suddenly from her reverie, and she did as she was asked and pulled up for a moment.

"I saw a spark over that way," Rhett's arm, illuminated by the glow of the goggles pointed off to the right, and the rest of them nodded.

"Alright, if we _do_ find them, then just... stay low and keep quiet. Turn the boards to idle, and we can creep over and see if we find them, got it?" Cohered Jaimee. They all nodded, though Lauren a little uncertainly. Jaimee narrowed her eyes angrily, and Lauren bit her lip nervously before nodding harder, though with false conviction.

They crept up upon the location where the sparks were to have been seen, but it was still now, and yet the air was filled with smoke, a sign of the previously doused fire. Lauren's ears, the perceptive ones of the group perceived movement to the slightly eastern corner of the little camp, and she signaled deftly to them; they were used to speaking wordlessly and it came so naturally. Sometimes they literally knew what the other was thinking they were so attuned to one another.

The others clustered in together,and turned their goggles on low. They watched silently, and without movement as the small group of escaped Uglies slowly emerged, their Uglies faces shockingly ugly. They'd grown accustomed to the way their faces looked, and it seemed to hurt a little to look at them. Lauren's insides twisted at the knowledge of that hideous fact, pun unintended. She didn't like to make fun of ugly people she didn't know, and she could honestly say she'd never seen these people in her life- she had no beef with them, why be mean?

They moved around a little bit, trying hard to be quiet,and eventually the cold set in and they lit a fire again. They were obviously with an older Ugly, a smokie who hadn't had time to tell them not to put out the fire, that it was probably an so long they fell asleep, one of them to stay awake and ensure the fire didn't fizzle out while they slept, or worse catch all the woods on fire. The two least tired, or so they lied, stayed up in shifts.

Lauren could tell they were tired,as she was sure the others could as well. They knew the tell tale drift, jerk, flutter motions. You head drifts downward, jerks back up,and your eyes flutter and blink like mad. But, unsurprisingly as it was, they did make it through the relatively uneventful night. As the sun crept over the horizon they drifted back on their idling boards away from the young soon-to-be Smokies.

They watched silently as the group got ready to carry on, fixing their camp site, and erasing all signs of their having been there. They may be young,but they sure weren't dumb.

When they were almost out of eye sight they carried on after them, hoping to stay hidden from view. But for the time-being they would follow, and hope they weren't caught. Who knew where these soon-to-be's would take them?

**Author's Note- Sorry for not writing so long! I've been working on my House story, and I've gotten a little behind on this one. Also, believe it or not I got a bit of writer's block. Worst thing in the world, for a writer enjoy! Reviews are lovely! :) **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	21. Momentary Lapse Of Reason

Words weren't spoken, and yet the communicated in spite of that. Their words rang out clear and true in their own minds, though in reality they weren't English words at all but a secret language they had unwittingly concocted. When they spoke it, unknowing of the new language they sported, it was light and airy, the harsher words low and ferocious. It was a beauteous language, and seemed almost un-human.

Their words were spoken inwardly, so as to not call focus to their stalking mannerisms. The Uglies in front of them chattered idly, talking of simplest things, and yet nothing of the worry of sickness was spoken of. On the one occasion it had come into focus, the guide had lied about the matter. She had said off-handed that 'not many people got sick, and if they did it didn't last for long'. When the Uglies had asked her what it had meant, she'd shrugged it off. The Perfects could quite obviously see the lie, and Lauren saw through her tell in a matter of seconds.

The guide clenched her fists, and then unclenched, her palms forcibly relaxed. Her features went slack for the appearance of calmness, when really Lauren could see her heart gunning. They could all hear the feather-light fluttering as her heart skipped and stuttered nervously. But surprisingly to them, the Uglies bought it, and with a smile they thanked her. And then off they went again, not worrying about anything other than the fact that they were free. If you could call that a worry.

Somewhere ahead they were supposed to meet with the next guide. Their present guide would take off on their own to go back to camp, and the new guide would continue on the rest of the way to the next rest-stop. The process of getting to the 'Smokie-camp' was long and oddly enough simply complex. It was a rather simple routine made to look complex in an attempt to ward off intruders and trackers such as the Perfects. But you can't beat Perfect, now can you? Often enough though, they crossed their path again, and backtracked and then made new foot prints that stopped in the middle of no where, backtracked again. They repeated this process until the footsteps were spread in a circle and lead no where, but longer in one direction. They would then climb up into the trees, lugging their boards along the whole while. After a while they dropped back to the ground, boarded the hoverboards and went on their way again in the direction they'd just come from. By going the opposite direction for such a long while they hoped to avoid a repeat of the "Macinoff" incident.

A boy had tracked them to the old Smokie base, and had brought a following of Rockians, from the mountains. Not a pretty sight. They'd lost important militia men, and a great deal of medical supplies. Not to mention the amount of food they lost and regular people were killed. _Not _something they wanted to repeat, and so they took as many precautions as possible.

"All right, people," Smiled the Guide. "We're camping out in the trees tonight." A unified groan resulted, and simultaneously died down at the look on the Guide's face.

"Guys, I think we should sleep. We need to rest our brains." Communicated Lauren. "Brain damage is the last thing we want."

"We need to stay awake." Jacob shook his head, his eyes narrowed as he watched the group with sharp eyes."Sleep is the _last_ thing we need."

"Jacob, if we don't sleep- we don't function. These patches can only keep us awake so long. If we stay awake to long we'll damage our brains! What good will we be then?!"Protested Lauren, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from speaking aloud.

"You sleep. I'll keep watch." Shrugged Jacob. When Lauren rolled her eyes he smirked at Jaimee, "See? I always win!"

"Jacob, just because you're trying to prove a point- ..." Lauren's thought trailed off when she couldn't think of anything in retort. "Just... If you get tired wake us up. We don't want them speeding off without us."

Jacob paused, his face poised with thought, but none was heard. He nodded and sighed softly, looking back to the group as they joked lightly with each other as they got ready for bed.

The thought process between communicating Perfects wasn't as open as one might think. Just as you might guard what you say when you speak, with practice one can hide what they are thinking. If they're Perfect that is, and depending on the attribute of the Perfect. Jaimee noticed shifts in the minute details of the face and body, as did Ian. Rhett was the facial-tell. He could tell by simple facial shifts- even the most minute in visible-emotional-mutes. Jacob didn't talk to much about how he knew when someone was lying, but rather simply stated that they were lying. Lauren was the 'anthropologist' so to speak; she knew the dialects of many areas and the languages of many regions and 'countries'. Countries weren't so much a thing anymore as simple boundaries and territories. There were so little people in the world now that boundaries were almost irrelevant.

Jaimee brushed her hair with her comb, an extension of her wrist watch. Lauren sighed and yanked a brush through her own, starting slightly as it caught roughly on a tangle. Jaimee grimaced apologetically and Lauren sneered in response. She dearly wished she had tangle-resistant hair. It would make her life _so _much easier, but she refused to cut it. Ian's hair had been cut,then placed in a bowl, and burned to nullify the evidence of their existence. It was now the customary chin length he usually sported,and Ian seemed not to mind it anymore. He yanked his pack off his back, and cinched it to a huge tree branch. He tied a slip-knot around his thigh and then another around his arm, and tied himself to the tree. The others followed his example silently, the slight rustling of the tree's leaves barely detected.

The tree its self was nearly a hover-bus wide in the trunk, and the branches were close together and the thickness of trash barrels. they undoubtedly smelled much better, but you get the general picture.

Rhett was already sleeping by the time Jaimee fell asleep. Lauren felt like a traitor and hypocrite as she stared up at the leaves over her head. She reached a gloved hand up to finger the soft leaf, and frowned when she couldn't feel the softness of the leaf through her glove. She could feel the leaf all right, but not the smoothness. She craved to feel it for some unknown reason, and so off came the glove.

Jacob glanced to her at the slightly raspy sound of her glove coming away from her hand, but she paid no mind.

"What are you doing?"He thought to her, and Lauren looked lazily over to him with a shrug. "_You're _the one who_ wanted _to sleep and now you can't even do that, can you?"

Lauren scowled and stuck out her tongue at him. He returned the favor, and Lauren scoffed slightly before turning back to her leafy treasure.

The leaf was soft, for a moment. And then she was whisked away. It almost took her a minute to remember where she was, and that this was a new part of who she was. She relaxed as best she could, trying to slow her racing heart. It thundered like a stallion in her chest, and her pulse resounded in her ears. A seedling, so long ago... By now the tree trunk was nearly as wide as one of the hover-buses back in the city, and nearly as tall as a three story building. Lauren didn't envy the person to fall out of that tree!

She ventured away from the trees in her mind, and could feel her brain calling out in an odd manner. It was as though it was wordlessly saying to her, begging her to come back. Would she? Could she even bring herself to do it? No! It was so beautiful... An unknown blob-by dark mass swirled near her as the thought blossomed, and simultaneously wilted. It was gaining ground on her, and yet she remained rooted. Next to her Ian took off, his skinny legs churning as he ran.

_'When did _he_ get here!?_' With rising panic, she could see the monster looming nearer to her, and she could only stare in awe. Lauren wrenched herself away,and nearly collided with something .

Jaimee cowered on her branch, her mouth covered with a fierce hand. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She projected angrily.

"I- what happened?"

"You tried to bludgeon her to death, you twit!" Ian glanced up at Rhett who'd spoken, and Rhett's ears reddened. "Well, she did!"

"Uhm, sorry, Jaimee. I don't even know what happened. I was dreaming, and then all of the sudden, this _thing_ came out of nowhere! And so did you," She glanced to Ian,"And you took off, but I couldn't. It was so ugly, but it was beautiful and just... Wow. I can't even describe it..."

"You were being chased? I was- Never mind." Ian dropped it, but Lauren probed further,wondering aloud what he meant, and was just inching past his guard when his head snapped up and glared at her. "Don't do that! It's rude, you know. Just because you're all smart and what-not doesn't mean you have free-rein over everyone's thoughts! That's personal!"

Lauren leaned away almost defensively, and rose an agitated hand. "Sorry... I just coulda sworn... Never mind. Good-night." Lauren angrily yanked her glove back down on her hand and practically flung herself back onto her pack.

She was almost sleeping, and all her vitals pointed to sleeping when in the very back of her mind she could just hear their thoughts through the foggy haze of drowsiness.

"She does something wrong, and gets mad at me!? That's not even fair!" Groused Ian.

"Yeah, well... She does that Ian, and you know it." Shrugged Rhett. "She's not the kinda person to mind her own business. Sometimes that saves our ass. Others... Well..."

"Guys. Go to sleep. Otherwise shut up before you argue out-loud. And she's not asleep. Are you Lauren?" Jaimee asked shamelessly. Lauren grunted in response, on a frequency only they would hear. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she didn't have any right to be mad. If anything, she should be ashamed. But she didn't even feel anything, other than mad that is.

Jacob's breathing had slowed, and his breath caught every so often. Ian cast him a sideways glance and rolled his eyes when he saw Jacob had fallen asleep, and now snored slightly. At least he's not drooling again, thought Ian. He fumed for another minute before letting his anger deflate. He wasn't too tired, and- well, he didn't want to fall back asleep and be chased by blob-man. It was weird that Lauren had dreamed the same thing as him, and he hadn't even known it. But it had seemed so real! He looked at her, her face still scrunched up even though she was now truly figured it best not to mention it again, unless he wanted to be mentally tortured. Lauren could conjure up some pretty terrifying mind images when she wanted to. She'd told him of a dream she'd had about him getting run through a twenty-first century wood-chipper, and has shown him what she'd seen. It hadn't been pretty.

* * *

**Reviews are amazing! Sorry, lol subliminal messaging. **

* * *

They were moving again, and Lauren felt more tired than ever. Even her with a fresh patch she felt drowsy. They were going to run out soon, and she would need to find some guarana berries or something to put in the refill converter,or they'd have no patches left. And that would cause major sacrifices, and lots of problems as well.

She kept her eyes peeled, hoping for any sign of them, but couldn't spot one. Jaimee had become flushed and craved the rush of energy flowing through her. Lauren was not the only one to notice that, and yet Jaimee paid no head.

Lauren knew Jaimee was taking double the amount they were taking, which was well above the recommended use. She had mentioned it to Jaimee, who angrily waved her off with angry mutterings under her breath. Lauren caught them all, but said nothing.

The others had planned on confronting her when Jaimee came up to them and handed over her pack of patches."I know I've been going a little over-board on the patches. I totally don't even need that much, but... It was just nice to feel strong, you know?"

"Jaimee, besides your cousin you're probably the strongest person I know! No offense Ian, but she's just a lot more versatile. You don't need patches to feel better, Jaimee. " Lauren smiled to Jaimee who smiled back, and itched the spot where her patch was. Lauren averted her eyes, the night sky once again shining down upon them.

Lauren handed Jaimee a container of water that Jaimee happily downed with thanks. Lauren smiled happily, glad to finally be able to help someone again. It felt good. She was glad the caffeine overdosing was nipped in the bud, otherwise it would've been bad for Jaimee. Jaimee had slipped over, somehow, into dream land. Lauren sighed and leaned back into her pack. She silently slipped the glove from her hand, and glanced around at the sleeping faces around her, and Jacob's profile as he gazed unseeingly out into the night.

She wondered absently what he might be thinking before shoveling the thought away, and burying it under the enormous load of worries she had yet to think about. The worries all of them were no doubt worrying about. She almost let herself think about him aloud, and then mentally cursed herself so loud Jacob _could _hear it, and with a startled face he glanced glanced over, raising an inquisitive brow. She blushed and looked away, thinking an excuse of to him, and then sighing wondered to herself:what was the point in that?

'Night.'

'Uh... Good night." He turned back out the stars, casting Jaimee a glance. Lauren could see worry in his eyes and was almost surprised. The way Jaimee always went on about her cousin, you'd think they were from different planets, let alone the same bloodline. But, she had to wonder if maybe they were both getting closer. Lauren repressed the smile edging onto her face at the thought of them becoming 'close-like-relatives.' Good night, indeed. Ha!

She pressed her finger tip against Jaimee's forehead, unaware of the fact she was being watched. But then again, it didn't really matter to her. It wasn't like they could stop her from dream snooping! Especially when it was in their best interest, _and _an attempt to help them. But what would hey understand?

**Author's Note- sorry to end the chapter here, but alas, it must be so! Review please! Comments, suggestions, questions- you know what to do! :) Hope you enjoyed it! :)More coming soon, hopefully. :D Writer's block seems to have passed for now! **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	22. Sink or Swim

Lauren's shoulders twisted back and forth in time to her music, the only part of her allowed to dance. Any more and she would fly off her board. Jaimee zoomed along beside her, her hair flipping about in the air.

Jaimee swerved away suddenly and Lauren nearly fell off her board with the effort of keeping up with her. "Where are you going!"

"I don't know!" Laughed Jaimee, swerving to avoid a tree. Lauren narrowly avoided it, striving to match Jaimee's skill.

"Well can you _slow down,_ please!?" Shrieked Lauren, her shoulder smacking off of a tree branch. Her shoulder throbbed, and she bit her lip to keep from slowing down.

"No! I'll lost it!"Jaimee glanced back as she continued to steer deftly though the thicket of trees.

"Lose _what!?_" Lauren bit back the panicked feeling in the back of her throat that urged her to break down, throw a fit, and burst into tears.

"I don't know... But it's amazing, whatever it is!" Jaimee laughed for joy, and continued onward, leaving Lauren in the dust.

Lauren chased her for a minute, only the blooming cloud of dust, leaves, and pine-needles from the wake of Jaimee's board visible to her. Jaimee was gone.

Lauren let out a breath of self-pity as she yanked her board to a stop. She threw herself onto the ground, and screamed as loud and long as she could. Random curses fired off in rapid succession, no rhyme or reason to their course. As Lauren looked around, she realized she was all alone.

She was so mad at Jaimee, though the anger was misplaced. She couldn't find a better outlet than to be mad at someone else, rather than herself. In her world, self-anger became self-pity. Not a good mix for her.

But the self-pity was on its merry-well way. Lauren stifled the tears, and yelled for Jaimee, though it was to no avail. She was all alone...

She picked herself up off the ground and trudged back to her board, and hopped on, rubbing her shoulder. And then she realized she had no idea where to go. She swore again, and turned her board around and took off in an unknown direction. She didn't even have her pack, let alone her map square.

* * *

"Wake up, Lauren!" A rough hand shook her shoulder, and Lauren was startled to find it still throbbed.

"Wha?! Where-" Lauren sat up, a hand over her mouth. Jaimee sharply put a finger to her lip, and shook her head no. Lauren blinked rapidly and looked around. They were still in the tree. Lauren narrowed her eyes and cast Jaimee a glare before remembering it was just a dream. She and Jaimee had dreamed the same dream,and Jaimee had not even bothered to say goodbye when she left her all alone in the woods. But who was polite in a dream anyway?

"We need to get ready! They're going to leave soon." Thought Jacob to everyone, and Lauren looked up to him. His eyes had purple half-moons under them, and he didn't look particularly happy. Lauren frowned slightly, and then silently yanked her glove back on and strapped her pack on.

"Let's roll." Lauren smiled smugly at the Uglies, a growing dislike brimming proudly on her features. She couldn't put her finger on the thing she despised most. Was it the fact that they were oblivious to the dangers of the world, and yet thought themselves so smart for breaking out of the city. And for what? This land of sickness and death? Sure it was beautiful, but most lies were. Maybe it was the fact that they were so naive, and rude to one another. On more than one occasion Lauren had caught them stealing from one another, and not of simple trivial things.

The dark haired young man had stolen his 'girl-friend's' grippy shoes, and discarded his old battered ones in the river. The 'girl-friend' had been off picking berries, for _him, _of all people_. _Lauren itched to slam the little bastard through one of the thickest trees she could find. Jaimee tapped her on the shoulder, and Lauren visibly jumped as she turned to see what Jaimee needed.

Jaimee motioned to her wrist watch, and tapped the underneath. Lauren smiled in appreciation and quickly combed her hair with the small edge of comb that slid out of the watch's side. Lauren pulled her brown hair back into a pony-tail and sighed in a low tone. It fluttered away, the gust showing ever so slightly in the air. It was getting cold again.

They had missed the coldest parts of the year, as they had been traveling mostly south. But now they were traveling north again, away from the equator and more towards the mountains again.

The group crawled along in the shadows beneath them, clinging to the shadows for protection from possible trackers such as and Jaimee kept close watch of the environment, noting a curious looking mill-factory to the east. They stared at it curiously for a moment before turning back to the north. Their slight movement caused the branch to snap, and three pairs of hands snatched the back from the branch before it broke completely off of the tree.

Lauren and Jaimee scrambled away from them without a sound, and when they spun around on the thin branches, the boys glared at them angrily. Ian looked mad enough to puke, Jaimee noticed with guilty fear. Lauren could see the anger in Rhett's face, his reddened ears and set jaw and mouth. She averted her gaze, and looked up at Jacob's face, though she dreaded what she might see. Yep, he was pissed. Narrowed eyes, his lower jaw thrust forward as he bit his lip to withhold the swears he was more than ready to let fly. She looked over to Jaimee, and was almost surprised to see that she looked terrified as well.

The group below them had halted, and one of the girls had almost screamed at the sound of the branch. Questions had rung out through the small group, and Lauren tuned out the ragged breathing of the rest of her squad.

"What if they're trailing us-!?"A frantic ugly called out loudly. A hand clamped over her mouth and a low shoosh resulted.

"They're not! We would've seen them by now, or heard them at least. I'm not an Ugly, like you. I'm a Guide, and I didn't want to become pretty. Not yet, anyway... I'd have heard them. There's no way they could carry on for weeks like this without communicating somehow. There's no sign of other life, even animals out this way. We'd have heard them, or seen them. No worries." The Guide looked each group member in the eye, and paused on the young man with the quivering chin. With a faint glimmer of glee, Lauren realized it was the same one she'd wished to pummel to a blood-pulp.

"What if they're _here!?_ Following us? They're going to kill us-"

"No they're not! There's no one out there!" Jaimee and Lauren could see she didn't believe that, but her lie was good enough to full the others. "Look, we'll go hang out and hide for a while, and then come out in a few days, okay?"

"She's not much of a leader," remarked Lauren with a thought.

"Shut up! You're the one who- just up, okay-?" Ian angrily clenched his fist, fear rising in his stomach. They couldn't end the mission now! They needed to find their friends.

The group waded slowly through the tall field of grass, and Jacob let out a low breath he'd been holding for what seemed an eternity. Lauren and Jaimee's features visibly relaxed, and their shoulders sagged.

"Great, they're going into hiding. How the hell are we going to get across an open field without being spotted!?" Rhett communicated anxiously.

"I think I can handle that." Smiled Jacob, twisting his smile to one side with arrogance.

"What are you planning- don't die on us-"

"Chill out, Lauren. I'm not going to _die_! Besides, it's just a matter of how we're going to work this. River boarding, anyone?" Asked Jacob, and Ian smiled in others' eyes lit up with realization, and they grabbed their boards before inching along after Jacob, who led the way for once.

* * *

Lauren dipped low into the water, splashing her hair with water, and smiling happily. They'd had to be careful with bathing for the last two weeka of trailing with this group.

They were nearing the mill, and the water-side of the mill looked barren. Jacob pulled off to the side long before they reached the building itself, and when questioned for this he shrugged.

"In the games they always have some kind of defense here. Think about it- we're like special-ops or something." Jaimee and Lauren shrugged, even though they knew what it meant. The guys however smiled and slapped high-fives remembering 'the good ol'e days' of playing video games.

They crept through the thick masses of trees and grass, their boards barely bothering the grass. They could see the group with their backs turned as they looked in the direction of where the Perfects had just come from. But nothing was there, at least not anymore. All was silent again, and Lauren sighed softly.

"So, what next?" She asked softly inside her mind.

"We wait." Shrugged Ian. They played cards silently, laughing inside as one of them folded and made a funny face. The cards were virtual; their hands placed under a transparent projection to see the cards.

It was growing darker by the minute, and Lauren and Jaimee were preparing to go to sleep, now.

Lauren's sensitive ears picked up the sound of movement in the area of the group, and she alerted the others. They dropped their packs to the ground without a thought, and chased after the fleeing group. They'd known they were there all along, but had tried to wait and leave without being detected.

Jacob and Ian raced straight forward while Rhett and Jaimee split to go around and catch them. Lauren jacked up the gravity repulsion and flew highed into the air, getting a bird's eye view. She had the best balance for this, and was the only one daring enough to put herself in that sort of danger,even though she utterly hated heights.

Lauren crouched low on her board, watching the group scatter, and she told everyone where to go to track them down. She didn't notice the approaching trench, but it didn't matter to her. Lauren glanced at her wrist, only vaguely noting she'd forgotten to put her crash bracelets on. Come to think of it, Jacob and Ian were the only ones actually wearing them.

Lauren shrugged, and snapped at Rhett who had almost missed the blonde trying to scurry past him. They were fleeing in a straight line,and the Perfects were right behind them. One of them screamed and dropped out of sight, and finally Lauren saw it, and she shouted at them to stop. All of them pulled their boards back, but even the Uglies and the Guide flew over the edge into the deep trench.

Lauren's board lost it's gravitational pull, and she plummeted, her heart stopping for a second. She looked around trying to focus, but everything was moving to fast! she could see the blurry outline of people below her, and she rolled over mid air, searching for her board. Swimming through the air was an odd sensation, wasn't it? She had just reached it when she the pull kicked back in, and she was only half way onto the board. She was flung backwards into the raging water, and her head peeked through the surface every so often as she fought to stay afloat.

Her lungs burned and everything was softening around the edges. The burning sensation faded after a minute or so, and the cold water grew warm against her shivering body. Strange aquatic voices called out to her, and she answered them with a smile, sinking deeper with consent. It was so beautiful...

But then it was ugly, as ugly as the bodies that were floating around with her. Her sight zoomed through particles of water, and ripped to a close up of a body. Lauren's throat opened as she tried to scream under the water, and the face disappeared. A rock grazed her numb head, and it felt more like an affectionate pat than the vicious knock it really was. It was so cool and warm at the same time, and she was floating away with the bodies. She felt content to just stay here and die so peacefully...

A strange pair of hands pulled at her, and she fought them off, longing to stay with her new found paradise. A scream ripped from her throat, and caught on the water. Lauren coughed and hacked up water on the bank of the river, and she looked up from the mud to see Jaimee extending an anxious hand.

"You okay?" Asked Jaimee raspily. Lauren nodded, pointing a finger at Jaimee and raising two fingers. Her thought process wasn't exactly working very well at the moment."Yeah I'm fine. You were thinking some weird shit, Lauren. I had to go in after you."

"Thanks." Croaked Lauren with a smile. "God, I sound like a frog!"

"Yeah, you do." Smiled Jaimee.

"It was so peaceful... Would've been a lovely way to go. But I'm not ready to die. Not yet, we've still go work to do." Lauren cleared her throat with a cough, "Where's everyone else?"

"Rhett's fine. We can't fine Ian and Jacob, though." Jaimee's face tightened a little bit, and Lauren took off down the beach, forgetting her board completely. Her foot stuck in the mud and she ungraciously flopped to the ground. Lauren yanked her foot free, and the paused.

"Where's my board? Because running down the beach sure as hell isn't gong to work,"Lauren washed her shoe off and worked it back on as Jaimee scanned the water, and spotted Lauren's board floating near a patch of beaver-dam. It was slipping steadily, ready to glide further-downstream. "Shit!"

Jaimee hopped onto her own board, and Lauren awkwardly piggy-backed. "Thanks," Breathed Lauren, settling wearily onto her board.

"No problem, " Smiled Jaimee. They had stopped talking aloud to save what was left of their voices. Lauren's brain was still bogged down with water, but she was doing better.

"How about the, um, Uglies?"

"Uhm, I think they're all gone. I don't see any of them, except for the ones who..."

"Didn't make it?" Helped Lauren. Jaimee nodded, and Lauren grimaced.

"What? They would've died anyway..." Jaimee trailed off and it made Lauren feel even worse.

"Look... When I was underwater, I could see them. _All_ of them. Like, my vision just focused in on all of them, and I could feel them die. It was kind of awful. I think that's what I mean to do."Admitted Lauren wearily.

"What? Kill people- that's kinda fucked up. I'd be pissed if that's what I got stuck with."

"No, I mean, I can really see everything! It's kind of cool, depending on what you get to see," Laughed Lauren ironically. "It depends on the past of the place... Or the person. I kind of peeked at your dreams last night."

"I kind of figured you did that. I knew you accidentally did it to Ian, and when I saw you there in my dream I kind of figured... you know?"

"Yeah. Wait! Quick question! Can you control what you dream? I can't! Whatever I dream, I end up dreaming. It just doesn't work for me! I can't pick out what I want to, or change it like everyone says you can!"

"Hm.. I've never really thought about it. Let me get back to-Oh my gosh! Look!"Jaimee's board zipped forward, and Lauren easily picked out Ian's legs bobbing in the water, his arm extended into the air and holding his head above water.

"His gravities set so low... He really likes to skim, doesn't he?" Snorted Lauren, only half the usual gusto filling her splashed Ian in the face, laughing when Ian coughed, and then lurched to life, then froze.

"Uhnn..." Ian groaned, and sat up. "My head hurts..."

"Be glad you can feel anything. I'm so numb. Once we find Jacob and Rhett, I'm going to hide under my blanket." Whined Lauren, rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, Lauren you're bleeding!" Jaimee yanked Lauren's hand away away and Lauren stared at it.

"Aw, well there's nothing I can do now. And not to be mean or anything, you're not looking so hot yourself Jaimee. You've got a bruise the size of Ian's fist forming on your face." Lauren winced apologetically and Jaimee felt her cheek with a frown.

"But I don't feel anything!"She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Cold water will do that... Now let's find the others,before they freeze to death. Where are our packs?"

"Uhm, shit I think we left them!"Groaned Jaimee, about to smack her palm to her forehead and then stopping. "Not a good idea... I might feel that later..."

"Yeah, you might... Now let's get a move on. Ian, you need to stay here, you've probably got a concussion or something, the worst thing you could do is move around. Now, find anything warm that you can and cover up with it, and get out of the wind as best you can. If you feel really warm, and cozy- that's _bad_. You don't want to feel warm- at least not yet. It means your experiencing hypothermia, okay?" Lauren smiled a little when Ian nodded, and she helped Jaimee escort him out of the water. Jaimee searched for his board for a moment while Lauren slowly moved ahead, scouting every inch of the land and water with merciless scrutiny.

Rhett dangled from a tree branch, his suit caught roughly a branch, though it had quite obviously not torn through. His face was bloody, but he looked more battered than anything, though Lauren was quite sure he'd feel worse than Ian would.

Jaimee had caught up by now, having found Ian's board and propped him up on it. She helped Rhett back over to where Ian was, though his head dangled unconsciously the whole time. His board hadn't been found, though Lauren had a growing suspicion it would turn up later.

Finding Jacob was a lot harder, though. He was dangling in the air over their heads, at an odd angle. Lauren felt something in the pit of her stomach, and an alarm went off in the back of her head. Something wasn't right. His arm looked as though it were almost... disconnected. Lauren couldn't think of better word at the moment. Sure she could remember everything, but accessing the memories was a whole other story.

"Something's really wrong, here." Jaimee looked up at Lauren's words, and flinched. "It looks like he turned up the gravity repulsion to keep from hitting the water, but that was a bad idea. The farther from the iron you are, the weaker the crash bracelets.. It looks like there was a patch of iron here. Otherwise... Well, you get- better yet don't think about it." Lauren smiled apologetically.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Jaimee nervously, already amp-ing on the gravity repulsion on her board to raise to his level.

"We'll have to find out won't we?" Lauren stopped Jaimee before she moved to pull him out of the air."We don't know what's wrong yet! Moving him to much would be bad for him. Just, lower the gravity re-pulse. It'll put more weight on the arm, but we're going to lay him down on his board so he doesn't get jostled around to much." Jaimee nodded, and Lauren noticed she had an odd crick in her neck, a result of slight whiplash. Of course, you get that when you fall hundreds of feet.

**Author's Note- If I don't end it here, I'll probably never it. :) So here ya go! :D I hope you liked it! Reviews are amazing- and a lot of you didn't review last chapter! D: Why you no review!!? Lol- I don't mind I just like the reviews! , hope you liked it! :D Any guess as to what happened? I tried to make it obvious- I mean come on! I know what happened- and I'll explain it if you didn't get it. I am sometimes hard to understand. ___ ANYWAY! Till next time!  
**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	23. Relocation

"Jaimee! He's waking up! I don't know what to do!" Shouted Ian, his eyebrows arching in panic.

"Neither do I! Ask.. ask somebody else!"

"Leave him be, just give him whatever pain medicine we've got." Murmured Lauren distractedly. She was leafing quickly though a Solid, pausing breifly on a page before moving on.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Not sure, but I'm betting on dislocation. He was hanging funny, right? So it's probably dislocated- his arm was hanging straight and his body was what looked to be hanging funny. So, we're going to need to pop his shoulder back in."

"Well.... How do we do that?" Asked Ian, raising his brows again.

"Well this page says to pop it back in manually, and the other one says to have him bend over ninety degrees at the waist, and let it go back in itself." Lauren shrugged and looked up, sucking nervously on her lower lip. "What do you want to do?"

"Why are you asking _them!?_" Moaned Jacob dramatically."It's my arm!"

"Yes, well you're a bit impaired at the moment. Wouldn't want you making a decision you'd regret, do you?"Rhett turned his head sideways to glance at Jacob who angrily shut his eyes.

They were both positioned against the rocky side of the deep canyon, and Rhett was sitting to Jacob's left, and the others were right in front of them, Jaimee and Lauren nervously flipping through solids.

"So what do you want to do?" Lauren looked up from her Solid, her eyebrows mashed together, her lower lip pulled into her mouth.

"I don't know!" Jacob opened his eyes and peered out at them. "Which hurts less?"

"Uh-- Probably the standing one!"Guessed Lauren. "It said you bend over ninety degrees, and it'll go back in on its own. We can try that, and if it doesn't work..."

"It'll work." Jacob nodded as if to comfort himself, and Jaimee helped him up. Jacob visibly winced as he leaned over, letting him arm dangle. "Doesn't hurt- right." Jacob turned to glare at them, and the others wilted slightly.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Asked Lauren held it up with a tired hand, his eyes still drooping."Hey, Rhett, don't fall asleep. You might have a concussion- you'll be unconscious again."

Rhett nodded drowsily, and Lauren plopped down and began to rummage through the first-aid kit, looking for anything at all to get rid of the pains. But there wasn't that much to chose from.

"Is it working?" She called out to him, and she caught Jaimee's nervous eye.

"No!" Spat Jacob angrily, "Does it _look_ like it's working?!"

"I guess not..." Lauren answered, her feelings hurt. "Here, take some ibuprofen. She handed him six tablets, obviously more than the recommended dosage, but she knew Jacob didn't care. He downed them without the water she offered, and scowled.

"This isn't going to work-"

"You don't know that!"Argued Jacob, his voice creeping up a pitch. "It could still work!"

"Jacob, the sooner it goes back into the socket,the better." Cut in Jaimee, and Lauren nodded stubbornly with agreement, ready to bully him into letting them put into back into the socket.

"It needs to go back in, or it might never heel properly!" Lauren let out a sigh of relief when Jacob bit his lip for a moment, and then stood up with a groan.

Ian helped him sit back down, accidentally grazing the arm with a hand. Jacob angrily shoved Ian away, and Ian flew into the wall of the canyon. "Asshole!"

Jacob averted his eyes but didn't apologize, and Rhett rolled his eyes. Jacob unzipped the back of his suit, and tried to wrestle his arm free. "It's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch if you do that." Warned Lauren, though secretly she thought he deserved it. Ian has just been trying to help.

"Mind your own business!" Lauren shrugged icily, "Fine. Don't come whining to us when you can't get out of your suit."

Jaimee ran after her, but Lauren waved her off with an unsympathetic hand. "He doesn't want help, find. I"ll mind my own damn business when he's begging us to help him out. And don't think he won't- because he will."

"I know he will- but you know how he is! He's just... an asshole. You can't expect him to act all perky when he's dislocated his shoulder!"

"_No, _but I _can _expect him to act human! We're helping him out, and he's just throwing it back in our faces. When he _asks_ for my help, you'll know where to find me." Jaimee reached ut to grab her shoulder, and keep her from leaving her cousin in such a horrible state, but Lauren simply knocked it free of her shoulder. She simply stopped caring.

"Later." Lauren called her board and took off, not caring in the slightest that she'd left them to their own devices. They didn't need her, or maybe they did. She'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

"She can't help it she's moody! You can't blame her either. I'd leave too!" Jaimee said defensively, as she tried to push the needle through the suit to give him a shot of liquid ibuprofen.

"Yes we can." Griped Ian, rubbing his forehead savagely. "I don't even know what to take!" He pressed his hands to his head, and wrapped the blanket around tighter around himself.

Jacob bit his lip when Jaimee showed him the bent needle, and he honestly looked ready to cry.

"Can you please just pop this back in or something?" Moaned Jacob. "Anything but this... Just kill me!" He let out a stream of swears that surprised even his cousin, who sighed and stood up.

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"No! She left us- let her come back herself!" Snapped Jacob, shutting his eyes and smacking his head off the hard rock of the canyon sat back down, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was drifting off, and it felt nice. Her arm was throbbing less and less as she slipped under, and she felt the most peaceful she'd been in weeks.

Beside her, everyone was slipping off to sleep as well, a bad thing, even its innocence. The possibility of concussions in all of them was high, and Lauren was probably going to be pissed off when she got of course she came back.

* * *

Lauren was feeling particularly self-pitying when no one came and begged her to come back. But, eventually she grew board with riding around and headed back to camp, planning on shoving his arm back into the socket as painfully as she could.

When she got back everyone was asleep, and she scowled. She didn't wake any one else up, but rather kicked Jacob angrily in the thigh. He started awake, and looked around in a daze. He glared when Lauren gestured for him to get up, though he did as he was told.

"So what-" Lauren shooshed him harshly, and he looked a bit taken aback, though he hushed immediately .

"I'm putting you're arm back in its socket." Monotoned Lauren, glaring at him with distaste.

Jacob's demeanor wilted a little at the thought of his arm getting wrenched around, but said nothing. Lauren rummaged through the first aid kit by the light of the small fire, which had been reduced to almost ashes. She smiled as she found the biggest needle in the kit, and she held it up 'to inspect it' by the light of the fire, but she was actually hoping to see Jacob's reaction. Jacob swallowed nervously but otherwise did nothing.

Lauren pawed through the kit for a little more, and then sighed happily when she found what she was looking for- muscle relaxer- she may have been pissed as hell at him but she wasn't a sadistic bitch, no. She filled it to the proper quantity, and mimed pulled off the sleeve.

"I uh... Can't." Jacob grimaced in the slight light, and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm not helping you! I guess you're not going to get numbed, then." She glanced down at the needle, sighing. She suddenly wished she had a smaller needle, because the last thing she needed was a hole in the suit. "Will it even go through?"

Jacob held up the broken syringe from earlier. Lauren scowled, a huff of angry breath visible in the cool air. She motioned for him to hurry up, and grimaced when she saw how swollen his shoulder was.

"Geesh. You really fucked this up, didn't you?" She said, her anger disappearing for only a second.

"Mhmm..." Jacob hissed as he pulled the fabric over his other shoulder, and he finally wrenched his hand free of the sleeve, and Lauren laughed at his expression. He glared at her, and she had to struggled to repress the laugh and glare back. She took pleasure in jerking the thick fabric of his suit in just the right place to hurt him. He smacked her hand away, and tried to wiggle it down before giving up.

Lauren crossed her arms, and rose a brow as if to indicate something from him.

"Fine. Please help me!" Hissed Jacob, looking around to make sure no one could hear him.

"Why of course!" Chimed Lauren with a bright smile. It grew wider as she tugged on the fabric, and then she winced when she saw his skin. It was purple and bruised, and hot to the touch. From that moment she worked carefully, biting her lip when he acknowledged the pain.

"Do you want me to wake up somebody else? I'm sure they'd help." Offered Lauren.

"Jaimee and Ian'll give me hell. They think I'm acting like a ba-_by!_" Jacob's voice jerked suddenly when she accidentally pulled too hard.

"Sorry!" Jacob tried to shrug it off, but then immediately stopped."Not the best idea-" Jacob cast her a vicious glare. "Sorry! Just trying to help!" Lauren's insides scrambled miserably as he glared at her with hate.

"Look- it's only a little further, alright? So just.. chill." Murmured Lauren, gingerly working the fabric over his elbow. She avoided looking at his shoulder, the sight of it made her stomach bulk, threatening to spill its contents.

"I swear- if you puke on me I'll beat the shit out of you!" Moaned Jacob his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Oh, shut up! I don't _have _to help you , ya know!"

"But you will anyway. You always do." Jacob opened his eyes and pushed her hand away, and massaged his shoulder for a minute.

Lauren didn't reply but got up from the ground, and walked back over to kit and grabbed the syringe off the top of it. She regretted using the large needle but wasn't about to waste medicine by transferring it to a smaller syringe. Jacob winced when the needle slipped beneath his skin, though he didn't move as Lauren pulled back to be sure she'd gotten a vein. She slowly pushed the stopper down, and then carefully pulled the needle out of his skin, taping a cotton swab to his arm with the tiny amount of tape possible.

On a whim she pulled off her gloves, wondering if she could read his mind or something, even though she could hear most of his thoughts- including the swears he couldn't-or wouldn't hold back. His skin had been hot to the touch through her gloves ,though now it burned against her own. She didn't catch much thought, except for the searing pain she felt in her own shoulder, and she quickly let go, pulling her gloves back on. Jacob, at least to her knowledge, hadn't even noticed.

She waited for a few more moments before pulling at the fabric, letting out a small cheer as it finally slipped free of his pulled hand. She gingerly pulled his arm out from his side, until it was horizontal to his shoulder, and she pushed slightly. Jacob winced, and she sighed, and pushed harder. There was a slight grunt from him, and then she could see that he was near tears. She almost laughed, and then she bit her lip guiltily as she realized she was doing it on purpose. Somewhere in the back of her mind she begged herself to stop, though in another part she could hear herself claiming power over the situation. Imagine all the things she could do with this new power to hold over his head! But she couldn't do that...

"Sorry!" She then told him to put his arm over his head if he could, and try to touch his opposite shoulder. He let out a sharp breath as it popped back into place, and then he scowled.

"Why didn't you have me do that earlier!?"

"I didn't think about it! I forgot- no... I can't forget. I misplaced the thought." She laughed at her own joke, even though it wasn't a joke at all, and then sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck."Hate me?"

Jacob shimmied the sleeve back up his arm, and shrugged with his good shoulder. "Nah."

Lauren smiled, and then thought aloud, "So do we wake them up or what?"

"No, if they've got concussions like you said, they're not waking up. So I guess it doesn't matter..."

"Good because I'm so fucking tired it's not even _funny_." She didn't know there was emphasis on funny, but she too tired to really care.

She whipped the sleeping back out of her pack, and curled up inside it in fetile position. She didn't know why- it was just how she slept. She supposed it was warmer than lying flat out, but she didn't care too much about that.

She didn't touch anyone tonight to see what they were dreaming. She was simply to tired, worn out, and craving sleep. It wasn't going to be an exciting dream night for her, but a simple bland one with restorative sleep. She adored the buzzing feeling of sleepiness, a light and fizzy sleep-drunk feeling, comfortably numb-on the verge of tipping over but not quite there yet.

She remembered vaguely hearing Jacob think some random question to her, and reply something along the lines of asking her whatever it was tomorrow.

Lauren rooted deeper into her sleeping bag, shivering as air blew in. Beneath the fabric of her suit she shivered, her skin breaking out in goose-bumps.

Dreams that night were so easily forgettable, though they would stick in some unknown corner of her mind. They hadn't thought out her part of the surgery well. What was the point in remembering everything if you couldn't access it!?

**Author's Note- Here's as good a place as any to end this. It's 12 o clock, and I'm tired. I went to a bonfire tonight- it was really fun! :) So- laters. Hope you enjoyed! And uhm, uh- till next time! **

**Lauren/Mellokai**

**Hopefully pics are coming soon so you guys can see this because at some point I'm going to end this part and make the next. :)**


	24. Inside Their Minds

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~-Inside Their Minds-~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**'Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication. **

**Lauren** (My character will obviously go first. Note: characters are true renderings of the real people, nothing is changed.)

My eyes cover ground, trees; everything in sight is lapped up and scoped out by their calculating prowess.

I see Ian to my right, only his cheek visible at the angle and the layout of his shaggy hair. And so I study that, his outer mind currently quieted to us. It is smooth, yet there is a crease where he has pulled the corner of his mouth back in a slight frown.

'What's wrong?' I ask him directly, blocking out the others trying to listen in. In a time when others can hear parts of your thoughts, you should be allowed some privacy, right?

'Nothing. I'm just sensing someone nearby is all...' He didn't register the conversation we were having on his face, and when he didn't specify I announced his news to the group.

Jaimee looks up, but Rhett rather looks down as he tunes up his ears. He has the best ears of all of us, and I begin to wonder distractedly if he can hear our bodily functions as we digest our food? How weird would be that- imagine how awkward! I push the thought away and get back to business, cursing my short attention span. I check to make sure I haven't verbalized my thoughts. Even before we shared a wavelength on though I'd been paranoid about people hearing my thoughts, and finding out how crazy I was.

Usually I said whatever I felt, but half the things I wondered about so often were sick twisted things no one wanted to think about. Did it hurt to die? Was burning or drowning more peaceful? Such morbid topics are common in my world, and I often retreated into my own mind when things in life got too hard or stressful to deal with. I glance to Rhett, who is tilting his head to the side to hear for sounds of life other than us Perfects, and I wonder if he turns off his hearing when he doesn't want to hear, sort of like how I can turn off my emotion, as odd as that is.

Ian's ears are perked and at attention, his skin tensing and trembling in areas near his hands. He's picking up their energy or some weird shit like that, and I somehow doubt his credibility in that. We've never even caught anyone worth catching with that, though it is amazing for hunting.

Jacob's arm, though it still hangs in its sling, is healing much faster than it should. I know this because of everything I read, but I can't bring myself to tell him something is wrong with him. Well, not so much wrong as different. It isn't normal! Jaimee herself is changing in ways I cannot explain. Her eyes are wonderful. Though not as strong as mine- a trait I am immensely proud of seeing (pun intended!) as I used to wear glasses, and eye disks- they change color and switch from day view to night vision! Her eyes are amazing, and beautiful, though I still love my own brown eyes.

We are mutating, though I prefer the term evolving. It's so much more... civilized. I smirk slightly at the thought of us growing tentacles and terrorizing small children and old people, then I sigh inside my head. What if I'm the only one who thinks, or even notices that we are changing, and growing better than Special Circumstances ever anticipated? We are not the same people they sent out on this mission, and I don't even fully understand the reason we were sent out to rescue them anymore other than the fact that I want my friends back. I know this world is full of death, but they are experiencing it as they please! They understand it, and they know it, accept it even! I wonder if I would rather die free than live long....

Death itself does not faze me; the thought of leaving this world is fine by me. The thing that scares me is the pain of leaving, and the emotionally pain I secretly hope to cause when I leave. I wouldn't want them to miss me, but I would feel awful if no one cared. Reassurance is big with me, and I always feel the constant need to be included, and I secretly wonder if I have separation anxiety. I'm a happy person sure, but only as far as most see. I've tried explaining it further to my friends, but I come off as the whiny friend, and I don't like that.

A growl of anger on the channel snaps me out of my thoughts, and I listen harder.

'I hear someone all right. They're tracking us.' Informed Rhett, letting out a tired breath at the effort of having to listen so hard. Using your special talent really drains you-let me tell ya!

Why us? Why are we so damn special that we get these talents, and no one else does? What makes us so different and able? I want to scream those questions aloud, and the cry for I don't know the answer. I don't why, or how- not even what to make of all this.

The others are eying me cautiously, and I self-consciously smell myself. Do I stink!? No! 'Shit did I just think aloud again? How much did you hear!?'

'Why are we so damn special? I don't know, Lauren.' Smiled Ian.

'Turns out you're a very thoughtful person,' Laughed Jaimee, though her mouth remained shut.' Luckily, I'm the only one who usually catches them, because we're both girls.'

'Thank gosh!' I sighed with a smile. 'Sorry 'bout that, really. I can't help myself sometimes!'

'It's all right. Now pay attention.' Murmured Rhett, trying to focus in on the sound that those following us were making, and I quieted my thoughts so he could think. His lips were pressed together in concentration, and I wondered what his internal thoughts were.

'They're close.' He confirmed, and my stomach twisted nervously.

As much as my instincts yelled for me to flee, I knew I could not. Looking back on events such as I these I would always think them fun, though only in hindsight, not as I was doing them. The others seemed to live for the excitement, but I didn't. I know even in this moment though that they need me as much as I need them- whether or not I am good at a calm, level head.

This for certain, though is a wonderful idea. 'All right- stay to the course, but scatter and reconnect in a mile or so. It'll throw them off, at least for as long as we need to, so we can be ready for them.'

Splitting off into divisions of one may seem a dumb idea, but when it comes down to it and under these circumstances it is truly genius. Who in their right mind would send their team off into the woods by themselves if they thought that they were being followed?! No one- that's who. And no one would suspect that we knew a thing, and we would have the fooled, right?

Wrong.

* * *

What do you say to someone who you haven't seen in six months, and who looks as though they changed into almost a completely different person?

I was sure we were all thinking the same thing as the Perfects around me let go of their hostages. Jaimee and Ian let go of their capture, Jaimee releasing her grip from the comparatively coarse hair, and Ian undoing the knot he'd made of said subjects arms and legs. Jacob's headlock poised perfectly to snap a neck was released, and the person Lauren knew to be Alyssa shook herself out and rubbed her neck in embarrassment. Rhett released his hold of someone unidentifiable to her, his hands disengaging from the vice grip he'd had on their trachea. But I held true- my nails digging into my 'prisoner of war's'- as I thought of her- neck, while my other pressed a short knife to side. It was a fruit knife, and as laughable as they may be- not very much so when you think of it- it was deadly serious.

Had I changed that much over the past few months that I couldn't even trust people I had once thought to be great if not some of my best friends? How cruel and mean vile had I become?!

Alyssa glared at me in disbelief- no she wasn't glaring... But staring in simple confused curiosity...

I recognized her pointed nose, and golden brown hair so golden it was justifiably blonde. But, was this the same Alyssa _I_ knew? If I had changed so much, then what had become of her?

The girl whose face I couldn't see trembled slightly, and I released her disgusted with myself. She was terrified of me, and I didn't even seem to care!

She sneered at me over her shoulder as she stomped back to Alyssa, and I realized that it was Britnee. I wanted to call out and apologize, but I couldn't bring myself to think it.

"You guys look... different." Spoke Sara, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder in confidence as she took us all in.

I shrugged, 'Is that a compliment or an insult? Because that could possibly be misunderstood, you know.' I waited patiently for a response, flushing angrily when she coolly cast me a calm glance.

"You guys going to say something, or what?" Burst Britnee, rubbing her sore throat as she did so.

'Just did, moron!' I thought indignantly.

"Well?" Tested Alyssa cautiously.

"Wait," My voice sounded odd when it was actually being spoken, "So you can't hear us?"

"Uh- no!" Said Britnee sarcastically, and the Perfects and I exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh...."My voice, hoarse from disuse is growing rapidly adjusted to talking. "'Kay. So... What are you doing out here?"

My tone is light, but not suspiciously light. I am good at faking a calm voice, but they don't notice the suspicion lurking behind my words.

Many of them had closed their eyes at the sound of my voice, and I looked to the others, puzzled. They shrugged ever so slightly, not understanding the newcomers actions either.

"You're voice! It's so...beautiful! And you still talk so fast!" Laughed Alyssa, opening her eyes. They glinted red in the sunlight, and then browned again as she shifted her gaze to Ian and her eyes were shadowed. I was accustomed to this, but it was only now that I realized I'd missed it.

"Thanks.... So why are you here?" I asked again, letting suspicion show.

"We're renegades!" Declared Alyssa proudly, before receiving a biting jab to the ribs by Sara.

"What she _means _to say is that we no longer takes sides in this war between Smokies and City-Slickers. We are neutrals." Sara's confident words, so calm, clear and sophisticated took Lauren aback. She was used to a fun Sara, not... this! "And, Alyssa is right. You're voices are so beautiful!" She smiled and her face lit up, as I once had known it to.

"Okay, I'm sorry to say this- but did you lose brain cells during your op or what?" I know I'm being rude, but I can't help myself! Why are _they_ here of all people!?

They couldn't know what we're doing, or that'll ruin everything! We need to stay discreet about these things, or they're going to try and pry info out of us.

"Nope. But your voices... I haven't heard the others, but I'm sure they sound amazing too! You guys are so different, it's almost like you're not human!" Breathed Alyssa.

I immediately bristled at this remark, and I inspected Britnee's neck. It was bleeding slightly where my nails had caught her, and I looked at my sharp, clean nails and hid them embarrassedly behind my back, curled into my palms.

Britnee, sensing everyone's discomfort rushed to assure us that that was a good thing, and that we were beautiful. It seemed un- Britnee like of her, but I didn't even know these things anymore...

"Wait- what surgeries did you guys get?" Jaimee asked with surprise. Her voice really did sound like silk, compared to the voices of the others.

"We're Rangers, as awful as the name is." Shrugged Britnee.

"And??? Elaborate please." Ian gesticulated with his hands, waving his hand to indicate the furthering of more info.

"We're prettier than pretties, and we're meant to distract some on the Smokies. We are supposed to _lure_ them back home, but we gave up on that job. We're also supposed to protect the forest from the things they _and _the city do. We were originally on the Cities side, but living in the wild changes you. We don't care who does what, as long as it doesn't affect the forest." Shrugged Alyssa, and I could've sworn she saw a small smile on Ian's lips. She smiled to herself, remembering their romance in a life that seemed forever ago. But it was over now, and she wondered if they'd ever get together.

Alyssa caught my eyes, and I rose a brow. Alyssa shook her head with a wry smile, and Ian blinked, and looked away. Suddenly I was sad for I knew he'd seen it, and he understood every bit of it. Alyssa reddened and looked away sadly.

This was turning out to be more interesting than I'd bargained for, or even remotely wanted. Love screws everything up- even I knew that.

**Author's Note- Pick the view the chapter will be written from! I know this is kind of long, but it'll be worth it, I guess! :D I'm excited, so hurry and review! I want to write more, but I can't start until you tell me what to do! So get on it! :D**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	25. Inside Jaimee's Brain

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~-Inside Their Minds-~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**'Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication. **

Jaimee's Character P.O.V-

**ALSO! Jaimee has a fanfiction account if you guys want to see it! **beXdifferent fanfiction(.)net/u/1874191/ ) Note:Remove the () around the dot! :D

**This is in the style of a journal, except the journals in the future are kept in thought logs, or entries held in the form of thought, with emoticons if wanted. :) Jaimee likes emoticons! :D**

I'm staring at nothing, a simple nothing. I don't know what it is, or what I'm supposed to do with it. I dream the same dream every night, every time I close my eyes I can see the aggravating glare of an unseen light on this white door, a door I don't know how to get through.

I know there is something amazing behind the door, something I've waited my entire life for... But I can't seem to reach it, can't seem to even work my hand to the doorknob- there is an unseen force repelling me. I don't understand it, but I can't help but feel insulted. What's so wrong with me that I can't pass on to the other side?

Hands grip my shoulders, shake me awake. I sit up and look around, but everyone else is still sleeping. I can see Ian sleeping, curled into a little origami-like figure. I've never figured out how he does that, but usually I just don't care. I have more important things to worry about. I'm missing something, something-no someone I can remember slightly, and I know it's human. But who is it?

Who is it is a good question. I don't even really recognize our friends anymore. They're prettier than I remember, no disrespect to them, of course! I'd _never _tell them they used to look Ugly, of course, though when everyone is Ugly, no one really is, huh? We were considered a bit weird for Uglies, because we never called each other mean nick-names for our faults. It was one of the things that made us unique in a see of foul features.

Alyssa is definitely her old self- her soul is so easy to spot. She's got the the crazy side like Lauren, but she's so much more refined and easy to understand. Sometimes I used to wonder how Alyssa could be so funny, but I guess it just comes naturally to her. She's got her own brand of funny, and some people don't get it. But if you're lucky- well she's one of the funniest people you'll ever meet. I laugh to myself a little as she makes a funny face in her sleep. I wonder if she's still dreaming about our animal we made up, peingoosasaures Rex-:)- or her her ex. They were a thing _so _long ago, that I'd actually forgotten about it. But I saw the way he looked at her. He's in denial, poor boy.

I can see Lauren smile in her sleep as I think just that. Sometimes I just feel violated by how perceptive she is and I want to scream at her to mind her own business! But I guess she can't help it, though I know sometimes she loves it. Being able to guess what others are thinking is a great skill to have. I'm almost angry that she can sometimes hear the others thoughts, but she doesn't know what I'm capable of eyes are actually better than hers- I can see the most minute ripples of atmosphere. I know hers used to be better, but now... Something has happened to me and I can see better than any of us. But, I let her think she's better. She always has to feel better in _some_ way. And out here, her skills like drawing and writing don't matter so much. I'm nice, and I let her think what she will.I just hope she doesn't pry to far and find out that my sight is better,because that'd be _her _fault though, so I guess it wouldn't bother me that much. Curiosity _did _kill the cat.

Alyssa had told there were many of our friends hiding out here, and yet we were so divided in our roles. I wondered if Anna was nearby, and I felt as though I could feel her calming yet playful presence. Lauren misses our friend so much. Anna understands her to some degree better than I do, but I've known Anna for so much longer, and I know her so much better than Lauren. When Anna and I were little we had so much fun. But when we got to be teenagers, Lauren and Anna seemed tied together with invisible string. Now Ian, of course- he and I are amazing friends.

We went out for a long while a few years back, but it's all behind us now. He never treated me like a girlfriend, but like a best friend. I don't want a boy to love me, I want a man! Someone who cna treat me like I deserve to be treated, and yet still be friends with at the same time. I know lovers are best friends as well, but in Ian's and mine relationship there didn't seem to be enough love to keep it a relationship. We make better friends, and I am glad for Alyssa and Ian. Ian needs to suck up his pride and just say yes! They're perfect for each other; they're flirting is sickening sometimes! And yet separate they are.

I flop back down, tuning up my music and letting it take me away. I'm dancing inside my head, jumping and tucking in, then rolling to the ground. I haven't danced in so long... I feel happier inside than I have in a long time. Dancing is a part of me, and it's a part I've been denying so long on this mission. We've been out her almost five months, and they've gone by so quickly that I can't even remember the exact date. Many of us gave up on that long ago, and now it seems that we are roaming free radicals. We haven't heard from base in months, and I know that something is wrong but I don't care to place a finger on it. I turn back to my dancing, and visualize a flip and a clean somersault. I'm spinning and spinning, so fast I'm blurring into a twister. I think I'm dreaming now, because I can see myself stretching, and I know this is absurd.

I don't remember when I stop dreaming, but I know I have. I wake to the bright light shining onto my face, my closed eyes seeing red through my eyelids. I sit up and look around, but Lauren and Alyssa are gone. Where the hell did they go?!

I stand up, rubbing my eyes and my face to wake myself up. How long was I out? The boys and Britnee are sitting around a small fire, and eating out of their water-purifiers. Britnee laughs a little too loudly at one of the jokes,and I roll my eyes. She's flirting intentionally, and I want to smack her. We're here on business, not some vacation! At least Alyssa and Ian don't intend to flirt so openly!

I feel an odd pang in my belly and I realize that the person I am missing is someone I love... But who are they? I'll figure it out and do some soul searching later, but right now I'm going to find the other girls. Sara is gone as well, but as I think this I realize there is something very different about her. She's a lot more mature than I remember, but she is still somewhat he old goofy self. I missed her a lot- she's not even weird funny like some of us were, but she was almost normal except for her _obsession_. She was obsessed with emos. Everyday she told me I dressed emo and I would be wearing a pink scarf or something. If anything I dressed Punk.:)

Don't get me wrong- we were never the weird kids at all! We were just normal middle-populars- well most of us anyway. Some of us were a little more popular- me included! We all got along with everyone. Everyone-that reminds me where the hell is everyone!?!

I spot them about five minutes later,bathing in their 'swim suits'. The so called swimsuits are the underwear of the body suits. But, they are germ and bacteria resistant like the body suits, so they serve the same purpose.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I call out as I slip off my shoes.

"Lauren said you didn't sleep well!" Laughed Alyssa, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh she did, huh?" I look over to Lauren, who looks away, biting her lip to keep from smiling. Is she guilty or pleased? I scowl, rolling my eyes. "Thanks."

"Sorry, I just thought you'd wanna sleep! They're taking us to the drop, where some of the Smokies meet to switch guides." Apologized Lauren. I perk up at the thought of finding Smokies, but don't say anything else.

When we're all good smelling again, we sun dry and then wriggle back into our another thing I hate about this. We have to wear these stupid suits. I want to wear normal clothes! I miss my skull earings, checkered belts, and amazing t-shirts-:D- but that is for another time. :) I can't help but notice that our gear is better than our friends, but I don't say a thing. Lauren doesn't either, though she tells me she feels bad for them. That gear won't keep them cool at all.

It was then the guys turn to bathe, and Sara caught Britnee trying to sneak off and spy on the boys. No one said a word- we all knew that it was embarrassing enough to be caught. But, I did warn the boys of prowlers via channel, and I could hear them laughing like loons about it from her spot in near the fire. _So_ immature.I bet they liked the thought of someone stalking them- it would probably explain why they were down there for.

The day was wearing on so slowly, and I yearned for the normalcy of our usual routine. The boys didn't seem to mind, but Alyssa and Lauren seemed to share my especially restless emotions. I wanted to set out and fly, covering the land as I always had, but I found myself unable to move away, at least not without all of us. Things were so much easier with our unspoken language, and misunderstandings were so much fewer. It's quite a different feeling to be mad at someone, and then realize you needn't have worried at all. I glance over to Lauren, sending her a joking remark about Alyssa's 'boyfriend' and she just smiles knowingly. She can feel it too, though I know she is more attuned to that kind of thing. I feel almost bad for her, because we all know she had absolutely no self-control. I laugh at the thought, and turn away to watch my cousin.

We've gotten closer, and it's odd. I guess he's not the ass he portrays himself to be, but only in front of crowds. I can recall one time I went to his house for the ancient cermonial dinner celebrating the arrival of humans to our continent, and he was civil to me. I half expected him to fling turkey at me, but he was actually kind, and nice! Ah, what a confusing little worm he is, though family is family, as warped as our family values are in this century.

It turns out our families are quite disconnected as far as it seems, though my parents and a lot of my friends broke some kind of code by being kind and affectionate. I've been wondering if that is why we were chosen, for being free-thinkers. If their whole plan was to control us, then I think it failed. Lauren is thinking about everything all the time- and often she forgets to put up her blocker and we can hear everything. Her personal thoughts are even faster than her speech and community thought, which is pretty damn fast. When she gets thinking, I don't think anything can stop her! I swear one time she was thinking about singing mashed potatoes! Ian and Rhett were cracking up like loons, and then she switched off. Good times...

Finally it's night, and we can move on. Some of us strap on lighted goggles, but Ian and I just turn our night vision on. I am so used to having it that I often forget others don't. I love my night vision, it makes things a lot easier to see. But sometimes all the different shades of green and silver _can_ be confusing.

We were going to the drop, where Smokies exchanged guides, and we would be able to scan for anyone we knew. Alyssa was coming with us, as well as Sara, but Britnee was going to head back to the Shrieker. Apparently, it was an old legend in the Smokies that the place was haunted, and only the bravest young souls dared to venture up there. But they too would leave screaming by the time Alyssa and Sara were done with them. They were the scare masters, and they could scare the souls out of any Ugly. Not us, mind you, but anybody else. We'd seen things they'd never dream of seeing. You should see some of the stuff Lauren picks up and feels the need to share .G-R-O-S-S. I mean before all of this I made people look all bloody and dead, but what lauren finds is another story. :) Alyssa was so grossed out when I passed on a view to her that she almost threw up her lunch. I passed on a view to her by pushing a bare patch of flesh to her face, and focusing on sending her the message. Just like thought communication, but a little harder. Alyssa and Sara were beginning to pick up our little language, but only because we allowed them. Britnee would not be with us for the long haul, and I did not feel the need to let her into our pack.

The drop was huge, and terrifying. And definitely a drop. I guess this is where the tougher Smokies come to get their assignment. We have to ride down the steep side of the mountain in the dark, and so far we're only half way down. I know God isn't believed in very much in this time, but some day everyone will believe again. And right now, I'm praying to him with all I am worth.

**Author's Note-Okay, this is my chapter for Jaimee. She has looked over it, added her own thoughts, and taken out stuff she didn't like. She DOES have her own account, look to the beginning of the chapter. And if this chapter confused you, I really have no idea what to tell you. SORRY! I'll try to explain it if you're stuck, but other than that... Enjoy! Alyssa's chapter is next, then Ian's! :D I know some of you wanted love interest- well here it is! AND- This is a REAL love interest, lol! Reviews are lovely! **

**Lauren/Mellokai**


	26. Alyssa's Diary

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~-Inside Their Minds-~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**'Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**Alyssa's Chapter- **

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

I'm watching him sleep as weird and impossibly stalker-ish that sounds. Lauren knows I spy on Ian all the time, but she won't tell. I don't say anything to her, and I don't need to. She doesn't tell secrets that deep, and why would she? She hasn't a reason to, and even if she _is _mad enough at me to say that, she's too moral to tell anyone that. I don't' know if it's out of fear of having it used against after said fight is over, or if she just doesn't think it's right- but needless to say she doesn't roll that way.

Ian's face is so much different than I remember, but its so damn familiar and still capable of making my heart ache and stomach perform Olympian gymnastic feats of flips and tumbles. The feelings I'd had for him so long ago had disappeared for a while, but now they're back with a double-whammy in tow. Who knew falling head over heels felt so bad?

But now I refuse to share my feelings on the matter with anyone, promptly issuing holding my emotions ransom. Only when I get some kind of 'payment' warranting possibility at happiness will I allow a small amount of hostages free. I never used to be one for analogies and figures of speech, but when you're living in the wilderness there is nothing better to do than learn. Like lessons on love- Ian and I have gone out so many times that it seems silly. But, now I don't want to risk the chance of losing him as a friend.

'Gah!' I mentally scream and kick myself as I flop down onto the ground for being so stupid for even letting myself even try thinking this out and wanting to rationalize it. Jaimee and Lauren sit up as though they've been shocked, and they look around in worry. When they spot me, they roll their eyes and sigh, and I whisper a 'sorry!' as quietly as I can. Lauren flips me off, and I am shocked at her rude display. I guess Jaimee and Lauren living with boys hasn't done well with their manners! Though, the boys _do_ seem less... disgusting.

Lauren snorts when I think this, and I scowl. Sometimes having people being able to hear your thoughts is a real pain in the ass. I like my thoughts to be private- not to mention that Lauren sometimes forgets to put up her block. We hear a lot of things that we can't even make out- Ian and Rhett can't even understand her all when she gets like that. I can't either, all I hear is static because she thinks so fast. Sometimes her thoughts are kind of demented and psycho scary, like a horror projection. Other times though they're strangely hilarious, like a comedy pro. But, these are better and more private ways of talking than those damn ping rings. Everything you do on those can be traced. When Sara realized that when they'd lost their interface rings that had severed their connection with headquarters, Lauren freaked. So much for being Perfect- what kind of name is that anyway!?

I remember Lauren yelling something along the lines of: " Dammit! They probably think that we've gone AWAL! Fucking shit-headed cocksucker flaming twat-waffle titty fuck! Fuckity fuck _fuck_! Smelly ass twat-waffler!"

Did I mention she doesn't even swear in proper sentences? Nope- just fires 'em off in random order. _Don't _get in a swear fight with her- she'll _make up_ swear words if she has too. You'll get murdered.

Oh, Log! What would I do without you? :D No one'll ever no what thoughts I record, because you're all tucked away, safe in my head... Locked in a metaphorical closet! LOL- joke between Jaimee and I!

What ever happened to Rhett- he's so quiet all the time! He only jokes to them, and they laugh so hard... but I don't get to because I'm still picking up the language. But, he seriously needs to talk more! He's all wrapped up in his own little world, and frankly it scares me a little. But he'll come out of it, especially if I know him at all.

I'm begining to get the language, finally. I finally understand some of Ian's jokes, because often Jaimee and Lauren would look up at Ian when it appeared he'd said nothing, and then burst out laughing. I'm glad I'm finally in on his jokes- they're a lot funnier now for some reason. OH! I can't forget that we have to get everyone more supplies before we leave the drop. We still haven't even gotten there yet, but I'm still looking forward to getting there. It's so beautiful- and crazy hectic. I know Lauren will love it, but I don't know about the others.

EWW!!Jaimee and Lauren caught one of the boys thinking dirty thoughts! It was disgusting, I only heard a little, but still eww! That's gross! I mean come on! Who wants to hear friend's- really good friend at that- thoughts when they're horny?! Seriously!

Ugh. It's late. More thoughts for you in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Time~~~~ (YES I RECORDED THIS! LOL!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mmmm. Wher are we?! It smells amazing.. Is it- no it can't be! _Yes it can, because it is!** Cookies!!!!**_ Oh man, I haven't had one in literally years... I love cookies! Gotta have one!

MMM! Nom, nom, nom! I go to take a bite, and it disappears! AHH! I bit my hand! Son of a *^)&$!!! Ow!!!

Why did I dream of cookies? I don't know right now, but I'll ask Jaim and Lauren in the morning. They'll know. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh-em-gee! We're actually going swimming today!

Later:

Lauren and Jaimee are staying in their suits, because the water is a little nippy. They detached the arms and legs, and now they have sort of scuba-ish gear. :) I wish I had that! I hate my suit, and I love theirs! They haven't said anything, which I think is sweet of them, because I know Lauren likes to have something to brag least I get to wear my shoes- they change into water shoes with little flippers that stick out of the toes to help move around. Lauren flipped out when her foot touched seeweed- oh my gosh! LMAO! I laughed so hard, and she just glared at me haha! And Jaimee panicked when Lauren pretended to be a lake monster.

Speaking of monster- Ian tried to drown me! He pulled me under, and wouldn't let me up until I kicked him.... You know what I mean! :D HAHA! I felt kinda bad though, because Rhett had to hold him above water while he curled into fetile position. Ooops, get I kicked him a little hard.

And man, you should've seen what Lauren did to Jacob! He did a cannonball, and nearly squished her, and she smacked him in the head and held him underwater for a long time. When he came up though, he was only just out of breath.

"What was that for!?"

"You squished me!"

"You could've killed me!"

"Nuh-uh! I know how long you can go without air- so ha!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and then he refused to talk to her until. After she appologized like three times, then he calmed down and stopped giving her the cold shoulder. Talk about male pms! Haha, Jaimee just about squished _him_! Triple flip- oh yeah!

WOHOO! Ian popped the question at lunch- he asked me to come with them! Lauren had to remind him about Sara, but he asked _me _to come along!!! I knew they'd been talking about it- I'm not completely deaf to their language, but still! And haha- Sara is having trouble picking up the language! :D LOL! I'm sure she'll get it though. :) Sara was gone all day, scouting down the mountain side for a good way to get down there tomorow. Today we were taking a break, and it was fun. Good times, yeah good times. :)

**Finito**

**Author's Note- Sorry for the wait I've been uber busy. Had this written for almost a week, but on paper. Now it's on screen, and you all can read it! Ian's chapter next! :D Hope you enjoy! Reviews are heavenly, and... Well, enjoy is all I have to say! :)Also, sorry for shortness!  
**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	27. Ian's Masterplan

**'Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Ian's Chapter- NOT JOURNAL FORM  
**

Damn. Jacob is always trying to beat me- but _I've_ gotta beat _him_. He's seriously pissing me off- what did I even do to him anyway?

Alyssa is behind me, and I can feel her eyes on me as I carve gracefully around a thick pine. I hide my triumphant smile as I zip without a sound past Jacob, and I can hear his sharp intake of breath. As I press on, bending lower into the board I wonder what the hell he wants. To prove himself? To who- I know for a fact he doesn't like Alyssa. Hmm... I don't care either way as long it isn't her.

My communication line is blocked completely- except to Rhett. I know he's always got my back, and he wouldn't talk about the things I think about to anyone else. He doesn't hear everything though, no one does except me. Some things _need _to be personal. I bet Jacob wishes his thoughts had been personal! Maybe that's my he's mad at me! I press back a laugh as I wiggled my board through a rocky path.

I look back, and Lauren catches my eye. I question her with my eyes, wondering what she wants. She worms her way past my barrier in a brief second. '_Chill out, Ian'. _And then poof! She's gone again. I shake my head, and look back ahead again. I don't want to calm down! I kind of like the powerful feeling being angry gives you.

I can't believe I'm racing down a _mountain _though. The thought is intimidating, and send a shiver through my core, a nauseous shiver. The anger melts away, and only at Alyssa's spoken plea do I slow to a stop. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and it spins me around. Alyssa's hand strikes me once, then twice across the face. Hard. I wince each time, and then flop back onto the ground in defeat when she pushes me, and I listen to her tyranny only half way. I'm just glad she's talking to me. Maybe I should get angry more often! I press back the smile, so I don't seem like an asshole. _Not_ what I want.

Jaimee pulls me from the ground, and her grip is so tight on my arm I know it will leave a bruise. Lauren's shoulders shrug only fractionally, as if to say I told you so. I narrow my eyes, and she narrows hers in retaliation. She's my friend, but I don't need her to look out for me _all _the time. I know I'm going to end up apologizing later anyway, so I might as well get it out of my system now. They get to have crazy days everyone month- why don't I get one for just the hell of it or when I need it? Everyone has just seen me get humiliated, and I'm sure they've all lost respect. I sigh, and Alyssa's eyes soften, surprising me.

But she's still giving me the silent treatment, even know. It's been hours, and she still won't talk to me. Jacob won't even look at me- I think he's embarrassed for me. He's letting _me _lead now, which as much I can't stand him lately is decent of him. Lauren explained to me that's its kind of primitive thing to war over being leader of a 'pack', and it's basically instinct for some of us. Rhett is more submissive, and go with the flow so it doesn't bother him to be leader of the pack as long as he gets his fair share of attention. I kind of get it, but some of it doesn't make sense. Pack- what are we animals? I asked her that and she actually said yes. She's like a twin kind of but I just don't think she's right in the head sometimes. Haha- I remember back in the school we found out we had similar voices for almost two years until my voice got lower. She called me her voice twin, but oh well.

Oh no! Alyssa's staring at me what do I do? Oh, thank gosh! She stopped looking at me- I guess she didn't know she was staring because she jerked awake or something and started surveying the area again. We're scouting for a good area to go down the slope, and also some dinner. We barely have any food packs left- they don't' last that long spread out over half a year. Why the hell do they keep moving Smokie base?! It's fucking annoying-but at least we're close. I don't even like the food packets- I gave most of my portions away. I'd rather go all natural than eat that reconstituted shit all the time.

I find a good patch of berries and eat a handful or two before telling the others. I've made sure there is an adequate amount left for a few people of course. I'm not getting enough energy out of all these leaves and shit, and we need something substantial. Others would've been dead had they had to eat what we do. We can conserve and eat awful things to save our food for longer because of our immune systems and especially digestive only downside is everyone gets moody when we have to eat awful food.

Everyone's been on edge lately- we're literally at each others throat. Only the other day Lauren and Jacob were trying to kill each other, and Sara and Alyssa have been known to get at each other every so often as well. Jacob's cheek is purple and bruised, and she'd given him a bloody nose. His cheek was hurt alright, but Lauren managed hit him in a way that his face was bruised and painful but un-swollen, not disfiguring him. Jacob, being a guy, had tried not to hit her, but you can only take so much. Although, I don't think I would've sucker punched her in the stomach- not cool you know. It hurts like a mo-fo.

Sara's hair seems permanently frizzy where Alyssa caught her hair on fire with a fire starer, and Alyssa's arm has a gash on it the size of my pinkie finger. Lauren and Jaimee make sure everyone's' cuts and stuff are fixed up and clean, but it's kind of weird having your best friends take care of you. I mean, it reminds me of my mom and I'm ashamed to say it- at least to the point where I won't admit it- but I miss my mom. Even my pesky younger sister. What is wrong with me!?Alyssa says I am just homesick, but I don't know... I just wanna take a break and stop all this fighting and traveling. I'm doubting the real reason for us being out here- what if Smokies really have it down? I mean, they're obviously doing fine if they have enough time to make such a complex trafficking system! Not to mention I haven't seen the dead bodies and such that the SC warned us of! I mean, other than the dead bodies I saw when we went over that cliff I haven't seen anyone!

I sigh as we climb back onto our boards again, and take off for a little while longer. We're practically at the bottom of the mountain now, and right now all we are doing is getting in position to sneak into the 'Smokie Station House'.

It's actually built quite well, though it's a bit crudely modeled. It's a log house!

"Who even makes those any more?" Joked Lauren.

"Apparently them." Thought Jacob snidely, and Lauren shot him a pained look of anger, the absence of thought a clear sign she was silently cussing him out. The sun is setting, and her face looks terrifyingly devilish. I'd hate to be on her bad side at this time of day. She unblocks her communication line, and directs her speech toward Jaimee.

"Jaimee, is your cousin always such an asshole, or was he just born that way?" She asks evenly, but she manages to leave in that little stinging undertone. I wince a little, and can see Jacob's hand itching and his fingers worming slightly as he balled his fist.

"Cut it out!" Hissed Alyssa, and Rhett nodded.

"Yeah, come on guys. We need to get this done- you guys can bicker later. " Rhett ran a hand through his freshly shorn hair, and sighed. "Look, let's get some sleep, okay?"

We all agree with him; half an hour later we are all tucked away in our tree-sleeping gear, and we are silently going over plans to break in. Jacob doesn't want us to take anymore than we might need, and Rhett agrees with him.

"Yeah, why take more than we need? These people can't survive on the strange shit we do." Projected Alyssa, her thoughts awkwardly loud. She was still learning, but she was getting better at controling it. Her and I talked so often like this- in our minds, with me teaching her to control it- that she was getting amazingly good at it. It was common ground for her to learn like this. Sara, smart as she was seemed to be a bit more private in her manners, and was a little apprehensive to pick up her link. Jaimee hypothesized our energies and molecules and such were mixing together as a result of the surgeries. The specific surgeries we'd gotten had caused our bodies and the hypothetical energy fields or auras surrounding our masses to form together. If we did not wish someone to join our singular mass, then we could reject their 'being'. I didn't get it at all, but hey it could be possible. Jaimee was good at that kind of stuff, so I figure it makes sense. Lauren's been going over all the philosophical aspects of this, and is trying to figure out everything she can before she makes her decision as to whether or not she believes this. I think it's a waste of time, personally, but I think she wants to do it; she wants to learn all she can even though she wants Jaimee to be right.I don't care either way, as long as we don't end up dead and in pain.

We fell asleep at different times, and I dont' exactly know when I drifted off. But I remember waking up, my arms tied behind my back.

**Ten Minutes Later....**

Jacob is laughing at me, and I'm even as well. My arms are wrapped around waist and my hands tied behind my back. I'm gigglign and flailing around, my makeshift straight jacket a product of Jaimee's skillful knot tying.

I end the trick with a theatrical wiggle, and now I am free.I fling the rope to Alyssa, who catches it and waves it around victoriously. I smile triumphantly for what seems the first time in ages, and Jacob laughs.

"We'll hit it at just after dinner. They leave for the rest of the night, and leave just the front guard. There'll be two or three people in there, but we should be able to take care of them without really hurting them. " Announced Sara out of the blue. The happy mood quickly simmered down, and both Jaimee and Lauren nervously kicked the ground. After a couple seconds Lauren storms off, and Jaimee follows in exasperation. I can't hear shit, but they appear to be having a heated conversation.

I'm a little relieved that they've left, because they're awful moody this past week. And right now the last thing I need is moody women.

**Finito. **

**Author's Note- Sorry it took so long! I've been busy though- I have soccer, track, and horse-back riding all the time now, and I don't have that much time for the stories anymore but I swear that I will keep on writing. :D Jacob's chapter next! Questions, and comments-you know what to do! Reviews are amaaaazing! :D Sorry if this is getting boring- I'm trying to get it going again. :) Is it? If so I'll cram it full of action to make up for it. **

**Lauren/Mellokai**

**If you'd like it crammed full of action anyway, speak up! :D  
**


	28. Murder Does NOT Look Good on a Resume

**Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Jacob- First Person- NOT JOURNAL**

This trip is stupid- who steals from people who need it more? Sure I'd love to eat something other than fucking leaves, but I don't see the point in stealing. I'm not always a good guy, but the whole point of our job is to help these people, not steal from them! If we should steal anything, we should steal their weapons! Rhett and Alyssa agree with me, but I guess my opinion doesn't matter that much.

Ian's still rambling on about how Alyssa and Sara need the food, and why we need them.

'Excuse me! Hey over here, prick! We wouldn't need food if they weren't tagging along with us!' That earned me some nasty looks.I roll my eyes as Ian starts up again, and massage my side where one of the girls elbowed me.

'What if we get stuck somewhere without it...' blah, blah, blah. I don't want to do it, but I don't say anything. Alyssa convinced Lauren to speak to Ian about it, because she didn't want to argue with him. And yet, we're still going.

Sara surprises all by making an announcement using our language.'When we get in there, we need to take as much as we can. Food packets here are like currency, and the richer you are the longer you live. The people who control food rationing are like government officials, but they're sleaze-balls. Easily bought out, but the people who work there aren't. They stick to protocol no matter what.'

As we're sneaking past the sleeping sentry- Lauren and Jaimee have been literally forcing all of us to read (EWW!)- I spot something huddled behind him. I see right away that it is a small dog, but from the way its trembling lip is twitching, I can tell its a nasty one.

'Stop, you guys!' I shout, my inner voice harsh and angry at their stupidity. First rule of training, always survey your surroundings.

Sara walks on oblivious to my shout, her language skills still rusty. Lauren hastily grabs her shoulder, and clamps a hand over her mouth to keep Sara from shouting out. Sara goes limp when she realizes its Lauren, and Lauren lets her go. I can see red marks on Sara's face where Lauren's hand had grabbed her to keep her quiet. She'd tried to scream, apparently. Lauren had to scream sorry in our language before Sara finally heard it. She just nodded, and looked away angrily, and Lauren practically wilted.

Rhett makes his way over to the guard and his faithful companion, who surprisingly isn't even on a leash. He carefully gives the dog a swift kick to the temple, but only hard enough to knock the little beast out. It's a bit annoying- he doesn't like hurting people, but I love it! I have to have a reason of course, otherwise the rest of the team won't talk to me, but still...

Rhett knocks the guard out completely as well, and then we carefully tiptoe by. As we do, I make a wisecrack about the fat guards weight, and the girls all shoot me mean looks even though they giggle anyway. What is it with women and fat jokes? I crack another, and then giggle to myself as we continue on. I've been making an effort to be all happy-go-lucky like before, and I've been cracking a lot of jokes lately.

The ladies- oh yeah, them of all people- say I've been acting all pissy since I hurt my arm. They threatened to force feed me anti-depressants if I didn't cheer up, and I hate taking medicine. I'd rather be sick than take that nasty shit! Speaking of shit- Sara just missed stepping in a huge pile! Oh gross, it's still almost fresh! Haha! We're all laughing at her until we get to the door, and then its silent again.

We're tip-toeing, something I haven't actually had to do since we were sneaking out a long time ago. I'm sick of this job we have to perform, but I know I can't give up if I ever want to see my best friends again. I can feel my heart thudding in my chest at the thought of seeing my friends again. I'm best friends with my teammates now,but I still miss my old friends like crazy. I haven't talked to a normal male in forever. Ian and Rhett are a little weird, but not _too_ weird. They're funnier than my old friends, though...

At some point, Lauren almost trips over Sara who stops short. I can only just hear her swearing Sara out, but no one else seems to notice. I repress a smile and wonder if Sara even heard it. Nope! Rhett- what the hell, man? He's humming something, but I don't know what it is. Lauren, being the music freak she is, had to ask him where he heard it.

'I don't know. I mean, I'm actually hearing it right now. . .' And so Rhett tunes us out and focuses on the sound. He leads us to a small room in the cabin, where there is a trap door. It leads us down into the ground, and we all jump when it swings downward quickly. It slows just before it has a chance to slam shut, and then softly clicks shut. I let out a sigh of relief, and follow Rhett's lead closely.

As I ponder the correct way that I would enter into the mandatory 'man-hug' I notice we're slowly moving downward under the ground. The halls aren't quite so rustic, and they're beginning to look sickeningly like the simulated prison-like rooms we'd inhabited for what had seemed like months.

My heart stops for a second and then starts to beat too fast when I see someone standing at a table sorting through packets. Rhett holds out his hands, and then slowly raises his hand to his throat and bleeds his suit together to cover his head completely. The suit melds together, and surges over his features, even his eyes. The rest of us follow his example and cover up the rest of the way. I shiver a little as the cool fabric creeps across my skin, and I can see the others do the same through the fabric that appears to not even be there. My breath doesn't even feel warm on my face, the suit sucks it up and hides my body temperature, mimicking its surroundings.

One of the girl forms nods, and I hear Jaimee's thoughts clearly. 'Let's do this.'

We order out suits to do as their told, and we suddenly begin to flicker. I can see Sara and Alyssa, their scaly suits flickering and shimmering as the scales change. They don't have heat shields, but they've got to make do with what they have. Our suits are ever changing, and always camouflaging us, but only on our command do they render us completely invisible. I nod, and think to everyone: 'Alright, let's kick some ass!' At last everyone is invisible, and for a moment I long to escape. I could just disappear, right now, and now would even know.

Out of nowhere, music begins to play from unseen speakers. It's some kind of wangy-tangy music that reminds me of the beach, and I can hear drums, but they don't' sound like the pounding beats I'm used to; they're mellow and happy, and I can't quite pin the emotion it gives reminds me of... swimming, yeah I swimming I guess.

I laugh inside my head as Rhett almost trips over someone who stops in front of him, and he glares at me, so I drop it. This may be wrong, but at least I'm getting a laugh out of it.

Everyone activates the silent suction cups on our fingertips and hands, and we crawl around on the walls and ceiling. We collect the unsupervised objects, then slip them into our bags when no one's looking. The dimension cubes are full, and Jaimee doesn't want to take the chance that we break them. Lauren said we should kick it old school, and it wasn't even supposed to be funny, but somehow it was to Alyssa. She almost dropped her food- plus, that wasn't even what Lauren said, exactly. It was something dorky and stupid- apparently so stupid it was funny.

I'm grabbing the last of what I need to get when I see a flickering. Shit! Sara and Alyssa's suits are powering down- Jaimee freezes, and I can hear her mentally screaming for them to get out of sight. They're in the middle of the room, but are luckily surrounded by enough to junk to have a place to hide. Sara's features slam into overdrive as she dives silently behind a huge column of boxes, and her mouths slams shut when she lands safely behind it. Alyssa, however, panic, and reaches up to grab a metal beam to pull herself into the wooden ceiling composed of the cabin's floor. The young girl is looking up, and I can see her eyes as they look in the direction of Alyssa's foot as it disappears into the ceiling. Her eyes flash, and I want to throw up.

Of course- why use thieving humans when you can use robots who have no use for the food?! Apparently, the guard is a robot too, because fat as he is, he's here in a second. Rhett must've knocked a wire loose, but the auto-re-boot brought him back. FUCK! Here comes the little bitch of a dog.

Our body is heat is blocked by our suits- I don't know about Alyssa and Sara, but we're safe- but unfortunately our scents aren't protected. 'We took baths yesterday...'I think to myself. I have to admit, I think I smell good- but I'd give anything to smell like a dog right now. I'm almost sure they don't use soap, let alone shampoo out here, but ours can break down anything we put into it to make shampoo and soap for us. Yay technology- can't live with it, can't live without it.

Alyssa's leg has long been hidden by now, but the dog is already humping up and down, growling at the air where it had been. It can't reach any higher than two feet off the ground, it's so small. The lady-bot moves so fast towards the dog she seems to have tele-ported, and she looks up to where Alyssa is hiding. Her eyes flash, and then seemed to shake as they look around very quickly. I can hear Alyssa's thoughts, and I can hear Lauren and Jaimee begging her to stay still. Lauren even tells her to hold breath for as long as she can and breath as quietly as possible. Demanding much?

The lady-bot turns away, and I know what's coming, but I can't stop exhales when the lady-bot turns away, and the lady-bot turns around so fast its insane. She snatches Alyssa by the leg, and yanks her from the ceiling.

Jaimee and Lauren-of course- jump down the help their friend, and Ian goes,too. Little fucker is in love- he's so annoying! All you hear about it is _Alyssa._ Rhett, Sara, and I are the only ones left standing, and if we don't help then we'll look like assholes, so _of course_- now we are in the scuffle too.

I swing out at the fat-man-bot, and I connect with something invisible six inches in front of his face. OW! I hear someone yell.

"Go visible, dammit! " Snaps Ian aloud, and I realize I'd hit him.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't mean too!" I whisper as I visualize. Ian just shrugs his slowly visualizing shoulders, and then zips off to help Alyssa. This is all happening so fast, I don't even know who to help. Alyssa dangles dangerously from a hook where her suit has caught, and Ian is trying to get her down without compromising the suit. I dodge a crazy, wild punch from Jaimee, and the sound of air rushing by me is overwhelming.

I look to see who she is punching at, and I can see that the crazy old man- yes man he's bleeding apparently-has his hands wrapped around her waist and is trying to pull her away from everyone else. Even though she's my cousin, I feel like a brother to her, and seeing some pervy creep doing something like _that_ does not bode well with me. I aim a punch at his face and throw myself into it as hard as I can, and only graze his head when he ducks down.

Apparently Lauren had been preparing to punt-kick him where women love to kick men. I ended up hitting her full force across the face- and I do the only sensible thing I can do- grab Jaimee free from creepy, old guy run for my life. She doesn't follow me but actually starts to cry because I hit her so hard.

I hear someone else who's generally far away from Lauren and I head over that way. Sara is struggling with the little dog who has decided to clamp itself around her ankle, though I can only thank our sheer luck that it didn't break through Sara's suit. that little beast won' let go- not even after I punch him full in the face as hard as I'd hit Lauren. It hurts my hand to do so, and I realize the dog has been enhanced.

And so I only have option left- I break its neck. Sara freezes, and even pets the dog a little before jumping up to help Alyssa and Ian. Crazy lady is flipping out or something because her beloved do died. This surprises me because I had thought that it was the man's dog. Sara is running on angry, and Jaimee and Lauren on revenge. Jaimee's giving the fat old man a titty-twister marathon and Lauren's replaying the punt-kick over and over. She shoots me a dirty look, and I unconsciously cross my legs as I dodge a frying pan that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

I laugh when Rhett trips over the fallen fat man, and then help him up. I brace myself for the blow that he seems ready to deliver to my face only to have him punch someone behind me. I turn around to see 'lady' fall, and that seems to be the end of it. I stay as far away from Lauren and the homicidal thouhts I can hear and I know are directed toward me- she's _still _crying, even its mostly sniffles, but damn! I don't hit _that_ hard do I? I smile a little at that thought and then space out. We've got to clean them up and then we can leave. they're still unconcious- we didn't murder them or anything though I'm sure the guard is sterile by now!

When this is all over I'm back to the city, finding a place, and getting a job. And I'm pretty sure muder won't look good on a resume.

**Author's note- Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with soccer and track, and school. Woohoo. Eight grd. panoramic pictures tomorow! :) ANYWHOOOOO! More soon, Rhett next, then Sara. After that we start all over again! :D So reviews are awesome. Ideas or critique are good, too. :) **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	29. Pets, Plans, and Pride

**Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Rhett's Chapter- Not a journal, but all thoughts are included. :)**

I'm smiling even though this is a load of bullshit- I mean come on! We're helping the people who tried to kill us, and we have to clean up our mess! They're still out cold, and Jacob won't let us leave them to die. I don't know where his sudden streak of goodness and glory came from, but I'm figuring its to further his own agenda.

I don't think its fair that we have to help the enemy, but I've learned from experience- more than anyone in this group- that sometimes swallowing your pride is the best thing to do, and sometimes the only way to make things right.

Especially me. Back home, when we were in class and I had gone too far and pissed off the teacher, I knew when to apologize and shut up. Sometimes, sacrificing your feelings is for the best of everyone, and it was an especially effective when I made a fool of myself for laughs. I was going to be in for a lot of that today, in order to cheer everyone up.

I can understand that everyone is pissed off and in pain, but this... This is ridiculous! Lauren is fuming- everyone knows she has a temper even though she's generally a sunny person. I don't the large bruise flowering across her cheek is helping either, though. And damn, Jaimee and Alyssa are all cut up from that weird lady's fingers. Those inches were freakishly long! The rest of us, not including Sara are okay, but we're not exactly happy about our situation. We need to hurry up or we're going to get caught by officials for the morning breakfast rush. Ian, who hasn't even left Alyssa's side once, insists that we need to make everything look as normal as possible as quickly as possible so we can get further away before they come to look for us. He's a little wacky since the attack- he's flinching like crazy, but what can you do.

Me? Well I'm prettu ho-hum about everything. I'm not really bothered by the hectic stuff, but more the complications it causes. Everyone else is pretty mad- but what about me? I'm the 'happy-person';'the joker'; why don't I get to be mad about anything? I don't want to be mad, but I don't want everyone to expect me to be happy when I'm not! Now _that's _bullshit!

I turn away from Jaimee to watch Sara as she follows Lauren and Jaimees' instructions and tucks food packets into the workers pockets, and even into their shirts. I turn on my ear clips, not caring what I'm listening to as I watch her. It's ingenious really- we're staging it to look as though the two workers had gotten into a fight over the food. It doesn't have to work all the way, but enough to give us time to make a getaway. Lauren even suggested making them scratch each other so there would be physical evidence. None of us had gotten any of our blood on anything except our skin, and our fingerprints were hidden away by our suits, as was our hair. We were good, and now they were destined to go to jail. I knew it was wrong, but it was for the greater good- you can't win everything with morals.

The song roaring in my ears isn't good, and it isn't bad- in fact it's not even a song. I'm listening to static- it's the closest thing I have to silence. Ever since I've gotten these ears and special senses, they've been getting stronger and stronger to the point of insanity. I haven't had a single moment of complete silence in is the closest thing I have, but if you listen to that too long, you'll go crazy.

My hair, I've noticed, is getting too long. I watch Sara out of the corner of my eyes, my hair hanging over them and obscuring my view. I wonder absently as we finish up if I could get her to cut it for me. Does she even know how- would she do that for me? I guess I'll have to figure out later.

Finally! Yes, this is it- we are done! We're packing up to go when suddenly Jaimee squeals happily.

Jaimee holds up a little creature crawling over her hand, only to show us it's not a creature! It looks to be a little robot, and she's practically glowing at the thought of having a little pet.

"Ian! Look! Can you check this and see if there are any bugs or anything? You're the tech-head!" She smiles as she tosses it to her friend, and Ian catches it with one hand, his other still hovering next to Alyssa's. It was a weird sort of thing they were doing- holding hands without even touching. We know something is going on between them- everyone does! Everyone excepts them, they're so clueless! They don't even know they're doing it.

Ian tosses back the little mechanical animal," Nah. They're like kid toys, and they come with little weapons to keep them from getting hurt. I'm guessing they're kind of like baby versions of that dog back there. They grow into animals, and even grow fake fur and hair, and artificial blood. You'd never know they weren't real until you took it apart. I'm guessing we broke the dog when we snapped it's neck- stopped the electric flow."

"So were the people still real?" I asked, catching the 'toy' Jaimee tossed to me.

"Yeah, _they _were, but they're pets aren't. I'm thinking they're to protect the kids when the parents aren't here. This _is_ free camp, you know. Wow, they're technology is a lot further than I thought. _We _don't even have these, but they aren't exactly high-technology. We just don't need them." Shrugged Ian, and Lauren and Alyssa squealed.

"We want one!" They dart over to the bin in the corner where Jaimee had gotten hers, and quickly begin to paw through them, reading the tags attached by accepts her pet that I hand back to her, and she giggles as it clambers up her arm, tickling her.

Lauren smiles, picking up one of the immobilized robots that looks like a mix of a pig and a bird, and everyone laughs. Sara giggles childishly, and then holds up a small robot, dropping it with a squeal. Eww! Gross she got a rat! I jog over and start to dig through the humongous bin myself, figuring- 'Hey, what the heck. I want one too!'

After so long I settle on a puppy that has cling ability, and another one that I grabbed at random. They'll need to be able to stick to us and hang on when we are on our hoverboards. Jaimee's pet is a little girly thing that looks a little bit like a spider because of its legs, but the rest of it is a cutesy kitten body. The legs aren't even scary looking, but I still think it's creepy. She got another one, and Lauren and Sara got two as well. Ian stuffed a bunch into his bag, figuring we could use them for these kinds of missions rather than get into skirmishes like we did this time. Jacob- go figure- got a kitty-lion and a wolf-pup. He's such a tool- ugh.

No matter, though- I don't care. We're getting out of this place! All I need is fresh air, and my mood should clear up straight away.

* * *

The windis nearly blowly my favorite of my two pets off my back, but he hangs tight anyway. His metal limbs wrap around the crook of my shoulder, and fuse together to keep him safe, and I smile. I haven't known the little robot for long, but I've grown attatched already. Damn little thing even has a personality!

Sara laughs are the cute expression my bot makes, and I scowl at her, thought it's with no real infliction. I don't mean it, I'm happy again now that we've left that awful place. The fresh air is nice, and it helps to calm me. I feel free as a bird.

The sky is still dark, thankfully, and it's still very late- or early if you put it technically. And yes, we don't stop. We've all pulled on our goggles, and are carrying on to our next destination. Alyssa leads us with new determination,and she seems happy to be free, too. I don't know if it was the near-death experience, but she seems... powerful a way that no one but Ian seems to understand.

Sara's communication skills have improved significantly, and she chatters away with the rest of the girls all the time- thankfully on a seperate channel. We are lucky ot have such free-form communication and not sucky skintennas. In a way, we are better in some areas that Specials. We have progressed from Perfects in some areas, and fallen back in others, but I don't mind. no one does, as long as we can be ourselves and not be forced into anything.

There is a small alcove in the side of the mountain we're approaching- I can hear the vacancy and echo of the wind. It's a pretty good size, and I send a thought to Sara asking her if she thought it was about time to turn in. Alyssa was the only one to protest- she wants us to cross the geyser pass before daylight, but then she realized that it wasn't a good idea. The sun is rising, and it would obscure our view. Jacob pointed out that we' d better do it in total daylight or total dark, and that getting sleep would make it easier. Alyssa gives in, stating that heading to The Gray- what kind of name is that anyway?- can wait. It's some kind of free city, sort of the like the town we were just in but way bigger. It's the size of one of the ancient states that long ago were abolished. It's got at least a two hundred mile radius of just city, and that's not even counting suburbs.

'Wont' _that_ be fun!' Lauren thinks sarcastically.

'Yeah!' Laughs Alyssa, not catching the sarcasam.

'I was being sarcastic, hon.' Lauren rose a brow. She only said hon when she was ticked off, and I 'm guessing she's just grumpy.

'Chill, Lauren. Let's just get some sleep, and then everything will look better.' Cuts in Sara before I can offer my similar opinion. Lauren nods, apologizes sheepishly to Alyssa who shrugs and just smiles. The past twenty-four hours have been hectic, but I'm glad that this isn't drawn out and painful. No one needs that.

I don't know when we'll ge yther, but something big is going to happen. I don't know how or why but it will change us, and I can _feel _it. Good or bad- when it _does_ happen- it will change us forever.

**Author Alert- Yay! Fast chapter! :D Hoped you liked it! Reviews amaze me! Sara next, and then we start all over! :D**

**Lauren/Mellokai**

**Ideas or suggestions you know what to do!  
**


	30. Crazy Crook

**Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Sara's Chapter. Slightly Journal form. :)**

Good greif! Has everyone but me lost their minds? I mean seriously! Lauren, Alyssa and Jaimee think it's funny to scare me half to death by tuning their suits to make them look like clowns! I'll wake them up like that and see if they think it's so funny then!

Ugh- but I do know that Alyssa and Lauren are terrified of anything relating to the living dead. Jaimee- she's kind of different, she isn't scared by monsters. She can turn anyone into something dead-looking, even though back in the city it was banned for being too weird and different. Stupid city rules. This new city where we're going is supposed to be a free city, whatever that means.

I slide down the hill to where they are swimming, and I tune my suit to make me look dead. God, these are such awesome suits! Too bad mine isn't all tweaked out like Jaimee's- hers is the best suit out of all of them!

"Uhnnn....." I groan, and I gnash my teeth, and drag my leg like it's broken. I raise my arms, and let my wrists go limp so my hands hang drunkenly. "Naahhhh.... Garhhh!"

Alyssa screams, and to my please so does Lauren. Jaimee does not scream, but yells at me on her channel.

'Sara!' Her voice is a little scratchy, but it is getting clearer all the time. I wasn't too thrilled to have to speak through my mind like this, because I figured I wouldn't be able to talk that much to anyone, because everyone would know. But, Alyssa explained it to me, and now I am getting the hang of having private conversations.

This is so much better than pings and regular talking because now-a-days everything you do and say is recorded. Some people even have implants in their heads to record their lives, and they are told about them on their twenty-first birthdays. Some people can't handle it, but what can you do.

Oh damn, when Alyssa screamed Ian and the others came as fast as they could. This is bullshit! _I'm_ getting yelled at? I didn't even start it! Man- I can't wait until we spar later- I am going to kick someone's ass! I am sick of being a scapegoat!

Aww, how nice! Lauren and Jaimee stuck up for me, and actually told Ian to chill out, because they started the whole thing. Ian's stopped being so protective of Alyssa, and they are back to bing almost regular friends. I guess he's not going to go for the whole dating thing with her. It's a shame, they're so cute together. But, I'm not going to bother with them, because if one of them has made up their minds, it's not going to do them any good.

Bad feelings aside- no point being mad if we're all going to be stuck with each other- we all start up on our boards again, and get on our way. It's so pretty out here! Alyssa and I have only recently been paired as partners, maybe only a few months before we met our friends. I myself have never been this way, and I am completely allowing myself to experiencing it. Some of the plants are yielding flowers, and I pluck one as we drift slowly by. As much as we want to go faster, this is just too pretty to pass up.

We'll be coming to the geyser fields tomorow, and even though I'm not looking forward to that, I can't wait to see the white falls that come up before it! Alyssa showed me Holographic of it, and it lokoed amazing! She said there's enough pull to ride them down, but only a few of us are up to it. I don't care if they chicken out, I'm still doing it.

I wonder what ever became of our squad leaders... Stupid random-heads! They'd loose their heads if they weren't attatched to their shoulders! Idiots...

What's the world coming to, anyway? We almost got robbed! I can't believe it either- how do you get robbed when you'rein the middle of no where?!!Of course, Rhett pointed out that _that_ was probably the whole reason we almost got robbed-easier pickings. Well, I think the guy who tried to steal my stuff won't be picking anything up, or even moving in general for a while. I think I rammed his- need I say more?- so far up into his stomach he could taste it. Ass! You derserved it! Trying to stab me.... Not cool, you know.

Rhett, wow, I never saw this coming either! He pounded somebodie's face in! Lauren cheered, and do you know why? Because she was right, not because Rhett just saved my life.

'See!?' She'd communicated,' It's a great stress-reliever, huh?' She was so excited because she was right, but Rhett just shrugged and kind of nodded. I have to admit, he got a good shot in. Beginners luck, right? Maybe...

I joked with Rhett that maybe he'd be taking care of us, and not Jacob anymore, and Rhett just smiled. It was good to see him actually smile for the sake of being happy, and not trying to fool everyone else. He's not the happy person I used to know, and I'm thinking I need to talk to the others and fix this. It's just not the same.

He asked me to cut his hair, but he did it in some round-about way that completely surprised me. Why didn't he just ask right out, like a normal person? Shaggy hair looks different on him, not bad but just, like I said, different.

I wonder if the shower house in the Gray City is open to everyone. It's been almost half a year since I got a real bath, but who's counting, huh? And it turns out that the "perfects" didn't even leave when they thought they did. We got into a huge arguement over it for two days, but I won't go into detail. Apparently, they didn't leave in June, but rather in the middle of October.

I actually laughed when Lauren realized she'd missed her birthday. Ha!

This Gray City sounds kind of freaky, but Alyssa swears it's not all that bad. She's never exactly been here, but she was assigned by the Neutrals to lead some Smokies there. They fly people in on helicopters, too, but it was a bit too stormy up in the sky for that. Alyssa's convinced that Anna would be there if anywhere, and I can't wait to get there! Anna is so awesome- I wonder what she looks like after her surgery. Will she look the same at all?

Lauren is worried that the City officials are hiding things from us, especially if they hid from us the fact that they left six months later than they thought they did. She won't shut up about it! I swear, she's paranoid- she keeps rattling off these things and its getting to the rest of us! Jaimee, thank goodness, finally got her to shut up, but I can't wait to figure out if it's true or not.

Apparently it's a bad thing, but what can you do? We are all silent now, thinking our own private thoughts, and I begin to wonder. What if it's not meant to be, what if we're _not_ meant to know? I mean... Sometimes things can only happen when you don't any better, or if there are no consequences in sight. Maybe we're just not meant to be prepared for whatever it is we've got to do. As one of my friends always says, 'we gotta wing it!'.

Alright, enough 'deepness' for me. Thinking gives me a headache. We all travel on for a while until it gets dark,and then hide our boards,and set up our rigs in the trees. We've set it up so we can kind of rope ourselves to the branches, but I dunno. I shrug it off, and turn up my music- Lauren promised to get me some ear clips the next time we went to a city!- to block out Lauren's dreams. They're crazy wild, but sometimes kind of interesting- or creepy. One time she dreamed of all us laying in coffins, all lined up in a circle. Talk about weird. She needs to listen to some better music or something, because that's a little too weird, even for her.

No body else generally shares dreams, though I think Lauren shares on accident. On occasion, I'll get a whiff or snipet of Rhett's or maybe Alyssa's dreams, but Jaimee is generally pretty private with her Jacob, ugh. Perve.

I try not to think as I allow myself to push off into oblivion. It feels kind of nice to just float along and be nothing for once. I like the thought of being able to laugh and play, and think of the guy I like in the most private place I have. I never realized how awkward it is to think things and have to wonder if someone can hear them. Usually I worry, but now I don't mind. I let what be what will be, and I dream. Woohoo.

Finish. :)

**Author's Note- So yeah. Sorry it took so long- I've been busy. :) But enjoy. Reviews rock, and uh... More soon! Suggestions or questions, and you know what to do! :D **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	31. Grey is the Name, and Gray is the Place

**Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Lauren's Chapter ( YAY! Most insightful chapter, considering it's me!) Freed Form (Journalish but not!)**

I'm not sure what's going on, but I can hear them all; they are screaming. '_Why are they screaming!?'_ I worry, '_Please, stop! I don't know how to help you! Where are you!?'_

Why won't they stop!? The gushing screaming sound of a geyser erupts somewhere close to me, and I hear another scream. Now I know, and now it hits me like a vicious slap to the face. They're all dying, and I can't help but to wonder why I'm not dying as well.

It seems like deja vu and I know I've been here before, but I can't stop it? It happens over and over, each of them burning and screaming. I can smell the melting smart-material of their suits, and the smell of their skin as it cooks. I can hear their hair crackling as it dies, and their screams are still fresh. I feel an odd detachment as I pick out each friends voice, and then it all rushes back to me.

Now I am sick, my heart pounding as my stomach buckles and gives in. Or out, I should say. I hear the sound of hissing steam, and I scramble to get out of the way, but I am moving so slow. I feel weighted down by lead. Is it that I cannot go faster, or I don't want to? I don't know, but I can feel the heat of the steam as it hisses out from the tiny hole in the ground, and then spouts outward in a stinging hot spray of steam and boiling water. I scream just before it lands on me, and just as I can feel the stinging burn, I jolted awake. Just as I was about to die.

I frantically look around me, searching for my friends,the bright sun shining in my eyes through the leaves. Tears sneak out, and as much as I am opposed to crying, I let a few go. The memory is still fresh in the corners of my mind, and I tell my drive to record it. I have a mental hard drive for all my memories. Luckily for me, if my head is ever accessed, I have a burn log. It's a false negative of all memories. All the real memories have the fake codes, and the false negatives have the real ones, so it seems as though they are the reals, and the others are fake copies. Special circumstances didn't do that- I did. Pretty genius, huh? I guess being paranoid helps a little, at least in situations like this.

Sometimes remembering dreams is very important. I can go back later and check them over and figure out why I dreamed such things. I prefer bad dreams to good ones, because more often than not they mean something. They usually help to explain something my brain has been mulling over to me. Fun fun.

Like now for example, I've figured something out. My stomach is still trembling, and I'm using sheer will power not to spill whatever I have left from yester-nights food. (We're kind of nocturnal now. It'll be a bitch to switch back when we get to the city.)I'm not a big puker, but I can still smell their flesh burning and hear them screaming and yelling. We've actually already crossed the geyser fields, but I can't contain my worry. I've figured out that I'm going to need to cover every surface of my skin when I sleep in scary places. My skin picks up memory from the particles and stuff, and apparently somebody else died here, and whoever survived rested in this incredibly old tree.

Jaimee elbows me, only half awake, and asks me if I'm alright. I shrug, and murmur something about a bad dream. Jaimee raises her hand over her eyes to keep the sun from waking her up completely, and tells me to chill out.

'You've got some weird dreams, girl. I'm pretty sure we all heard that one.' Slurs Jaimee groggily. 'That shit scares me. Be happy.' She sounded scared, but I'd rather her be scared, oir mad at me- anything but dead. She hardly ever swears, and I know that means she's scared. I make a mental note not to swear so much. I'm starting to sound like a potty-mouth.

I tell her absently I'll try,and then I force myself to sleep. And I do sleep, but I don't necessarily have happy dreams. They're just about regular weird stuff, which is find by me. I don't mind- maybe I'll figure something else out.

* * *

We're almost there, but I almost _don't _want to get there. I love the city, don't get me wrong- but being out here is a completely different thing. I wish I could manage to be in the city, and out here all the time, it would make life so much happier.

I pull out my pets, and let them cling to my torso. My dragon/horse is still looking for a species name, as well as a pet name. I've pretty much made up the species, so I'm thinking of calling it a Draquine. (DRA[as in cat]-QWHYN) I've set it to grow a dragon body, and have a mixed head. It'll have the extra stamina of a horse to mix in with its dragon-ness. Ha! It's a little boy Draq, and the little guy is still growing his scales. His metal body is filling out, and he's looking less robotic, seeing as all his moments are getting smoother and more fluid. No idea for the name yet, either.

My other pet is a super is a mix of wolf, bear, and Saber Tooth Tiger. Size of a bear, body of a wolf, and killer instincts and cat-like reflexes of a cat, as well as the wolf instincts and all that jazz. His fur is finally growing in, but he looks a bit like a little fuzz ball now! He's so adorable...

The growing process for these guys works in a complexly simple way (way to use an oxymoron, huh?).There is a set of controls that pops out when they are first being programmed, and they come with a set list of a few animals they can grow into, and you can pick one, or you can mix and match grow. You can pick specific parts to grow, or just randomize it and have them develop on their own. You can even select hair color, or exactly what percent of each animal you'll get. Fun huh?

Jaimee and Alyssa both have Pengoosaurus rex's, and Jaimee calls hers Pengur, and Alyssa calls hers Moop, and switches sometimes to Moegn. (MOE-GUN). No, I don't know why. But I suits her, I mean how awesome of a name is Moop? It rhymes with everything! Haha, I can see it now- Moop the Poop! I can't wait until she decides to change it to something else. She's actually already leaning towards Moeglen(MOE-GLEHN). I really like it, and so does Jaimee.

Aww, so much for being fearless. I didn't even go over the White Water Falls the other day. I wimped out, and by the time I got up the courage to go, we were already miles past it.

They've all forgotten about it, but I haven't. And I'm sure that when we get into a fight sometime soon it will come up, and they'll call me a wimp. Oh well... I turn off my music, and listen proudly to the rushing wind, and I smile. Jaimee smiles back, and I laugh a little. She's gotten really good at kind of silently signaling me when I get to be a little too 'in your face annoying'.I don't even know if she notices, but oh well, it helps.

The outline of the city is just visible, and I'm suddenly nervous again with the kind of feeling you get when you've done something wrong; something bad has happened and now I need to face my punisher. I feel a little bit like a littlie who's broken her mother's favorite trinket and is being called down for a spanking. Frankly- I'm terrified, and about to piss my pants. How's that for lady-like? But I say nothing, and steel myself for any sudden surprises. Everyone else is relatively calm, except for Jaimee who is somewhat flying off the handle.

She races on in front of all of us, and no one else can hear her but me and Sara. She thinks one thought over and over, even though Sara and I don't completely understand it. _Grey.

* * *

_Why does it seem that every single plan I'm a part of backfires? It doesn't even have to be my plan, but they all seem to backfire, nonetheless. I can't see _anyone _we know, much less Anna.

I kick myself a little for being so discouraged, even though I know I have somewhat of a right to be. I don't necessarily know or even believe if I will find Anna, but at this moment I am settling to see anyone.

I can't help but notice that everyone else seems to be bigger than us, by at least a foot. Rhett is the only one who comes close to them, and he's maybe a couple inches under six foot.

Me? I'm still little, short ol' me. Five foot two and a half **( Author's Note-This is my height as of age 14 and I doubt I'm getting much taller. :P I'll update you, lol!)** hadn't seemed too small compared to my friends when we were out in the forest on our own, but these people are freakishly tall. 'I wonder if it's a surge....' I think aloud.

The others say nothing, but then Sara speaks up, her spark of crazy genius startling me. 'We need to remember to talk pretty-like. You know mega-helens, and putting 'making' after stuff. That way when we talk to people they won't think we're weird.'

Moegly(MOE-GLEE) my Draquine winds around my neck, and hisses at the scary-looking girls who eye us rudely. I can't help but notice how much lighter and more flowy are movements are than theirs, even though we are quite obviously tired. We have changed are suits to resemble what they wear, but I can't but feel like an outsider. I want to find out friends and get out, but as we walk on I am getting used to it here again.

Jaimee is so jittery she is driving me insane. I can't figure out what she's looking for- oops, who I mean. She won't tell me, but I pried something at least loose. I didn't dig too far, because that would be rude. I guess I've developed sort of a nosy talent, but oh well.

We can even hear some of the people's thoughts as we walk by, we're so tuned now. Sara's even pretty receptive now! I'm proud of her, and I've been hanging out with her lately, making sure she gets it all. Jaimee and Alyssa have sort of been branching off a little, so me and Sara are making sure to stick together.

I smile at a undoubtedly rude comment Sara makes about one of the pedestrian's and as we're walking by, I bump into someone else. I nervously help her up off the ground, my ungloved fingers closing thoughtlessly around the flesh on her palms. The flashback starts, and I catch snippets of her past, and it familiar. In fact, I can pick out the people I know quite clearly. And it's her, the person I'd given up hope on meeting.

My voice is strange as it comes out of my throat, but I manage to get force it out. "Anna?"

* * *

We're all in the cafe down the street now, sipping lattes- which, by the way, don't take nearly as good I remember them tasting. I seem to have lost my sweet tooth. Anna rounded up all the people we cared enough to see, and they bought us coffee. I got the cappuccino,and so did the other girls. Some of the guys took their coffee black, but Ian and Rhett of course took theirs black. The boys sat at one table, and the girls another, even though we sat right next to each were a few exceptions, of course.

All of us girls have hugged so many times, and spouted random tears so much it seems unbelievable. I'm jittery with friend-love and happiness. Cullen and Nate are even at our table, talking to us and laughing. Nate is two years younger, and Cullen a year, but they are awesome. They were on our soccer team before we moved on to higher level. Apparently their whole family got out.

"This is so... different. I expected it to be like our city, but it's all so..." Jaimee trailed off her speech, though her hand remained tightly closed around her new 'friend's' hand. He was somewhat pale-skinned and had dark clothes and dark hair, and apparently detested his name. It turns out his parents had named his after people of a cartoon- his parents had named his little sister a catoon name, too. I didn't even know adults were allowed to watch cartoons!

"It's so... Anti-city. You can do whatever you want here! I think it's great, don't get me wrong, but don't they have some kind of ...." My dialogue meandered off into nothing, searching for the words that were best, but not finding any.

"Laws?" Helped Anna. I smiled, and she continued on in the same way I recognized- I was glad to notice her voice was the same. "You can't do anything that would negatively affect another person. Privacy rights. The Specials get de-specialized if they want to enter the city. Good security- you're obviously not thought to be dangerous."

"Oh... Wow. It's crazy how many people are here!" Breathed Alyssa.

"You're telling us!" Laughed Kat as she walked up. Alyssa and I jump up to hug her, and she smiles.

"Well," Offered Grey, "This city technically doesn't exist. It has a shield that hides it from sight, and if necessary sucks it under the ground. Amazing high-tech stuff." Smiles Grey.

"Damn." It's the first time I've cursed in forever. "Wow. _Wow! _We _were _working for our city... but, we've kind of abandoned it. This mission they gave us- well it's... not what we wanted, or at least not what we thought we'd wanted at the time, you know? And now, this... It's just... I can't even explain it. I mean, can we just.. nah, it's too much. Is it?"

"What Lauren means is- how can we register to live here instead?" Blurts Sara, blushing slightly.

"Well, yeah! The city is open to everyone. It's neutral- thus it's name the Gray. It _does _fight when threatened, but other than that... It's not the smoke, you know. It's a completely different thing." Laughs Anna. She smiles, and all of us girls hug. I glance over and I can see the boys- Jacob, Austin ( dark haired and muscly, quite a joker), Clayton (Light brown hair, average size- amazing athlete.), and a few other guys awkwardly engaging in 'man-hug'. They pat each other on the backs a couple times, and then push away. They look away for a second, and then promptly plop back down to drink their coffee.

For the first time in a long time,I feel at home. I don't have to worry about a finding a place to sleep, or looking for food, or even a suitable place to squat and 'relieve myself'.I feel a knot that had woven somewhere deep inside of me starting to unravel, and the funny thing to me is that I hadn't even known it was there. Everyone around me is laughing and carrying on, and I am not worried as I thought I would be. Sara looks a little anxious, but I tap her leg and smile at her. She smiles back, and Anna does, too. It isn't what I expected- that is what I'm thinking over and over.

My friends thoughts are in my ears,and I can't help but talk to them on double duty, but I don't really find it difficult. Anna already knows about our secret talking, but she's the only one other than leave the cafe, and head back to apartment- which, by the way is huge!- and try to turn in for the night. But, we being the nocturnal beings that we are convinced the girls to stay up all night with us. Ian and Rhett stayed with us, because they didn't feel like going to a 'bar' with Jacob and the other boys. A.... _strip _bar. Oh yeah. Eww. Some of the guys going didn't want to, but there was a new friend in town, and I guess that merits some fun.

The other girls just can't get over how good we all look. Anna says I look awesome- thankyouverymuch! I cheered when she said that- I'd forgotten I even looked different. Well not forgot- I can't really forget anything, but I just misplaced it I guess. Miraculously, though, we all manage to fall asleep at some point during the night. And my dreams weren't even that bad. Kind of ... peaceful reallly.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the wait! But it's worth it, no? :D Reviews please! Input and stuff like that- you know what to do! :D **

**  
Lauren/Mellokai**

**Jaimee next! :D  
**


	32. Callous Cafe Contingency

**'Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Jaimee's Chapter- (Journal Style/ Freed Narration)**

Trees, where are all the trees? I can't help but notice that the city has nothing that requires light and water,or even to be rooted to the ground planted around here.

I have to keep reminding myself that this place can go underground if it needs to be hidden, but I still can't get used to it. They have a bunch of solids and stuff on our city, and way more literature than was ever in our LP's. I linked up my LP, and I have a bunch of new stuff on there now. Bliss!

I even got some new clothes with the credits that Anna loaned me, and I look awesome! I'm not as hardcore darkness as Grey, but I like it. And Grey is dressing a little lighter too. Lauren thinks I'm really weird for dressing all black, so I highlight everything with the brightest neon I can find. I totally fit-in in that stand out amazing way I love. At the moment I have on cute red and black shoes, with soft, silky, red ribbons for my laces. I upgraded them myself, except for the techy help from Ian. They've got crazy awesome shirts here- check this out! This shirt in particular is purple and pink, and its striped- but they scroll upwards! How cool? Oh- wait! _This _is the coolest- my new bow (its a clip-on barrette) blinks and flashes. How awesome is _that?!?_ And I've even bought some cute skirts. I don't take off my sneak suit, just in case I need to be on the move. It's a hard habit to break, but I can't help it. You go for months living in something, and then try to take it off. It's like a security blanket- why be visible and face your troubles if you can hide?

Speaking of hiding, some people hear even have surges to make them translucent looking, and you can see through them a little bit. They have to wear this suit all the time that covers their whole body, but it looks really cool when they put day clothes on over top of it. They looks almost like ghosts. It's a great thing being able to be invisible,but the only hassle about going completely invisible is that you have to take off your clothes. Major pain in the ass!

Lauren still wears her suit- everyone on the squad still does. She's into comfy though. I mean, not slacker look, no, but she wears knee length jean shorts, and comfy tops and stuff like that. Fun fun. But, I wish she would at least change it up a _little_.

I roll over in my bed- actually it's a couch, because we're all still crashing at Anna's- and sigh. Everyone else is asleep. Lauren's says her dreams have chilled out too, because everything here is new and doesn't hold memories. But whatever. At least I've got Grey. He's so good to me, but I can't be hanging around him all the time- that might bug people.

Speaking of what I have- ugh, I got a job. :P I work at the cafe down the street until I'm legally allowed to do something more special. Ick, the specials who come here are nasty. They're so rude, and act like even though they got de-specialized they're better than everyone else. Some of them are nice though, but apparently they are the ones who opted for the treatment and therapy.

The cafe is part of a huge mall, and everyone got jobs at the mall. I love the mall, and so does everyone else, but it's pretty boring when you compare it to the jobs we used to have. It makes staying awake during the day really hard as well.

I snuggle deeper into the couch, and sigh. The Wall-screen flickers happily, the images of a movie still playing. I turned the sound off a long time ago, and the lights help me to sleep sometimes. The movie is at an interesting part- they're in a fight, and the woman is trying to get away from her husband who is trying to kill her. They never showed movies like this in the old city, and I find it quite refreshing. But, even as I'm watching I'm getting even more and more tired. The walls are blurring, and some of the things I see scare me a little, but I'm too far gone to care.

And what do I do? I sleep, like everyone else. I'm finally starting to adjust, but I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Why is it so easy? Something always seems to happen... But my dreams are peaceful now, for the first time in a long time. And I because I don't plan on having nightmares, I push the bad thoughts from my mind.

* * *

Man, work is taking forever. Who in their right mind would put _me_ in a cafe? Even a little caffeine gives me the jitters. I'm reminded of my encounter with the anti-sleeping patches, and I shiver. I'm tempted, but I remember my vow. Never again! Urgh....

I give a couple who is about my age their smoothies, and I am immediately revolted. They are making out, correction- they're not making out. It honestly looks like the guy is trying to swallow her face, or shove his tongue down her throat until it reaches her stomach. Gross right? I wonder if Grey and I are that obvious- I'm supposed to be keeping our relationship under wraps. No one else is supposed to know, but I'm sure all my girlfriends who share a brain connection with me are on to it. Besides, Grey and I haven't even kissed yet, and certainly not in public! Definitely. Why? Public displays of affection= not cool. Not even a little.

Grey works next door at the electronic emporium, but he comes over here on breaks. I smile at the thought of that, and then cringe. I remember the other people I just served, and make a mental note to avoid that. Not cool for sure. Not even normal making out- but those people I served before were.... Well it was like sex with all your clothes on. Wrong in general, and definitely in public. The parents with children in their company were cringing, and doing their best to shield their children, and I asked my manager before I did my next task. Pengur and Skitty ( Don't forget about my spider-kitty!) jump off my shoulder and land on the counter with metalic clicks- their fur is still growing in- give 'em a break!

I tapped the girl on the shoulder, and as kindly as I could told her there were children about. She turns to me, her makeup smeared terribly-so badly in fact, that her lipstick was all over her cheek, and even some of it clung to her eyelash- and sneers. The high stools they sat on rocked a little with the force of their.... affection.

"Look honey, they'll figure out about this in the Factor anywhere, why not teach them early on?" She turns back to her sloppy partner, and they continue making out. I look helplessly to the manager, completely shocked by her actions. The manager offers a small facial tell of empathy, but then she points firmly to the door. We would lose business if we had disgusting things like this carrying on in a cafe.

'Oh my god. You sick fucks are disgusting!' I shout mentally, and I tap her once more on the shoulder.

"What now!? I'm kind of busy here, kid!" She glares at me, and I feel my mouth drop open in disgust and shock.

"Look _lady!_" I enunciate those words with a finger jab to the air near her. "I'm not a _kid!_ And either you _stop_ being busy, or go be _busy_ somewhere else! Otherwise, I'll have to ask you to leave."

She snorts, then giggles,and turns back to her boyfriend. From the sound of her laugh, she is obviously a bit drunk. That's pretty awful considering it's only the lunchtime rush.

"Oh well, you asked for it." I growl. I grab each of the by the back of their shirts near the collar, and lift them out of their chairs. My strength is sprung from my anger at being dissed and called a child in front of everyone.

I still can't believe I did it, even after I've done it. It's so unlike me, and I almost feel bad, but I am still completely revolted. My manager told me she was proud of me, but I still feed rotten. I got standing ovations from the parents- believe it or not! I think it's weird, but I guess doing it for the kids made it worth it.

Pengur and Skitty clambor back on to my shoulders, and I finish out the day a lot calmer. I need to start going to the gym to releash some of this aggression. I have more energy than I know what to do with, and I'd better not get fired because of it! I already have a couple takers, because Lauren says she wants to stay in shape, and Anna, Kat, and Paige want to get in ass-kickin' shape! Even some of the guys are going to start going with us, but it's not weird, because we're all friends.

I am chatting mentally with the rest of my team- it turns out distance doesn't matter with telepathy. Yay. They can hear me everywhere. This mind thing is really helpful most of the time, but sometimes it just gets in the way. The girls are sick to death of hearing about Grey, and I have to work constantly to keep my thoughts private. I don't think about him aloud enough to merit publicity to the fact that I liked him- a lot, but I still worry about it. GAH! I wonder absently to myself if this is how Lauren and Sara feel, because they almost always have outbursts of thought that are often embarrassing.

* * *

Sunset isn't the same here.... It's one of the only things I can find so far that make me not like the city as much.

Lauren always rides out to see it finish off with Anna, Katherine, Cullen, Nate, and a couple other people everyday. I almost always tag along as well, with Grey of course, but I have to make sure I don't completely neglect my friends. They all get mad when I spend all my time with Grey. I don't confirm anything about my relationship with him, and I tell everyone we're just friends. Everytime I say that Sara or Lauren always add- Yeah, _really _good friends- with their stupid smirks and laughs. What kind of friends are they?!

I feel bad about it, but I don't want Grey to think I don't love him! And they should be happy for me! Okay, so my really good friends are, even if they _are_ mad at me for ditching them. I'm trying to separate it all into equal time, but there's _is _no time! Congrats to my close friends- most of the them the brains ( yes I'm referring to those who share the connection!) and Anna. She's starting to become a brain too! Jacob's friends don't get it- thank gosh! I don't want _them_ in my head!

I'm trying to push all of my issues aside, and just deal with it whenever it comes back up again. But in the meantime, I'm trying to be as happy as I can, and get back to normal life.

I'm even reading again! Lauren told me that the more you read, the easier it gets, and the faster you can do it. I guess that's right, because I'm reading a little faster lately. She's writing a book about normal people, and she's letting us be normal in her story. She captures us all so well! It's weird- it's like she hears my _secret_ thoughts too! A little creepy,but hey, I guess having friends that actually get you is great. Alyssa knows me better than anyone- got to give _her _credit on that one. I'm reading a chapter right now, as I'm trying to fall asleep. It's good, but I'm probably not going to end up finishing it. I'm actually tired.

* * *

It rains here, just like it does out in the wild. In our old city, the buffer shields blocked out the elements so that it didn't ruin our city or damage anything. It made it harder to attack, too. I never noticed that, but looking back now I bet that is why we had them in the first place- to keep their enemies from destroying them.

The city here blocks out some of the rain with its tall towers, but other than that it's the same as being in the forest. Today, the rain is pouring down, and I'm getting soaked by the second.

I don't have a hover, and I have to walk to work in the morning. The Mall is in the center of town,and I have to take to shuttles to get within a mile of the Mall. By the time I even reach Mall property, I am soaked from head to foot, at least my clothes are. Other than my head, I am dry and cozy. Okay, strike that, I'm moderately dry, and kind of cozy. I didn't think to switch my waterproofing guard on until I was halfway across the lot. I'm genius, I know.

I drag my sopping form through the mall to my station in the food quart,and I plop into a chair. Jessileana ( turns out _that's _my managers name!) laughs at my sopping wet form,and I smile in response. I run a hand through my hair, jolting as my hands touch my hair barrette. I pull it from my hair, and stare at it with dismay. The wiring crackles feebly, as if to apologize for being broken.

"It's okay, little guy..." I didn't even realize I spoken aloud until Jessilee (I call her that for short) raises a brow and laughs. I make a silly face, and pretend to cry. "You served me dutifully for three wonderful days! I'll never forget you!" Jessilee cackles with delight, and continues to giggle intermitantly throughout the day. She's only ten years older than me, but she acts at _least _half my age! Whenever business was slow, or just plain boring, I would whisper to her "Flashy bow!" And we'd both giggle like little kids.

Living in the city isn't so bad, but it just takes getting used to. And some definite work, yes lots of work. But who knows, maybe we'll live here for the rest of our lives, and never have to worry about anything anymore. I'm seriously beginning to think that's a possibiblity!

**Author's Note- Sorry it took so long! Jaimee checked it herself, so.... :) Reviews are great- questions, or comments - you know what to do! Also, I'd like to mention that anything you guys suggest I will try to work in unless it goes against my main idea for the story. Laterz!**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	33. Nightmare Rave

**'Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Alyssa's Chapter- Freed Journal Type-**

I stare at my hands breifly before rising up out of the squatting position I'm in, and I turn to see if Ian is still there, waiting for an answer.

"Look, I don't know where they are... I can't find them. Where's the manual?" I sigh moodily, and move another box out of the way, and then with a grunt I throw myself back onto my hoverchair. I'm helping Ian look for a certain surveillance for a customer who has proved to be _very picky. _She didn't like our best kit, claiming the other kit had better stuff in it. Ian is still hunting for it, but Lauren is bullshitting with the girl, as we all know she is good at. It's a middle-aged old lady, and it turns out she is the leader of an organization called 'Karma Kids Kare'. She cares for the little children of the city who have no one, and she wants to make sure they are safe, behaving, and that no one can break in- I suspiciously wonder if she meant 'out of'- of her buildings.

I mean, either the teachers in this city aren't up to par, or this lady wasn't thinking when she named her organization. Seriously- most people, granted not everyone know about the thankfully extinct white power groups! They died out in about 2500, even though people of that time would always swore they died out near the turn of that millenium. They were the Kluu Klux Klan- KKK. I wonder if she's secretly a kid killer, and I tell Ian the same thing. We're going to pass on the word to the others, just to make sure we check the place out, to see that it's safe.

Lauren, Ian, and I work here at the Outlet- pun much? We are at a state of the art electrical store. Apparently our placement tests suggest that we are applicable to be placed here, and we get amazing discounts. Jaimee still has yet to get her results, so she's still working at that Cafe in the Court. We get discounts on our gear, so we buy stuff from here for our friends and they give us the difference. They save money that way, and we all feel useful. :)

'Come on, Moop! Look harder!' I think to Moop, and he makes a little ''_Moooppp....'' _Sound of apology, and I sigh. I ruffle his head apologetically. His flesh feels smooth and rubbery like that of a penguin, and his feet taper off into goose feet. He has a t-rex tail (it isn't scaly but has the same flesh as a penguin), and cute little antlers that are almost comical. He's adorable, as weird as the description may sound.

"Moop! Moop!" Moop leaps from my chair and lands on his rolled up tail. He flings it straight and is sent flying across the room. I jump down from my hover and chase after him laughing. His victorious declarations of his own name in that cute little voice that he has are crazy. These animals aren't like other animals, as we recently found out. Lauren can hear their thoughts to some degree- she's apparently the most perceptive- and says they think pretty simply and have about the mental capacities of about four years olds, but they're amazing! All of our pets are smart, and Lauren says they are bound to get smarter as they get older.

I pull the box containing the surveillance kit off the shelf, and drop it onto the hover-chair. The smart material changes quickly, and it turns rapidly into a cart.

Rhett's pet cling- puppy ( officially named Cainslothes. Cain for the canine reference and sloth because of the cling.) is working with him at the Veterinary Clinic on the sixteenth floor of the Mall. The mall's floors actually go underground for the most part, with only two or three floors on top. I'm betting this makes things easier when the City needs to hide underground. Rhett is really good at math, and he helps the doctors determine what the correct dosage is for animals who need medicine.I'd be bored out of my mind, but Rhett likes it for the most part, but I bet he likes the perks where he gets to help the animals. :D LUCKY!

Anna is in charge of the whole athletic department, for Pete's sake! Talk about qualified- she can technically do any job at the mall that you don't have to be a certain age for, but other that she's really well off. I guess things here are run differently.

In our old city we didn't even have stores, because everything was free. If there is one thing I miss about the old city, it's the Hole-In-The-Wall. I mean, those were awesome! We have to make money- credits- here, and we need to_ use_ them to _buy_ stuff. Finding that out was like finding out being a girl meant that you were actually a boy. Why would they do that!? If people can't get good jobs, then they have to live in crappy places, and find alternative means of living!

But I guess that it means it's some kind of incentive for them to do well with their lives. I mean, the police here are crazy good at their jobs. Someone tried to steal a holgram converter from the store, and, of course, Lauren reported it. It was returned not even a half hour later, with a note of apology from the theif, and a promise of a sentence term. They don't even really serve any time, but they go through a simulation process. The memories of prison will be strong, and vivid, and all the decisions that others made in the prison simulation were a direct result of the participants actions.

Prison tats remain, too. I'd never even heard of prison tats before I came here; there are many things I've learned since I came here. For one, prostitutes actually exist, but actually aren't as trashy as you'd think. They have a royalty thing going on, and are actually respected by men. That's messed up if I've ever seen it! They even have male prostitutes- but they aren't respected at all- they're killed all the time by chicks. I guess the woman and men have switched places over the past millennium. In our city there wasn't a need to make money, so there was no need for people to sell themselves. I am starting to wonder if free living is necessarily better. Oh well, I'm sure it is.

I can't wait to get off work. I just got a thought from the girls- we're going to a rave tonight! We never got to go to one before- we never got to be pretties. We kind of missed that. But we're, in out way, prettier than pretties. We're unique and different, and we always get that look. Ian was requested for a model shoot, but he didn't want to do it. He's not the kind of guy who wants people to put make up on him, and take pictures of him. He wouldn't even need make up, though, because his skin is so clear.

I wish I'd gotten requested. I can work a camera better than any of my friends, and I know how and where to take a picture. It's a natural thing for me. I'm a little nervous about going to the rave tonight, though. I haven't danced in so long! Anna, Lauren, and Ian are nervous because they say that they can't or won't dance. We're going to a rave for Pete's sake!

Ah, well... I sigh and check my watch for a second before moving on to the next customer. I have a few more hours. I wish I could speed time up somehow! I know that's technically not possible, at least not without some specific device. Time is like fabric, and you have to be riding the right thread to go where you want and how fast or slow you want to get there. Why does all this stuff have to be so confusing?!

* * *

The vibe of the bass pulses through my body, and spasms of breathlessness shake my ribcage as I twist and dance. I feel like I'm wigging out, and all the colors are meshing together. I'm beginning to wonder whether or not Jaimee and I should've accepted those drinks from those guys. They dance across from us, they're eyes watchful and careful. They don't dance nearly as exuberantly as we do, and the corners of my mind are beginning to fizzle and pop, then blur and get fuzzy. It's a frantic limbo my mind has been thrust into, and it fuzzes and fizzles as fast as it pleases and it's incredibly disorienting.

People are starting to stare and I'm itching to kick in the invisibility mechanisms on my suit that is under my short shorts and cute halter top. It's tan colored so no one can see it, and so is Jaimee's. My sight is swirling, and all the colors are entertaining. I can hear Gray out of the corner of my mind, and I hear Jaimee's voice, slurring as she protests. And then they're gone. Where did they go?! They left me here, all by myself, with these creeps!

I can hear Jaimee still pleading with Gray to come back, but he can't understand what she's saying, her speech is so slurred. I try to call out inside my head, and ask anyone for help, anyone at all. One of the boys I'm dancing with moves closer, and his face fills my sight. The drugs I'm now sure he's given me distort the features I thought to be pretty, and my sight reels as I push him back and stumble away.

They both follow and I groan with anger. I swing out and knock the distorted one back from me. I'm still reeling as I stumble away, and then two sets of hands close around my arms, and another hand that touches lightly on my head before lifting off. I struggle for a moment, but then I catch a whiff of them. I smell the sweet and spicy scent of Ian, and the strong fruity smell of Lauren, and the natural woodsy I smell that I recognize to be Anna. I smell again, my heart racing wildly. I smell Anna and Lauren, and wonder where on Earth Ian has gone. I don't think about it much longer before the full effect of the drugs kick in and I slip off.

Colors explode behind my eyes and then little burst of black break through, and dampen the colors. It's like blood they way the black seeps through and takes over. I feel heavier and heavier as I slip down, down, down. I don't where I'm going but it doesn't seem so bad anymore. It smells sweet like an orchid of many different fruits and smells, and the calming smell of nature in the fall. Crisp and clean the last smell was, which surprised me considering my mind feels like putty. But now I feel nothing as I slip off into oblivion. Oblivion isn't bad, isn't good... Oblivion is nothing, something that takes over when all else has failed. But, at least my friends haven't failed me, or I wouldn't be around to experience this nothing of Oblivion.

* * *

"Uhnn... My head..." I hear a voice groan in a soft whisper. I jolt awake and my heart shudders. I am awake, but everything is still spinning. A cool hand on my shoulder pushes me gently back down. I recognize the smell of my sheets and realize I am in my room, or at least where I sleep at Anna's.

"_How_... is... Jai_mee?" _My speech is slow and strenuous, emphasis thrown out willy-nilly. Lauren's face nods, and I sigh wearily.

"Gray brought her back." Her voice, which usually jumps from low to high pitch, is a drugged out low tone that sounds like a cross between a robot and a man on steroids.

I blink, and nod slightly, then wish I hadn't. My head aches in doing so, and I feel my stomach gurgle nauseously. "She _tried ... to_ tell him to _sto_-op... But_ he_ couldn't under_... stand...._ what she was.... try_ing_... to s-... ay..."

"Yeah. She's burning it off faster than you- our digestive systems are way better than yours. So, you're going to have it pretty rough for a few days. I told you raving was a bad idea! Of course, I didn't expect _this _to happen, but I just didn't want to have to dance. I'm sorry for saying I told you so." Her voice was getting a little closer to normal.

"I'm.. _not_ going.. to talk... _think,_ okay?" I'm getting more and more tired, and Lauren seems to understand.'It's okay... I should've been... more careful... I want to sleep... If you don't mind.'

My mind was still fuzzy, and I couldn't seem to collect my thoughts for more than a few seconds at a time. Lauren nods, and tells me to call if she needs her. She pauses and then before leaving tells me that Ian kicked ass for me, but told me not to tell him she told me. I smile, at least I think I do, then nod as best I can without sloshing my brains around.

Lauren nods, and moves over to the couch where Jaimee is awake and asking more some pain medicine. I probably should've asked for some, but I'm too damn tired. Maybe after I sleep it off I'll feel better. I'll have to thank Anna, becasue I specifially remember not thanking her, because I intended to and forgot. As I slip off once more into nothing I wonder absently when Anna is going to get home.

**Author's Note- So Anna is next! Sorry I took so long, but I needed a bit of a break! :D NOW- so Anna is going to cut in next, between Alyssa and Ian, just to piss you off! Also, because I want to build some supense between seeing what Ian thinks and what Alyssa thinks. It doesnt' seem natural to go back and forth so quickly. Anna's chapter might be a little while. I have to write and have her edit it. :) Reviews are amazing.**

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	34. Littlies and Losers of Love

**'Words go here' Thought communication. **

**"Words still go here!" Spoken communication**

**( NOTE! The chapters that are in rotating first person are the second half of the story! They will continue on in the same order as they are first written- Lauren, Jaimee, Alyssa, Ian, Jacob, Rhett, and last but most definitely not least- Sara. This is how it will be until others are found and or added to the group. :) Thanks!)**

**Anna's Chapter- Free Form**

Life was so much simpler before they all came back, but it's sure more interesting now. I wish I could've gotten there sooner and helped Alyssa and Jaimee before it even got close to being that bad.

Alyssa's in a bad way- the guys who'd given her the drug must've hit her at some point- probably when she tried to make a break for it- and her left eye is all black and bruised. Jaimee got away pretty clean, but she's awfully mad at Gray for leaving Alyssa behind like that. But, you do have to give the guy credit for finding a way to contact us. He knew she could communicate how she does, and he told her to call for help. I remember hearing her more clearly than Alyssa, so I guess it was Gray who ended up saving both of them.

Of course, I guess Ian beating the living daylights out of them didn't leave them any room to try to get after them again. They couldn't even see they're eyes were so swollen by the time the cop-bots came to get them. I've never seen someone move so fast- he looked like a butterfly, as feminine as that sounds. Jaimee made Lauren promise to memory swap with her so she could see Ian 'kick the shit out of those bastards'.

I push out of my angered thoughts and focus on patrolling up and down, up and down, making sure everyone is doing their job correctly. Work is a thought-blocker if you do it properly. I can always zone out if I have to, and sometimes it's necessary. A littlie clings to her mother for a moment, and when the impatient mother shakes her loose to examine a sports shoe for her other child the girl scampers off. I follow her closely, and when she stops to examine the bright colors of the hover ball display, I smile.

She picks up a box and drops it. I jerk forward to catch it, then real back when her own foot bops it back up into the air. My heart thuds as I watch her juggle it back and forth from leg to leg then to her head and to her knees and feet again. She's good, even for anyone, let alone a littlie.

I tap her lightly on the shoulder, and she smiles back. She's mesmerized by my face and I feel a warm glow of appreciation for my Prettiness. It's a trust builder, and people gave to your will all to easily. But I'm not out to deceive-I'm out to protect. I give her a lollipop, and ask her if she'd like to get some cleats as well. She nods shyly and I press a plastic chip into her hand. I hold her other hand in my own and guide her back to her mother, and present her mother with the chip. She beams her thanks but looks deflated and a little embarrassed.

"She's such a cute little girl I thought she deserved them. She's pretty good, too." I smile and give her a card. "Don't tell anyone, but we only give these out to the gifted. I haven't seen your son play, but if he's anything like his sister I bet he can get into the scholarship program, too. Check it out."

It was the right thing to do, and it was those little gifts that I handed out that brightened my day. I had been shy at first when it came to directing such things, but I had a keen and I knew where improvements were to be made and credit was due. The poor mom obviously worked hard so her children could play, and when she heard the word 'scholarship' her face brightened. I told her also, that no, it was _not _a hand out but it was an opportunity. I didn't like implying people needed my help- it tends to offend people.

Now, hours later, I can't help by wonder if my friends are okay. I have nothing to do at the moment- it's dinner rush- and I can't ignore the thoughts that have been gnawing at me all day. I have to wait a while before I can eat my lunch, otherwise I won't be on duty when the rush is finally over. I have to wait another half hour for one of the new people at work to get their own meal and mine, and then bring them over.

* * *

Tick... tock... tick... tock... I check my watch and I sigh to see that I still have time to work at a droning pace. I remember a saying one of my friends said long ago, and I can't remember who said it. _Gag me with a knife...._I would settle for anything at about the moment to get out of this place, but then I remember that anything isn't a pleasant thing when you really think about it.

* * *

"So, how ya doing?" I ask Alyssa carefully.

"Um, Anna, she's a little out of it still, and she's been communicating..." Lauren tapped her temple with her index finger and shrugged as if to explain herself. I nod, though I don't completely get it- I don't want her to try and explain it because rarely does she make more sense of a confusing situation.

"I'll try." I shrug. Alyssa narrows her eyes slightly as she thinks to me, and to my delight I can hear her even though it is the volume of something resembling a whisper.

'I've been better.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' I try to communicate as best I can, and I think I might have accidentally yelled at her from the way her features twist up.

'You're a natural at this... Don't shout.' Alyssa manages a small smile and I wince in sympathy.

'Sorry. So, hey, um, is there anything you need, or---?' Alyssa murmurs no in a thought, and I sigh. Sometimes it seems no one needs my help!

I nod, and then plop down on the other couch in front of the wall screen and watch the show Alyssa's watching. It's boring as hell- it's a reality show about some rich people who are conceited and all hoighty toighty. They act like anyone worth less than a million credits isn't worth their time. I can't stand people like that- they drive me insane!

I fume slightly as I stomp away from the infuriating media and quickly take a shower. I'm in my room toweling of my hair when Jaimee knocks on the door and asks to come in.

"Yeah." I pull my hair back into a ponytail, and look up when Jaimee wanders through. Her shirt is quite snazzy compared to my plain tank top. Oh well, it's not like I'm setting out to look like a disco ball before I sleep. I immediately disperse the thought, because it's uncalled for and rude. Then I kick myself because I should be able to think whatever I want- it _is _my head! Apparently I _need_ the sleep- I'm as frazzled as the sparkly t-shirt she's wearing.

"Hey,do you think tomorrow you can stay home with Alyssa? Lauren and I have to go to work- we have promo ceremonies tomorrow. Ian said we need to be there."Jaimee nervously bites a nail and then stops before she ruins her manicure.

"Yeah, I guess- if it's okay with my boss." I say slowly. I don't want to stay home, exactly, but I guess it beats boring my brains out at work.

"Thanks, Anna!" Jaimee's face lights up, and she clasps her hands together in thanks, and I smile. If she's that happy about it I guess I don't mind either.

"Alright, well, good night." I finish awkwardly. Jaimee smiles, thanks me again, and then heads back to her bed- I mean couch. We need to go shopping once everyone gets their paychecks.I'm all for helping them out, but I don't want to take care of them completely. They're tough and everything, but they need to learn to be city-tough. It's a completely different thing.

Sleep comes slowly, but it is worth the wait. I have good dreams, and we're all happy again. I wish it could be like this always, to dream of things that we wish for and see them coming true. But I don't know if I'd like life to be like that, because sometimes our greatest victories are sweetest after the struggle to obtain them.

* * *

I roll over, rooting down into the bed to gain comfort and pull away from the sounds of my friends moving around in my home, and I yawn. It's not time to wake up already, is it? I want to stay here, and to sleep forever. It's so nice...

But I scowl anyway and throw the covers back. Moegly scampers in, his smooth scales brushing lazily against my leg. He flaps his bluey black wings and he soars up to face level.

"Good morning Moegly!" I smile, and I pet his smooth snout and he lets out a dragon giggle, and short little flames and sparks erupt from his mouth. "Moegly!" I shriek angrily, jumping up to dampen the sparks licking at my pillow.

Moegly whimpers, and flies backward and away. Lauren's proud of him- he's quite a flexible flier. Some dragons apparently can't fly backward- why not? I don't know, but whatever. It's kind of stupid for them not to be able to fly backward, but hey, what can you do?

I pet Moegly on the head to assure him that it's okay- he couldn't help it- and he wiggles his tail happily. In the process he knocks over a lamp. He's almost as big as a small pony- pretty soon he won't be able to live in the apartment.

'Alyssa, you awake?' I think to her as I open the menu on the wall to see whats in stock.

'Yeah...' Thought Alyssa with a groggy sniffle. She sounded sad...

'What's wrong?' I ask carefully, pressing the wall panel's colored corner. It opens with a soft whoosh, and I pull out the milk.

'I don't want to talk about it...' I'm a little miffed that she won't tell me, but I don't push her for an explanation.

'Okay. Do you want some breakfast?' I pull out another bowl from the cabinet because I already know the answer.

'Yes, please.' Thought-sighs Alyssa.

I make out bowls up and then plop down next to her after her her bowl. I take the remote from her, because I am sick to death of all the reality shows. Alyssa whines for a moment until I shoot her a tired look that shuts her right up. I flip on my cartoons, and Alyssa yawns airily.

The day goes slowly, but I try to fill my day with cleaning. The apartment is a mess- having so many people in one place is a bad idea. Rhett is generally clean, because it's not his place, and everyone else tried at first, but having so many people live in one place at once means there _is_ going to be a mess. I'm thinking about advising them to by the rest of the floor out. There _are_ people living there, but they're bad tenants. I'm sure the building manager would allow it- I bring her gifts every so often. Lauren loves to bake, but then when no one finishes it she makes me get rid of it so _she_ won't eat it. If she can't help it, I'd rather not have it here so she can't whine.

Jaimee is getting really cozy with Gray- they're really cute together! I'm glad to see Jaimee isn't going full dark on us, but her outfits _are_ pretty amazing. I love her awesome bengals!She scared me once,when she accidentally activated her suit and walked around invisible for a few minutes. Gray only laughed, and grabbed her hand to hold it up for her to see.

Speaking of relationships- Alyssa told Lauren, Jaimee, and then finally me why she was so bummed this morning. Why was I last? I don't know- if I say so myself I'm the most responsible with secrets! Lauren and Jaimee will tell you- I never share secrets without permission. Alyssa said that Ian is dating someone we didn't even know was in the city.

Britnee. Her hair is blonde now, but her eyes are still the same light blue. She has always been skinny,but now she looks a little anorexic, she's not, of course, but her trip here wasn't as easy as my other friends' trip. She didn't have the digestive system, I guess. So she kinda starved a little. Alyssa didn't want Britnee to go out with him, but Lauren talked to her about it. Why- I don't know. Nosy much? Oh well. Britnee feels bad about it, but like some of my friends say- You can't stop the love! Alyssa will move on. Hopefully.

I wonder how Ian feels about all of it? I don't know... But I'm kind of glad I'm not as telepathically tuned yet- I bet Alyssa can feel the love radiating off him. I can, and it's a bit sickening. Frankly, I wonder how he can stand himself.

**Author's Note- So it's been a while. Yes, I know. But I've never had to do a chapter for Anna before,so this is what you get- take it or leave it! :D Now- reviews are magnificent. You know I'm a review whore! :D jajaja!!! So please??? **

**REVIEW! I'll give you virtual cookies! Chocolate chiiip!!!!! _-----_**

**Mellokai/Lauren  
**


	35. Dudes, Dudetts, and Danger

I scowled, sucking on the finger that I'd just pinched in between the hoverchair and wall. My finger throbbed swollenly, and I bit back a hiss of pain when I prodded it to see the damage. It was growing redder by the second, and I could already almost see the purpleness of the approaching bruise.I directed the hoverchair back to the counter, and pulled myself off a piece of gauze. The medical spray was expensive, and I didn't have the money to waste on such things. I did, after all, want to buy my own place on the same floor as Anna someday.

I bandaged the finger, and then sighed, propping my chin up on my knuckle. I stared straight ahead, my gaze dripping with boredom.I tapped my good hand- the one without the painfully bruised appendage- in the steady beat the mimicked the music filtering through the so slowly mys eyes tipped-toed shut, unaware of Alyssa and Lauren bustling around the store.

They were putting boxes and other trinkets where they belonged, though the process itself was slow going. Lauren and Alyssa were growing irritable and had starting arguing- it had gotten to the point where they threatened to beat each other.

I thought I was still dreaming when I saw her. She had the long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a rockin' body to match. ( Sorry! I'm a girl- I don't feel like talking about boobs. :P) She smiled at me as I groggily blinked, and gave me a once over. I conscientiously wondered if I passed, but when she smiled again, I had a feeling I had.

"U-uhm, can I help you?" I said groggily, lifting my head from the counter. She nodded, holding out her purchase to me. It was a home surge kit; they weren't quite as good as the real surges, and they didn't last forever, either. But, they were a cheap way to figure out what kind of surge you wanted to get- surges weren't exactly free.

"So," She smiled," Have _you_ gotten a surge?" I shook my head and she looked shocked. "Are you serious? That is so cute! You're the only guy I've met who hasn't surged! And.... you're _cute!"_

"Does surgery count? I didn't have a choice at my old city. I was kind of... a special agent, you know? But, that place was built on lies, so I kinda quit. She dropped her brows at, this, but didn't look particularly put-of by that. I smiled, thinking about how she'd called me cute.

"No it doesn't count, but what kind of _secret agent?"_ The way those words rolled off her tongue made my back tingle, and I sat up straighter.

I told her, even though Alyssa was giving me the evil eye. Oh well... I deserve to have a girlfriend, no matter how attached she may be.

I could see Lauren comforting Alyssa, and I bristled. What right did Alyssa even have to be mad?! I continued talking to the girl at the counter, flirting with her despite Alyssa's futile glances. I learned her name was Britney. Not the same Britnee _I_ knew, but they looked pretty damn similar. Only, this one was way hotter. And she wasn't such a bitch, either.

Alyssa wandered over, and began to chat with Britney, and that pissed me off. Who was she to come over and ruin my conversations with hot women!? After a while though, she seemed to sort of... soften. I wondered if she as starting to become friends with Britney, or if she was just giving up on me. Apparently both.

"Ian, it's all set. You've got a date tomorrow night, at the techno joint on the fifth and ninth corner of the eighth floor. That cool?" Asked Alyssa with a certain freeness she seemed to like.

"Uhm- yeah!" I smiled and Alyssa extended a knuckle. I uncertainly pounded it, and then she wandered off back to Lauren, who smiled and high fived Alyssa.

What the fuck had just happened?!

* * *

"Um, who's this?" I asked, shutting the door to Anna's apartment behind me.

"This?" Asked Alyssa innocently. "Oh him. Meet Edward Melloni. But don't call him Edward, he_ hates _it. How was your date with Britney?" I took in her boyfriends muscled shoulders, and obviously sculpted body and shrugged.

"Yeah. Great, actually. Look- if you're trying to make me jealous-"

"Ha! I'm not trying to make you jealous. I'm just over you. Aren't I, Eddie?" Eddie smiled and nodded and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lys to go out with a moronic jock.

"Alright, whatever. Er, good to meet you, Eddie." I extended my hand and he shook it firmly. Well, he certainly wasn't a hologram. But what did I care? I had _Britney._ The girl of my dreams as far as I was concerned. I was just getting comfortable when I heard a shrill giggle and the sound of kissing. I scowled, blocking out the annoying sounds and wished I taken pushe further with Britnee. Leave it to me to be the good guy.

* * *

"Hey, you guys. I have a question. I understand that we're all here, and having a wonderful time and all... but what about Special Circumstance? It's not likely that they've forgotten about us. I mean... With all the work that they've put into us, there's no way that they've forgotten about us." Rationalized Lauren, holding out her hands as if to show her evidence.

"Well... Maybe they think you've died. It's a good possibility- many people don't even make it to the City. They die from starvation, or drown, or just plain out aren't strong enough to make it. " Guessed Eddie, running a hand through his shaggy, ear length hair.

Britney sat beside me, playing with my hair. It sent tingles down my back, and I could only just hide my secret pleasure from everyone. I brushed Britney's hand away, and then sighed, leaning back into it. Might as well enjoy it.

"What about our stuff? We can trade it in, or... I don't want to have to break them! You can't make me!" Lauren hugged her LP to her chest, cuddling it like a child. "I've got thousands of read books on there! I can't lose that-"

"Wait- thousands!?" Burst Anna, her jaw hanging open in shock.

"Yeah... When you don't have to carry them around, or find them, it's easier." Shrugged Lauren. "Family traits, ya know?"

"Alright," Sighed Jaimee, laying her head lazily across Gray's lap. "What if we took all the supplies we didn't need and just turned them off, and then take them to the Tech Shoppe? They can search them for bugs, and Ian can watch, to make sure they don't mess with our stuff."

I nodded, and then looked around to see what they'd say. Personally, I was flatered that she thought I was _that_ good with technology! Lauren was the first to relent, and she verbally agreed with Jaimee. But, she made sure to remind me to watch her LP, and tell whoever was working on her LP not to screw up her log.

"I'm with Jaimee," Sighed Anna. She forked over her LP as well, stressing she didn't want her log messed up either.

"Here, take it!" Laughed Rhett. He forked over his LP, and I could see that he had checked barely any books out. His was still in solid form, and this was the same book he'd been reading months ago on honing his skills for survival and fighting.

Jacob tossed his to me wordlessly, and I caught it easily. "Jacob, this hasn't even been used!"

"So shoot me," Shrugged Jacob with a careless smile. "I hate to read, it's not like it's a crime."

"Jacob! I told you to read- you could've at leas-"

"Lauren, cut it out. Just because you're loosing your LP, doesn't mean take it out on Jacob." I sighed. Lauren glared at me and I regretted my words, but I stood by them anyway- I mean honesly. Girl couldn't hold a grudge to save her scowled and turned away from me, knowing her anger was already diminishing.

"So- we're all agreed? No one uses Special Circumstance technology until it's checked out, alright?" I announced. Britney stroked my hair, and I smiled in relaxation. Everyone nodded, even Lauren. I sighed, wondering how this fiasco was going to turn out. I could only hope for the best.

**Author's Note- So it's been FOREVER! Shoot me, lol. :) BUT here it is! :D Sorry it took so long. :P But please, read and review. If you can feel the ominous hints, raise your hand. If you don't think it'll be bad do a quick jig. Let see how it all turns out. :) **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	36. Nightmares and News

I sighed, walking back to my apartment that I shared with Austin and Clayton and hopped over a low guard-rail and made my way up to the door. I take the hoverpad up to my room, scowling when Austin flings a pair of dirty underwear at me.

"Come on man, cut it out!"

"Aww, shut up, Jacob. You know you _like _it." Joked Austin. "But seriously, where were you?"

"Ugh, they had a meeting. They're afraid S-C is going to come get us. Let 'em come. I'll kick their ass." I snicker. "So, what's up?"

"Eh, the usual. Movie Monday." Shrugged Clayton, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

I smiled, and leaped over the back of the couch and landed next to Clayton. I shamelessly helped myself to his popcorn and laughed when some guy made a stupid remark. We all cringed together when the girl he was hitting on kicked him in the jewels, and all of our hands drifted to our crotches out of habit. That was such a bad hit each of us could feel it, and it wasn't particularly pleasant.

I sighed, stuffing myself with more popcorn and then leaned against the arm of the couch. The movie was okay, but I just wasn't that into it.

I thought about what I had said earlier, and about beating up whoever they sent after us and I sighed, knowing it wasn't true. I'd heard about the kind of people that they could send after us. There were some that had managed to get away from the city, and they had had to be deweaponized before they were even allowed in the city. I was acting tough, because that is what all of us men are expected to do, but I'm actually pretty damn scared.

I sigh to myself, because I am going to have to call Kiki in the morning, and tell her much I really like her because if they _do_ send someone to get us, then I am going to make sure she knows how I feel. She's different than the girls back home, and I don't have to impress anyone out here. Not that she isn't impressive, if you know what I'm getting at.

Sleep came easy that night, though I can't say I wanted it. The guys didn't wake me up like they usually did, but this night I wouldn't have minded it. The dreams I had were scary and vivid- so real I forgot I was even sleeping and started to believe that we were on the road seemed as if all the city life was just a dream. I was in lead, and I was comfortable there. I was meant to be a leader, I knew that early on, I was just unsure of what.

Ok, so maybe I'm not really a full leader, but they listen to me, and they follow my orders unless they're completely moronic. But in this dream, every call I seemed to make was wrong, and bad. They were listening, and yet shit was going sour. First the boards cut out, and then we were being chased, and then we were being systematically torn apart one by one, and I could feel every blow and tear and rip in my muscles. And then these big creatures that had torn us apart so meticulously began to devour us, and all in the same system. It looked to be a very methodical plan thought out to consist of them eating us from the inside out. They gnawed on our legs like drumsticks, and even though we should've been dead we got to lay there in our many pieces and watch.

I woke up from the forsaken nightmare shaking and sweaty, the hairs on the back of my arm and neck tingling excitedly as I looked around the darkened had wandered to his bed at some point, but Austin remained sprawled out on the floor in deep sleep. He scratched his butt in his sleep and then moaned something along the lines of: Oh yeah baby, you know I like tha.... come on... yeah...

I sighed to myself and rolled over on the couch, stretching my legs out to loosen their cramps. My bad shoulder ached, and I carefully stretched it out. I carefully pushed my feet through the mess of food and wrappers and then used my good arm to prop under my head as a pillow. It's amazing what being uncomfortable can do to your dreams. Not that my emotions had any part in the strange, crazy dreams. I'm still in denial at that piece of that I'm particularly worried about it.

* * *

The shine of the Wall Screen flickered across my closed eyelids, and the sound of people bustling around roused me from my sleep. I glanced around, expecting to see Austin and Clayton wandering around and getting breakfast. But Austin was still lying on the floor, and the footsteps were too heavy to be Clayton's.

I stood up quickly from the couch, knocking the bowl of popcorn onto the floor and sending the little yellow puffs and kernels sprawling everywhere.

"Hello?" I never thought I'd be one of those idiots of the horror movie to go off and see what was wrong, yelling out Hello?! and Who's there?! intermittently. Yet here I am.

"Clayton?" I asked nervously, hoping it would be him. Why, for once in my life, couldn't it be what I hoped in stead of what I knew!? I sighed softly and nudged open the door to the bathroom. Please not the bathroom! The bathroom is supposed to be a happy place!

_'Please don't be in the bathroom, please don't be in the bathr-'_ "AH!" A scream of sheer shock is ripped from my throat as a crazed S-C agent tries to grab me and tackles me to the ground. He punches me in the face and I buck my body to throw him off of me. He rolls off to the side and I kick him in the face. He grabs my arms and tries to pin them behind me back. He manages to get my bad one back, and I yelp in pain.

His grating voice sounds on my ears and I grunt angstilly in reply. He twists my arm further back and I feel the sickening pop as if wrenches out of place.

He starts shouting at me then, and I bite back the hot tears of pain.

"Jacob!" _'Austin?'_ Why the hell was he yelling at me like that. I could hear Clayton too, but their voices were far off. I felt cold and clammy now, and like I was... wet? How did I get wet?

"WAH!" I flailed my arms and legs, and only when I connected with the soft fleshy feel of a body did I finally wake up.

"Chill the fuck out, man! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Spat Clayton, stomping away from me.

"Dude, you were having some wicked nightmares last night. No more popcorn for you." Laughed Austin.

"Whatever man, shut up!" I swung at him lazily and flicked on the Wall Screen. There's never anything good on Tuesday mornings anyway...

Austin, Clayton, and I worked at the sports store at the mall, but we didn't work on Tuesdays or Wednesdays, and weekends. Our apartment wasn't as nice as Anna's, but for three guys it worked just fine.

I rolled off the couch and set about finding myself the biggest bowl I could find. There was something about having nightmares that made a man extremely hungry.

"Man, Austin! Get your ass out here and help me clean up." There was a dish full of sinks, and literally no silverware at all left. We needed to get a Cleaner bot sometime soon.I mean come on! That's like... the understatement of the millennium.

Austin and I cleaned up for a half hour before finally calling Clayton in to help clean. He didn't mind it- in fact, he was all for cleaning up the gigantic pig-sty that we lived in. He'd been raised in a clean house and dorm, and couldn't stand living in such filth.

We even called the girls of my team up to see if _they'd _help, but of course we got shot down. Who wanted to help clean _our_ apartment anyway, unless they were being sentenced to a crime?

After cleaning this place up, I think I'm not that scared of the S-C anymore. Oksy, so I'm lying. Shoot me. I mean really, shoot me. Half of me is saying that I'd rather be dead than have to face them! But the other half is screaming for me to stand up and fight.I don't which half of me I'm going to listen to, but I'm going to have to decide sometime soon. I'm not sure if they're going to find us, but if they do I'm going to have to be ready for them.

**Author's Note- So- ya like? I hope so! Thank Alyssa for helping me get back into my groove. :) :D WOOT WOOT! SO- Reviews are lovely! **

**Lauren/Mellokai  
**


	37. Kidnapped

I stare at the flashes of the Wall Screen, my eyes dull and bored. I'm so sick of this life here in the city, it's no fun. I mean, I have these great ears and all I get is migraines because of them. The city is too damn loud. And the sound of people shitting all the time isn't too fun either. Yeah, it's not like I'm lucky enough to have selective hearing. Sure, all the girls have that _natural talent_ that enables them to be blissfully aware of the gross sounds that no one wants to hear, but I get stuck with the wonderful that makes sure I hear it twenty-four seven.

We're all heading out to a rave tonight, and I'm going to have to wear ear-plugs the whole time. I've actually taken to wearing ear plugs lately, but that's pretty much ensured that I have no girlfriend. The fact that I can hear so well tends to creep some girls out, but I try not to pay any mind to the fact that I'll probably single forever. I sigh, leaning onto my side on the couch, noting that it smells like all the girls in the house. I'm one of the two guys in the house, but since getting to the city I've grown somewhat shy-er. Not because I'm a shy person, but rather because listening to someone makes me have to focus on something which enables the other sounds to enter my mind.

I'm going to sleep up before the rave, because it's going to take all my energy to not flip on someone tonight. I'm in a sort of fighting mood, but I don't want to do anything to anyone, and hurt them. But, I repress the urges, knowing that there is no way to relieve them.

I sigh, pulling myself from the couch, and wobbling to the bathroom. My back has a crick in it from laying so awkwardly on the couch, but I seem to sort of like it. It reminds me of the long days riding our hoverboards, and with a pang I realize that I miss it. I wish I could go back out there, and travel around again. I don't so much want to ruin the city anymore so much as feel like I have a purpose again. Living in the city... Well I feel useless.

I turn on the water for the shower and then take a quick piss, wondering how long it will be until everyone gets home. I'd elected to take a night job do to my ears, but the company is on rollover month, where they operate during the day and not during the night. I'm still pretty nocturnal though. The others have become pretty heavy sleepers as a result, though I can't say I mind. It makes everything eating and cooking at night easier. Lauren and Alyssa were kind enough to set aside dishes for me, though nobody else really worried about it. Sara didn't even know I still lived here, because she hadn't been here in a while. She was off with her boyfriend for a long period of time, and had only just broken up with him and returned home.

I step under the hot water, wondering if the others enjoyed showers as much as I did. The feel of water washing away all the dirt and residue was amazing, and I always felt so fresh and new after I bathed. Unlike some guys who wouldn't bathe every day, I like being clean. For the most part, anyway.

It was daylight, and I was used to be up during the middle of the day, at least not quite yet anyway. I had to wake up early though, so it wouldn't feel like I was drinking and stuff when I had just woken up. The light hurt my eyes a little bit, and I felt sort of like one of those vampires that everyone seemed to love to read about.

In a certain way, I realized as I stepped out of the shower, I was sort of like them with the fact that my sleep patterns were weird. But was a problem as far as I was concerned, because it sure as hell wasn't going to get me laid. Hence the magical prowess of the rave.

* * *

As I suspected, the music is raging and loud. I shake my head as if that will aid the repression of the loud sounds, but of course it doesn't. I eye the women on the dance floor, and I am a bit miffed to see that they are all not exactly... my type. They are either goddesses or ugly, and there are no in betweens for me to snag. Just my luck. I'd rather not hook up at all than hook up with someone hideous.

I plop down at the bar and by myself a line of shots, downing them one after the other to see if maybe I can set the beer goggles in motion. I turn around and scowl. No such luck.

The music is pumping, and jarring in my eardrums, and I scowl, hoping that I can block the sound out, but I of course can't. I don't tell my friends that I'm leaving, but I just leave anyway, figuring that they won't care. Alyssa, Anna, and Lauren are the only ones who give me the time of day anymore, and if _they _don't notice I'm gone, I have no hope for life. It's not like I can ditch them as friends- I have no where to go, not a single person to turn to.

But, I don't think I'd ditch them anyway. I'm not a quitter, but right now... I'm trying to escape and get away from my approaching migraine before it finds me again.

I unlock my hoverboard from the rack and throw it down almost angrily, letting the hoverboard bounce a few times before I step onto it. I let out a sigh of relief as I feel the board under my feet once again, and I feel my heart sink a bit with sadness knowing that I'll never get to ride this baby as I used to. But, at least I can go as fast as I want tonight. I speed through the urban areas of the city, and urge myself on past the suburban areas, and then finally allow myself to slip past into the wide open space of the wilderness. Beautiful.

* * *

In all honesty and defence to myself, I never saw them coming. They just knocked me out and took me. What kind of cheap-skate kidnaps you without giving you even the slightest chance? A good one, aparently. I wake up bound and gagged, tied to an exam table. For a moment, I scared that I've been kidnapped by some strange alien entity, but when I see who's actually kidnapped me I could only wish for the aliens.

It was Shantz, though she didn't look happy as she'd used to. She looked scary and... Special. I shivered to my core, worried with what she might do to me. I sent out my thoughts to the others, hoping to high-hell that that they could hear me, because if they couldn't... I could very well die on this table.

Lauren and Alyssa almost instantly thought-me-back, though I could distinctly tell that they were fuzzy, and obviously drunk. I also learned that apparently nobody else could come, because they were all too busy and thought Rhett had been kidnapped by some horny chick. And Anna couldn't come because she was well... normal.

Alyssa was bringing Eddie, who I hated at the moment. How did someone that 'hott' as all the girls called him- get to be so damn smart? I mean come on! Men like that are why the rest of men give up on using our heads. We'll let them make us look bad as long as we get ours.

I groan wincing away from the cool feel of metal on my skin. I turn my head to look down and see that Shantz is administering what looks to be some sort of shot. I writhe away from her, and she only chuckles that low, laugh that sounds like thick sheets of metal having rampant sex and I continue to wiggle away from there.

"You know, Rhett, You're not going to have any problems staying still by the time _I'm _through with you." She purred, and I felt my eyes widen with fear.

"Help! Help me! Somebody, help!" I shouted, the wet lump of hopeless fear rising like a snake in my throat.I hold back the unbecoming sob I fear is coming and then I scream when the thick needle pierces my skin. Shantz quickly ejects the liquid into my bloodstream, and I can feel the thick substance jetting against the wall of my vein from being injected so quickly. I continue to writhe away from her, and my heart races sickly at her touch. Suddenly she lets go.

"Got your heart racing, didn't I?" She chuckles again and I am instantly forced to think of the two metal sheets, and I wonder what that kind of sex would look like. I brush the abstract thought from my mind, unsure of what to do with it as I continue to lean to the opposite side of the table.

I stop struggling, as my limgs grow my heavy. I figure that I'll rest up a bit and save my energy, so that when the opportunity rose I could break free. Shantz laughed at me suddenly, and walked closer to my face. She trailed a nail down the side of my face. "Such an unlucky boy... What a shame."

I try to move my face away from her, but I find that I am slowly loosing control of my body. I jerk away, using all my strength. I try my best to keep myself moving, but that only seems to make it worse.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such a naive little boy. It's in your _bloodstream_." She rolled her eyes, miffed to see that I didn't understand the meaning behind her words. "The more... worked up you get, the faster the toxin travels through your system. I could've warned you, but... I was having too much fun. Making people squirm is my _Specialty._ You're an idiot, you know that?" I narrow my eyes, wondering why she's acting this way, and I groan, knowing that Lauren and Alyssa are going to face the same fate.

"Yes, _do_ be scared for your friends!" Shantz rolled her eyes, and I winced. "You know why you should be scared?"

"No..." I whispered through my unmoving lips.I hated myself for giving in to curiosity, but I knew when I'd been beat.

"You're going to watch them." I closed my eyes, knowing that I would probably soon loose the ability to blink as well. But, then I was betting on her to find a machine to do it. Leave it to Special Circumstance to plan this all out. What was even the point in it?

"Why.. are you doing this?" I rasped, making a valiant effort to move my tongue.

"Because. You _never _leave the Special Circumstances. We leave you. And this is payback for desertion."

**Author's Note-Hate to leave you on a cliff-hanger hear, but it's with good reason. :) SO-Sara's chapter is next. ENJOY! I hope you liked it- review please! **

**Lauren/Mellokai**

**P.S.- We are nearing the end of the story. Consider this a begining to an end. :'( SOBS! **


	38. Pryer Actions

**This is the new perfect chapter! :D SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMNED LONG!!!!!**

**Alright, so in the last chapter we were with Rhett, who was being held in a very compromising position by Shantz. Ooh, baby! Kinda looked like he was gonna get raped, huh? You never know, maybe Shantz secretly IS the pedo she seems to be! :D Just shitting- or am I??? ANYWAY- Sara's chapter is next! :D BUT- You're not getting a whole chapter on just her. :P Prepare for the rover. Also, prepare for a new appearance by one of my favorite people in the whole world!**

Boom! Boom! Boom! Da-da-da-da-da- BOOM! I sigh, trying to block out the music. Personally, I love to dance and am danced good at it, but tonight it doesn't feel right. I'd been grinding with a few guys earlier, but it hadn't felt right. My mind roamed for a while, and I let it go. It wasn't that I didn't want to dance; I really did! I was in the mood for it, but it wouldn't matter even if I was- the vibes I was getting in my head kept dragging me down. Couldn't they just leave me alone for _once_? I'd had a bit of trouble getting into this whole thing, but now that I have it it seems to be a bit of a nuisance. All that work for nothing...

* * *

Alyssa looked around,shivering with the indelicate chill of the evening. It figured that it would be cold on a night like this, on a night so important. For once in her life, it would be nice if things just happened in her favor. As she and Lauren urged their boards over the Small hills and raced through the valleys, they were fighting for time that they didn't have.

He was in trouble,and they needed to get there,before something awful happened. They could hear his voice in their heads, at least at first. After a while the connection grew strained and he drifted off. He'd been traveling away at the same time, which had made the whole thing even more disturbing.

As they followed the path of his scent, it seemed to grow less and less. They couldn't shake the thought that it would be a long time before they saw their friend again. In the event that they didn't find him tonight, Lauren would have to resort to ground testing, and that was tiring as well as time-consuming. Alyssa didn't know what to think, or even how she could help, but it was beginning to dawn on her. As the drunken stupor of their haze began to fade, and they eased back into a soothing buzz, their thoughts began to collect.

* * *

I don't know where I am. That's the first that runs through my mind. The second thing to rise to the surface is that I can't feel my body. I lift my head to look around, and am greeted with a mind splitting headache. I wish to all that I know that I couldn't feel my head either, but I know that I could never be that lucky.

I glance down at my body, that sick feeling of being trapped growing in the pit of my stomach, because somehow I already know what's happened. I'm stuck to some sort of metal slab, my body held back by heavy restraints. In all the previous places I'd been, the technology was more high-tech. Why so crude? Where were the sleek walls, assistants, and scanners? This place was as rusty as it looked, both metaphorically and literally as possible.

"Ah, you're awake, Rhett." It's a smooth, flowing vocie that I don't recognize. I crane my neck as far as I can to see the owner of that feminine voice, but I can't twist far enough.

"Who are you?" The steady, manly tone I stray for doesn't come, and I am instead left with a pitchy, wavering excuse of a voice.

"Don't you remember me?" I can hear the smile in her voice, and I long to hurt her. It's amoral to hurt women, at least as far as I've been taught, but I'm so full of rage I could kill her a thousand times over. Her sickly sweet voice, doubled with the way she acts as though I'm a child- I can't stand it!

I lean into the embrace of the metal, trying with all of might to break it, but it's for nothing. "They won't break, you know."

That matter of fact tone curls my lip, and furthers my attempt, though in the end I flop back in defeat. I hate quiting as much as I loved breathing- which is a lot. Life was forever important to me, though I don't know if I can handle being locked up and ordered around anymore. After the very taste of freedom I had vowed never to come back. But then I'd made a meal of it, and that was a grave mistake on my part.

* * *

We pull to a stop, and I jump off of my board. The ground is unsettlignly resilient beneath my feet, and it makes me wobble slightly. "It's been too long, huh? I can't believe I forgot how much fun this is... I hate that it had to come to this for me to remember it..."

Alyssa nods, and I sigh. "You gonna do this or not? We don't have all day to walk down memory lane, girl." She bites her lower lip, cocking a brow. I nod before letting out a breath of nervous tension. I haven't done this in a while, let alone on purpose. I nervously pull my glove off, the feel of air unfamiliar. After all this time, I still haven't removed my suit. I couldn't bear to. As much as I'd forgotten about this life- the one out_ here- _I couldn't bear to part with this much.

I clutch the glove in my left hand, my trembling hand as hesitant as ever to touch to the ground. I force it to still, and close my eyes as I place it to the ground, praying for some sort of sign that tells me it'll be okay. I don't get that sign. But at least I get one.

The flashes that I get are of a ship, crossing over the ground. It is more an air-tank than of a ship, but I will take what I can get. I have to zoom-in flashes of the thing, and a close-up shot before I'm inside, through an entry point in the hull. I am zooming down a corridor, and suddenly I hit a door. My hand retracts from the ground as I feel the impact of the door on my skull.

"Damn! Ow... He's on some sort of air-ship or tank- something like that," I state, rubbing my head vigorously. "Wanna get moving?"

"Not yet," Admitted Alyssa, hopping back and forth. "Gotta pee!" She dorkily flashed a smile before dashing off to do her business. I didn't watch her go, but instead I turned to stare at the ground. I was falling into a stupor, and I knew it. I yanked myself back, popping a pill into my mouth. It was a pill that I'd found in the city, and I used them to concentrate when I got spacey. It wasn't technically advised to take them more than once a day, but my liver could handle it, and my body burned them up faster than regular people's.

Alyssa jogged back, and I sighed before pulling my glove on. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had a hopeful feeling. My hopes were often misleading, and I couldn't bear the thought of failure. I patted the bag on my back to make sure that it was all set. I'd been saving all my money, and buying little trinkets from the spy store. There was always that part of me that had denied that it was over- the part that even hungered the chase. It had been ingrained in me, and I'd kept adding to this bag, the only one I never unpacked. Could it be that I expected this?

* * *

Pushing her finger to the door, Anna hummed softly with impatience. As the rest of them waited, she rummaged through her shoulder bag. Something didn't feel right...

"Where's Alyss and Lauren? I haven't seen Rhett since yesterday... Where the heck are they?" Anna wondered aloud. I snort and roll my eyes.

"Chill, Anna, they're probably off doing some... Drunk stuff." The moment it leaves my mouth I know that I'm wrong, because that's not something either of the three of them would do. Lauren, maybe, but she was more careful when she was drunk because she was always a lose cannon. I was so sure a second ago but now I just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget about them. I'd rather forget than worry.

"Ian, they're not gonna-"

"I know!" I snapped at Anna, lacing my fingers uneasily behind my head. "See if you can reach 'em. We gotta figure this out. What the hell could've happened- I mean... There's probably nothing wrong but I'm kind of... scared. I don't know why..."

Anna groans in frustration and stomps her foot. "Damn! This is _great." _She pulled her bag off of her shoulder so she could search more effectively. Just what the hell was she looking for? She pulls out a small, tube and unscrews the lid. She swallows it with a quick gulp and then sighs.

"What was that?"

"Liquid energy. I need to think straight, but I'm really tired and frankly I'm a bit drunk. I need a clear head, and so do you. I've got more upstairs. Come on." Anna turns back to the elevator, and then snorts in disdain. Of course it's not here yet. Was everything going to be working against us today?

Sara, Jacob, Jaimee, and I quickly fall into discussion as we wait for the lift. It arrives just as our conversation starts to get somewhere, and of course it's full of a ton of people. Jacob keeps talking, so I feel an elbow to the ribs is well justified. He lets out an oof! of displeasure and punches me in the side of the head. It stings for a moment then fades. We're even for now.

"Oi! Get the heck off the lift, we haven't got all day!" Sara demands, tapping her foot. She tosses her red hair and fixes them with a harsh glare. One of them actually shivers. I don't understand why; Sara's glare wasn't exactly one to harm. Had we just gotten used to being the crude killing machines we'd been programmed into?

I could see the way that they looked at us. They were terrified by all of us... What the hell had we become? '_Well, Ian... We've become Perfect... Everyone wants it, but no one can ever achieve it. They're terrified of us. No wonder we'd had no problems in the city...' _

* * *

_  
I knew I'd been drugged, but I couldn't remember when or why. All I knew was that I was freezing, and withdrawing into myself. I try to force my blue-eyes open, but I can't tell if it works or not. It's dark behind my eyelids, and appears to be just as dark in the room that I am. I try to call out to Lauren and Alyssa, but it hurts my head to do so. What the fuck!? I try harder, and the pain increases. It's some sort of barrier. I give up for a moment, because it hurts terribly._  
_  
_

_I feel something inside my head. Not an actual thing inside my head, but a person. It was like all the times Lauren had accidentally-on-purpose pried into my mind to see if I was lying or not. As mad as I'd been at her before, it was helping me out right now. I don't push back to get them out of my head, but I produce a brain buzz. I focus on the metal screeching I'd heard earlier and I reproduce it in my mind. I warp it and twist to make it more and more unpleasant. It hurts my own ears just thinking of it, but I can feel the grip of whatever has my mind wavering.  
_

It's starting to hurt again. Whatever it is that's keeping my from contacting Alyssa and Lauren is what is blocking my mind as well. It's some sort of barrier- that much I know for sure. I'm not sure if my mental screeching will stop it but I do know this: All barriers have a weakness that allows them to be broken. All I have to do is find out is weakness and make sure my attack is stronger. I'm not even sure if there's a god up there because of my upbringing, but I pray to it anyway. There's no harm in trying, right?

The hours pass- at least it _feels _like hours, I can't honestly be sure- and the grip is still the same as always. It feels weaker than when I first noticed it, but I still can't bring myself to shake it. I relax my screech and create a general fuzz. It's a verbal manifestation of the fuzzy wall-screens that I've seen. If I can't confuse it, then I can keep myself from thinking on that level.

I travel through my mental cavities, roaming through the various levels of thought in my head. Just like I had channels for telepathic thought with the others, I have different levels of thought in my own head. We all do. It was a design flaw in our programming. We were supposed to think of a singular level. I didn't know this until I was roaming through my thought channels and picked up a strange buzzing. I stopped immediately, and tuned in. They weren't my own thoughts, that was for damned sure.

'_Where are they hiding... Come on, you stupid fucker! I'll get in there whether or not you buzz me to the Sun and back... I wonder why he stopped buzzing... Thank Circumstances- that was killing me.' _The thinker's mind reached forward a little more, and Rhett hesitantly tried to push against it. '_What the hell... His... something pushed against me! He can't do that! He doesn't have a brain that advanced! He can't-' _

I angrily screeched over the buzz of that annoying voice, and then it screamed in frustration. My heart-leaped in surprise and I tried to push harder. I could feel the pressure behind my eyes increasing as I pushed and pushed. The muscles in my legs were taught, and cramping as I pushed and pushed with my mind, my body, and everything I was worth. I grunted as my legs burned with the need to relax, but I didn't let myself. The grip it had on me was loosening, and I knew it. I pushed harder with the thought of freedom and I felt something inside of my head pop. I was almost there. I pushed harder and harder, until a wave of pain so great washed over me that I passed out. I was slipping into the darkness, but I was free at last. The only question that remained was for how long. I could only hope they didn't worm their way back in as I slept off the pain. I'd try to contact my friends, but the chances of that were slim.

* * *

We couldn't understand this thoughts; they were garbled and didn't make sense. But, the important thing was that we _could _hear him. Lauren sighs and bends backwards on her board as we glide along, and I do the same. I'm stiff.

The weird thing of a ship is still high in the sky, but we're following it with all of our might. I only hope that they touch down before the next night is over. Even as surgically enhanced as our bodies are, they can only take so much. Lauren is out of shape; her time in the city wasn't spent doing the hardcore activity that we did while traveling. I'd missed traveling on my board, and had resorted to riding it everywhere I could. Lauren had been doing... other things. It didn't keep her as good a shape as before, though.

Her body was regenerating faster though, and it was driving me crazy. I needed to be faster, and better so I could help her find Rhett. But, what the hell _could _I do? Pop some magical pill? No. I'd do it on my own, and we'd stay up with him and catch up to him. Soon, I hoped.

"Damn! Are they slowing down anytime soon?" I shouted up to Lauren, my voice cracking with the sudden use. I couldn't remember how many hours we'd traveled in silence.

"How the fuck should I know?" She spat bitterly. I furrowed my brows in disgust. She didn't have to be a bitch just because _she _had no idea when they were stopping!

I sped up my board and squatted down a little bit to lessen the drag of the wind. The scales on my suit rippled and adjusted to allow a better flow of air. I'm contemplating tackling her off of her board, but I know it won't solve anything. All i want to do is surpass her speed for a little while and I'll be satisfied. I near the end of her board and smirk ever-so-slightly as I begin to surpass her.

She notices my move, and then that damned bitch speeds up. The sudden burst of speed she puts on throws up a dust cloud, but I surge through it. Pushing my body to its impassable limit I force myself into a faster speed. My board is made for this, but my own body is not. I began to tremble slightly as gravity threatens to pitch me. I mentally swear, my sight swirling and pitching as I struggle to control myself. I can see the blur that I know is Lauren stop short, too short. She is thrown from the board, but I don't worry for her. She'll be caught by her guards, and I've got to worry about myself. I can't even remember if I'm wearing mine... Did I even put them on when we left, or was I in too big of a hurry?

I'm trying to slow down now, my body trembling and pained with the mere effort. I'm going too fast to move very much now, but I'm slowing down little by little. Lauren's voice is inside my head, but I can't filter the words into meanings. My brain is overtaxed as it is. At this rate I'm just hoping that death will be quick and painless. How trivial these things are that can trigger things so important...

* * *

"Hey, wake up..." I grunt slightly, ignoring the voice and gentle prodding at my shoulder. I want to go back to sleep. I was sure something important was happening. I can vaguely remember thinking of Lauren, and knowing that she told me something very important. I was supposed to remember it, and... do something about it. But, the thing is, I can't remember. That's why I must sleep some more. I'm hoping I'll remember that way.

"Rhett!" A low, husky voice whispers my name in a quick hiss very close to my ears. I open my eyes to find myself and my company in heavy semi-darkness, and I frown. Who the hell is this? It took me a second to remember where I was. I merely grunt in response.

The tall woman folds her arms across her chest, and I wince slightly. That glare is... penetrating. It makes me want to tell her what she wants to hear, only I haven't the slightest clue what to tell her. "Don't you glare at me like that, boy!" She smiles slightly, and I try to relax my features. The smile fades as I fail to brighten, and her arms unfold. "Don't you remember me at all?"

I struggle to shake my head left and right. My muscles are still like putty after the taxing fight I put up with the "pryer" that had tried to weasel into my mind. I let out a low moan as I shake my head.

"You'll remember me soon enough." The girl whispers in a low tone, leaning closer. "Don't remember me _too _quick, though. They'll be mighty upset if they see it in your head. Keep fighting."

She rested her smooth hands in an awkward yet comforting on my shoulders, smiling pleasantly. "I'll be back, sugar. Rest, and try to relax. You're going to need it if you wanna survive here."

She abruptly lifted and moved away, headed for the door. I tried to lift my arms and call her back, but I was too tired. Her suggestion weighed on me as it revolved through my mind over and over. The more it circled, the more tired I became. I let myself go, because I knew she was right.

I'm too tired at first to think about the possibility of them prying into my mind, but by the time I think of it I'm too far gone. I hadn't been worrying about that, but about other things. I was worried that Alyssa and Lauren would get picked up as well, and have the same thing done to them. I didn't know if they'd be able to hold out as I was trying to. But, if they _did _manage to make it here and attempt to free me... would it be to late?

**Author's Note: So. I am TERRIBLY sorry this took so long. I've been at a loss as for inspiration. However, I've been sparked again by the little nugget of creativity. :) Reviews fuel inspiration as well. **

**Will the new woman help Rhett? **

**Or will she damn him and his friends to a life of captivity? YOU DECIDE!  
**

**:) **

**Mellokai/Lauren **


End file.
